Stay with me
by justafan86
Summary: My first fanfic of Seiya Kou and Usagi Tsukino I just love this couple since I was a child. Some parts may have a discription for adults to. Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sadness

It was after the battle with Galaxia, that the inners and the three Starlights said goodbye to each other on the rooftop.

It was heartbreaking for more than one reason especially for one Starlight that was in a one sided love. Saying goodbye to her was hard,but to her all that mattered,that her love was happy. Or was she really?

It's been almost six month since Seiya,Taiki and Yaten left Earth. They continued their work in rebuilding their home on Kinmoku alongside their princess. Soon everything will return to normal, almost everything. Seiya's heart was still hurting over that cute little blond with hair tide up in two. It was a bright night on her home planet the stars were shining like small diamonds in the sky, and the Moon almost to bright to look at. A tear slid down the Starlights cheek just by looking at the orb in the sky. She knew it would be hard to forget her ...she had to force herself sometimes to sleep so she could get the memories out of her head..Every blink,touch laughter ,her scent was haunting her.. "Odango atama" ...finally she fell asleep ...

On the other side of the Galaxy it was summer time in Tokyo.Usagi and Mamoru were getting ready for the Big Day. Everything seemed perfect. Everyone was excited about the two of them getting finally married and fulfill their love. But something was missing..One day the Rei ,Minako ,Mina and Ami and of cource Usagi were in a bridal shop trying on some dresses. She finally picked one out and tried it on. It was a perfect fit, it was a white dress with small pearls iit had a small cut on the back.She tried it on..she loved it.. she gazed in to the mirror ..she was all alone in the dressing room...and she kept looking at herself with amazement. She was 17 now and she developed nicely. But something in her heart was still missing she didn't know what it was until the radio began to play an old song of the Three Lights "Search for your love..". That was it the voice of the leading Starlight... "Seiya..I wonder how your doing. Are you guys ok? I miss hanging out with you...But I know that you are happy on your planet..without me .."

"Usagi chan !"her thoughts were interrupted by Minako'scream.. " You look so beautiful in that dress, Mamoru san is such a lucky guy ..."

"Yeah..I guess he is " she sighted.


	2. Who are You?

"Rain, rain rain.. I hate when it rains" cried out Usagi sadly to his fiancée "

"Please try to calm down already...your worst than a child" he said baffled.

"Sorry " said Usagi sadly.."I am just bored. How about we go down to the Crown and get some delicious chocolate cake".

"Really? I have to study right now..you know for my final exams. You can go if you like." he said without showing any interest

"Ok" she said "I will see you later" with that she kissed him on his cheek and left. She wanted to give him a kiss on the lips,but he was so engrossed in his studying, that he didn't even turn her way..

Back at the Crown the girl were already gathered together at their well know for corner table..

"Usagi-chan" yelled out Luna "where were you"

" I was with Mamo-chan "

"Oohhh ..how romantic " said Minako. She barely finished her sentence when all of thwm felt something powerfull. The feeling washed through all of them...a strong, suffocating and at the same time pleasant and familiar feeling. Something was up. Their were driven to that force and they knew they had to leave and find out what is was. Needless to say they had to transform and use their senshi form to find out what it was.

They gathered together and yelled their transformation words.

"Mars Crystal Power Make up !"

"Mercury Crystal Power Make up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power Make up!"

"Venus Crystal Power Make up !"

"Moon Etenal...Make up!"

Everybody was ready to face this new force they sensed. It was coming from Hikawa Shrine. They arrived, and what they saw was stunning for figures standing and shivering ..3 girls .and a boy about 16 stepped out in the light and they took everyone's breath away.

Everybody was ready to face this new force they sensed. It was coming from Hikawa Shrine. They arrived, and what they saw was stunning for figures standing and shivering ..3 girls .and a boy about 16 stepped out in the light and they took everyone's breath away.

The three young girls were beautiful..and the boy resembled to someone everybody knew. One of the girls had cherry red hair and big blue eyes , her lips were full and pink. The other one was shorter and a mixture and silver and blond, her eyes green and with a bored attitude. Te third file was taller,her hair colour of chestnuts and big brown eyes,she looked like the "smarter "one. At the begining the boys features were fairly visible, they could get a got look at him because out of nowhere came the Outers , Uranus, Pluto Saturn and Neptune. They where ready to face the four of them who ever they.

Uranus Was already wanted to engage in an stack but Sailor Moon stopped her ."Wait!"she shouted let's see who they are first.

The question was inevitable "who are you?"


	3. I am part of you

I am a part of You

The question Sailor Moon asked was such simple one for her,but not for them. Million answers were swirling around in their head. How are they going to tell them who they were? How will the inners and Outers react when they find out? It won't be easy accepting them..

Before the pink haired girl could say anything Uranus released her atack "World Shaking "for her surprise the attack had no effect. The pink haired girl and the blue haired boy released their power "Moon Star Shield" and created an invisible protection over the four of them like they knew this would happen. Uranus was speechless, so were the others. They stood and watched the pink hair girl and the boy protecting their friends.Soon the protective shield came undone and their friends were safe. The blue haired boy became extremely angry and wanted to attack them ,but the girl gave her the look and he stopped...

"We do not wish to fight you" she said in calm way. Her voice was soft, peaceful and serene. It was like soft music.

"Why are you here". SailorMoon asked klher curiously.

"We are here to protect our Future "

"Future? Asked the other senshi es all at once.

"Yes you see we are ...senshies to ..special ones..." As you always said

"We are your children" said the boy with the bluish hair. He stepped out of the shadows and Sailor Moon felt she was going to collapse right there. The 16year old boy looked like a Seiya. His eyes were blue like the sky and his blackbluish tide up in ponytail.

"My name is Hiroaki (meaning spreading brightness) my sister Kousagi Chan we are twins, born from two senshies,the Protectors of Star and Moon.

"I am Katsumi chan"said the green eyed girl I am the daughter of senshi of Love and Star Healer"

"I am Umeko Chan " said the taller girl daughter of Sailor Mercury and Star Maker "

Everyone was in shock...nobody Knew what to say ...

The four of them were also in bit of a shock. They felt like they don't belong here ...

And the big question is "if they are my children ..what happened to ...

"You four are liars. How dare you say that you are their children! " yelled Uranus from the too of her lungs. Pluto remained silent ...well Saturn was devastated..her best friend does not exist...

The blue haired boy could barely control his anger..."How dare you talk to your Princess like that. Take it back or I...

"Stop it " screamed Kousagi. "Enough" she breathed quickly we came here because our future is unsure" we have to save her

"Who?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Starfighter " said the girl and the other if they die we wont exist. "You see the future at this moment is still pliable. We have limited power because of your uncertain feelings towards Seiya.You need to clear it up soon because we came to show you that all of you can change your destiny. I know you have already met your supposed to be daughter , but we came to show you that theres an alternative choice. We can stay much longer, you have clear it up soon..Mom


	4. Conflict

Conflict

"Are you going to tell Mamoru San about this" asked Rei curiosly. And not only her. There were two other girs that wondered what was going on Minako and Ami Chan were just as involved in this as she was.

"And what should I say to him " she cried that I have feelings for someone else.. that I have an alternative choice ..and that my children with somebody just came to me today and asked me to save ithem. O-or what and how" suddenly she stopped. Knock on the door disturbed her thoughts .

"May I come in " it was Setsuna San

"Please do come in"said Minako.

"Princess , I have been wondering ...about something...

" You knew it, right..?" Usagi was shaking from nerves .

"Yes " when you and Fighter got closer ..that alternative path was in formation we had to do something about it..for the sake of Small Lady and for Tokyo Crystal"

"Enough. I heard enough. Please leave." she asked her to leave.

"Princess please understand...you are destined to.."

"Destined to what ...to relive somebody's life, love ,feelings ... This is to much already .."

"I'm sorry, I should have told you...but we all know how much you an ld Mamo-chan love each other so what is the point of changing everything..."

"I don't know anything anymore. And what am I supposed to do ..let them die..."

"I'm sorry , I don't understand why are you do upset you already know Chibiusa is our real Princess, what's the big deal." said Rei.

"Your not being serious?" Usagi raised an eyebrow.

"Why change everything?" You are one month away from the wedding the Starlights are not even here soooo..."

" I just want to be alone right now " without a word Usagi grabbed her small handbag and ran out of the crying...

It was getting dark. Usagi was wondering around in town without any exact destination. She didn't even notice that she wondered of and ended up in the same amusement park where she and Seiya had their date. There was also an old flyer hanging on the wall "Three Lights" in concert tonight live. She smiled coyly at the memories from the date and from the time Seiya sang to her. At that moment she realized something ..how she really missed her. The way she teased her about her Odangos, the way she managed to make her smile. "I know what I have to do...so she looked around grabed her magic crystal and shouted "Moon Eternal ...Make up!" In just a minute she was all transformed with her white wing and eternal fuku she decided that she needed to her again to get her feeling straight. Before she left the other inners found her and said that they will be besides her no matter what she decides. Mercury , Jupiter , Mars and Venus joined her and decided to meet up with the only persons who could lead them to Kinmoku.

"I am sorry Usagi..." i didn't mean it that way."

"I know I am sorry I got carried away.." said Sailor Moon aand hugged her friend.

"Let's find them"

"Who?" asked Mercury

"Our children"

She wasn't sure if they are welcomed...but she had to get rid of the doubt which settled over her heart.


	5. Forget you

Meanwhile on Kinmoku , the Starlights had some important tasks to take care off. They were busy as ever. Sometimes there was no time to think about their personal issues.

It was a new day.The sunlight poured into the window of Seiya's bedroom. She was still asleep, lately being carried away in Dreamland seemed a new way of escaping the cruel reality.

"Hey , Seiya...come on wake up already ..we are late." shouted Yaten nervously we have to prepare you know for the arrival of the Princess.

"Oohhh...sure I will be there in 5". Seiya didn't know where she was for a few seconds she's been having a wonderful dream and had to wake to cruel reality again.

"Your late as usual" said Healer and Maker.

"I'm sorry.."

"You know, you should already get it together Fighter...forget her already"said Healer.

"She does have Point..."agreed Maker.

" You don't know what your talking about! How could you understand how I feel! " You could hear the sadness in her voice.

"We do, but believe us we only want what is the best for you. Forget her! she is already taken! " said Healer .

"Don't think,that I dont know that, but still it hurts so much...Now let's not talk about it ...our princess is on her way home. Let's go!" She said and left them behind before they could say anything.. Healer and Maker walked behind her, wishing their friend to forget the Moon Princess for once and for all.

"Welcome back Princess " they said.

"Glad I arrived at the palace, said Kakyu , I am exhausted "

"Your chamber is ready'

"Thank you ,my dear Starlights.What would I do without you!"she smiled.

"You're welcome!"

"Oh , Fighter I wish to have a word with you ..."

"Sure...Is everything alright?" she asked worried.

" I am fine...but.. you...! I hear you're having a difficult period.

"Huh?" she raised an eyebrow .

I know that you still love her..."

"Princess I"..said Fighter ,she was speechless.

"Promise me you will forget about her ,I have heard that in a month she is..."

"I know... my feelings are to strong...I know she doesn't love me...I'm no moream only friend ."

I don't wish to hurt you...just to help you get over this difficult period"

"It know I am sorry...I will forget her..I have to go now ..You should rest Princess after this long journey . See you tomorrow."Fighter left the chamber of her Princess. She hurried to get toher room closed the door behind her,hand trembling from pain and shame she broke down in tears. " _I have to do something to get her out of my mind..and my heart_." Not knowing what was happening on the other side of the galaxy...

"How can we get the Starlights to come here " asked Sailor Moon curiously from _"her son_ ". Just by looking at him, made her thoughts wirl around Seiya.

"Well " you see as I told you, our powers all limited and we are faiding slowly away...but we could show you the way to Kinmoku. We are half " _aliens_ " sooo...But we cannot travel with you."

"I see" said Mercury by glancing over her supposed to be daughter."If you can give me details coordinates we could use Sailor Teleport to get on their planet!"

"Ok.Great idea" said Jupiter.

"Yes , yes! I can wait to see where Yaten lives .." said Venus smiling.

"Realy ..now ..be serious you guys"said Mars.

"Well I am serious ..." Venus's eyes were sparkling from excitement.

"Guys let's do this " said Sailor Moon encouraging their friends.

"What if Haruka and the others find out?"asked Jupiter with a worried voice.

" That is why we are leaving like this"looking down at her children for a whole minute Sailor Moon smiled and her eyes met the 16 year old girl's blue eyes ...and felt something so warm inside. She wanted to say something, but she didn't know what."Goodbye" and with that they were gone.


	6. We meet again

The journey seemed to last forever,they passed by each of their celestial symbols. Sailor Moon tried to figure out what she's going to say to Seiya,will she be happy to see her.So many questions will be answered soon. They finally managed to reach the end of the Solar system, entering in a new one. Soon they saw it,Kinmoku it is here, we are here. "I am here Seiya"

They landed on this beautiful planet were the air was the mix of olives and freshly blooming flowers. The sun was already setting. The five beautiful senshi were amazed by the beauty of the planet. Now the only thing they had to do is find the palace were the Starlights were.

"It must be somewhere around here" said Jupiter amazed by the beauty of flowers, that were different from those on Earth .

"Probably" Sailor Moon was also fascinated by the beautiful sight in front of her, but there was no time to waste and they were to tired to be laying around and gasping.

"Ahhhhh...There look look guys ...that palace" screamed Venus.

"Yeah .. that's is for sure " said Mars and started walking along the path leading towards the palace.

They wanted to enter, but the guardians stopped them in their way.

"We are here to see the Princess Kakyu and the Starlights." At the same time , Fighter past by the entrance of the palace..and hear her voice.."No way this can be her ...she said confused ...I am hallucinating again..."

"Please could you announce your princess, that we are here, well are sure she will receive us" pleaded Sailor Moon."This can be...but what if ..."the door opened slowly behind the guardian and Fighter looked out. She suddenly felt faint,when she saw who was standing there. Her knees weakened.."Odan.. Sailor Moon!" her voice was full of surprise and excitement.

"Fighter!!!" Sailor Moon ran up to her and smiled.Her excitement was written all over her face, she didn't even want to deny how happy she felt when she saw her.Fighter could barely react, but when she realized that her Odango is there she hugged her without any hesitation. It was mind-blowing for both of them.

"What..why are you here. Did something happen? "Completely confused.

"We came here to see you.. aren't you glad to see me?asked Sailor Moon smiling

"Of course I am ... I'm just surprised, that's all.Are you alone?"

"No..the girls are here to ...Come on in guys" ...she called out to the other senshies.

"Hey guys..how you been...?"they said all at once.

Everybody was so excited.

"What is all the comotion about? Asked Healer asked ..but when she saw who arrived to her home planet si was also in a shock.

Slowly the Princess and Maker also arrived and greeted the five senshies.Maker was reserved as always, but she caught the eye if Mercury and gave her a faint smile.

"How long are you..going to stay?" I know you have wedding in a month" asked Kakyu.

"Well..yeahh ...that to...but now we came because we were wondering how you have been." her hand were still interlaced with Fighter's.

"Come in and let's have a nice chat inside"and slowly they walked down the hallway.


	7. You are here

_How would you define destiny? Is it something we create our selfs or something that is thrown upon us and have to go on and live it. I would say it's something you "choose" to "create" yourself_

.

After the big entrance the five senshies turned back into their civilian forms. It was a relief for them that they managed to arrive safely and the suprise was a huge one for the Starlights. The three of them also changed back in their civilian forms. They usually were transformed, because within the palace and on official duties they had to be on their toes.It was strange to see them in their true gender at first. Seiya had the same qualities as man, strong and confident, but at the same time she seemed so fragile. Her blue eyes were like big puddles of water, inviting you to keep looking in to them so you could see your reflection in them. Her hair tide up in her signature ponytail. Yaten was the shortest of the Starlights. Big, green eyes , long silky silvery hair and a bored expression made Yaten soooo...unique. Underneath all of that somewhere deep inside everyone knew she is sensitive one. Taiki the tallest and "smartest" of the three always calm and gathered, was a bit shaken up by the arrival, but quickly got it together.

Everyone split up Taiki and Amy rapidly found some interesting theories to debate on and quickly found theirselfs in the Kinmokian library studying and trying to prove their point to one another.

Well Minako didn't waist any time either "Hey, Yaten could you please me around, I just bet this palace has a lot of secret chambers where you can get lost. I don't want that or else who is going to save me " she smiled invitingly.

"Well uhmmm...I guess..." a small blush appeared on her face, she turned away quickly so noone would see her like that.

"Minako-chan?" What are you doing."

"What do you mean, Rei -chan"

"She is girl"

"Sooo"she asked raising an eyebrow.

" We shouldn't mess around"

"Rei -Chan you see, I saw that we may have a child together...I just really want to know that is true or not' she whispered softly.

"I guess, but..."

"I'm glad we cleared that up.Ooo Yaten ...wait for me..." she grabed a hold of the Starlight and moved to visit the palace.

Rei and Makoto felt very sleepy. It was quit late already and they were tired from the trip they had. Seiya asked maid to show them to their room and provide pajamas and clothing for the next day for them. "Thanks ..I guess tomorrow I will go and visit the kitchen. I can, righ?"asked Makoto.

"Sure . it's huge and honestly I can hardly wait to taste one your cakes Makoto..."

"Yes... yummy" said Usagi.

"Odango...you and your appetite will sure be giving trouble to our chefs" said Seiya with smile on her face and her a usual sexy wink.

"Hahaha ..very funny.Usagi pretended to offended. "I can see you still have your sense of humour."

"Well ..that is what you like about me"

"What gives you that idea"

"I can see it in your eyes". Seiya inched closer.

"No way...!"Usagi looked away, because she felt her face turning red at the remark.

"Well ok.. we are going to bed . See you tomorrow. " Rei wawed goodbye and followed the maid.

"Sooo ..shell we go? " Seiya outstretched her hand waiting for Usagi.

"Where ?" she panicked.

"To your room of course"

,"Ahhhhh..sure" she put her hand in Seiya's, it was like magic when they touched.Both of them tried to ignore the feeling..it was hard . Usagi looked down from the corner of her eye on their interlaced hands and she though to herself " _this is such a nice e feeling..is it normal that I have this feeling_?"

"This will be your room. It is right next to mine.Do you like it?"

"Ohhh..I love it. But this to big for me." There was a huge bed with lots of puffy pillows on it. Huge glass windows were all over, one of them lead to the balcony.It had its personal bathroom too. She was stunned how beautiful it was.

"This room is bigger than my house" she joked.

"You deserve the best" said Seiya with full sincerity. Usagi blushed a bit on the remark and it was too late to turn away.

"I will let you get some sleep, the trip must have been exhausting." Seiya didn't know what else to say.

"Seiya..I...missed you..."she looked at her that were the first words that came to her mind. She just wasn't ready to let her go yet.

" I missed you to as well... I never thought I see you again."

"Well here I am , we have a lot of catching up to do" said Usagi.She wanted so bad to hug her again, but she didn't it felt awkward.

"Yess ..we do. If you need anything my room is next to yours on the right. Don't hesitate to call. Ok?"

"Sure. Good to know".

"Sweet dreams, Odango!" she caressed the side of her cheek.

"Sweet dreams , Seiya!" She wanted so badly to ask her to stay a bit longer, but she couldn't say a word. Seiya left the room and Usagi's face was sting tingling where she touched her face.Seiya stopped for a moment in front of the door. " _She is here ...I can't believe it. How will I survive these days?. I told myself I will forget about her, but all I wanna do is to get in her room and carry her away..What am I thinking...She wouldn't come..she has someone special already. Odango why are you here_?"

Usagi couldn't sleep...Just thinking about her made her stomach bubbly..she felt something she never felt before,an unknown feeling, a surge of arousal under her stomach. She slowly took her her clothes of, she felt like she was suffocating. She laid on her bed without any cloches on. She started to trail her finger along side her body until she managed to reach a high point in satisfying herself. She never done that before, but she kept thinking, that Seiya was the one touching her and it felt nice. Once reaching "higher pleasures " she got dressed and fell asleep in the huge bed.She wanted to be morning to see _her_ again.


	8. Seeing you like this

Seeing you like this

Soon everybody woke up after a night full of excitement. Seiya opened her eyes quickly got dressed and found herself in front of Usagi's room. She knocked on the door, not to hard not wanting to disturb her , if she was still asleep. The door opened slowly. Usagi's hair was undone from her usual Odango and cascaded down her back. She was still sleepy, but she knew she had to wake up.Seiya was relieved after all she hasn't been dreaming she is here.

" Morning, Odango..!" putting on a beautiful smile.

"Morning, Seiya! "

"Hurry up ... breakfast is almost ready..I just know you wouldn't miss eating."

"Hahaha..you think you are so funny, but your right I wouldn't. I'm hungry we only ate before we left".

"I will let you get dressed...we go eat and after that..." Seiya winked.

"After that what?"

"The Princess gave us the day of so...we get to show you around and spend time together.."

"Really...that's so cool..."she hugged Seiya she was so happy. Seiya hugged her back. It was so warm. Usagi realitzed quickly what she done and slowly pulled away. It would have been akward to be hanging on her so suddenly. But she couldn't. Before lettings go they looked into each others eyes.

"Sooo ...I should get dressed then..."

"Sure"..

"I'm glad you're here Odango" and she left.

"Me too."

Everyone gathered around the table in the dining room. The chefs really made the first breakfast on Kinmoku memorable. Pancakes, fruit salad, freshly squeezed juice...yummy it made everyones day. The Princess had some task to attend that is why she couldn't join them.

Seiya was sitting next to Usagi.Rei and Makoto somewhere in the middle, well Minako quickly found herself next to Yaten and Ami set next to Taiki.

"How about you girls get freshen up and we are going on a tour today."

"Sure"."Great"all at once.

"Okay...we meet up in 10 at the palace entrance.

"Sure" Usagi's smiled in excitement.

"So are you guys ready?" asked Taiki.

"Yesss"

Taiki seeatdropped ... "okay".

They started walking along the streets and the first place they managed to bump into was a shopping center.

"Oh wow. I want to get in. .But wait we don't have any money...and even if did probably yen is no good here on Kinmoku right'"said Usagi disappointed.

"Don't worry about it you can go shopping..you need clothes.. because I guess you will be staying for a few days" said Yaten.

"We do we do... "said Minako and grabbed Yaten's hand. "Come in show me around..."

"Well I was thinking of going together..."

"She didn't have time to finish her sentence Minako pulled her away. Everybody laught and went on looking for something they need.

"Come on Odango...I will show you around"Seiya grabbed her hand.

"These clothes are beautiful" she said.

"Yes .You should try these on. I bet you look good in them"

"Hey..stop doing that" Usagi said with a nervous voice.

"What?" asked Seiya confused.

"Nothing..just don't"

She went in and tried the dresses on. She came out posed to Seiya like a model.Every dress showed of her beautiful figure. Seiya's heartrate increased.

"Hey, Usagi there is shop with wedding dresses near by, come on you have try some on.."shouted Makoto.

Seiya's heart skipped a beat...because of the the sudden pain. It was like someone just shot an arrow through her heart.

Usagi couldn't even react, and Makoto and Ami took her away . Seiya tried to hide it, the _pain_..she went along with girls. Usagi's eyes kept searching for Seiya's, but she turned away from her. She suspected, that this was to much for her The girls picked out a dress and asked her to try it on.That is what she did.Until then the two girls went on looking for some dresses for the bridesmaid. Usagi came out of the dressing room. Seiya was stunned how beautiful she was in that white dress. She looked like angel.

"Wow, Odango ... your breathtaking...your boyfriend is a lucky guy." Seiya said.

"I guess" she said.

Seiya could barely resist to pick her up and kidnapp her. She got closer to her Odango. They were alone. Usagi felt Seiya near her and heart started pounding like it was trying to get out."

"Here let me help you with..." Seiya outstretched her hand, Usagi gently put her hand in hers and started walking towards the mirror. She looked at herself in it...and then she turned to Seiya not saying anything.

"Your beautiful ..!'

"You told me that already" Usagi said.

"I will tell you as many time necessary " she said.

"Seiya...I .."

"Shhhh...don't say anythin"'she put her finger on Usagi pink lips trying to seal them. Their eyes met. There was no need for words. Seiya just couldn't resist and leaned in. Usagi knew what was going to happen, but she just couldn't move. Was it because she was to surprised or because deep inside she wanted it to. Seiya started caresing her cheek which turned pink and from pink to unusual shade of red.First she put a sweet tender kiss on her cheek... barely missing her lips. Usagi felt like she couldn't breath. And then she pulled away looking in to those beautiful big blue eyes and she wanted to kiss her so bad on the lips...but the girls interrupted them. It could have been a perfect moment, but it wasn't meant to be.

They turned away from each other.Seiya went to get some refreshments for the fgirl and waited until they finished changing.


	9. Getting closer

Getting closer

Meanwhile on the other side of the store Minako and Yaten were walking along.The senshi of love was so excited, but Yaten had her bored image put on again.

"Would you like to go in this store?"she asked. "This looks nice."

"I can't decide... Minako ran from here to there.Yaten was curious what she isgett going to do.She just had enough... she grabbed Minako's hand

"Come on already..."

"Hey...Ahhhhh.. I'm coming ."

They entered the store full of beautiful dresses pijamas, underwear.

" I want,... I want... everything" her eyes bugged out at the view.

"You have got to be kidding me"..said Yaten.

"No .. I'm not..."she smiled. "Hey Yaten come and find me"and with that Minako disappeared.

" _Where could she be...ohh god why do I have to put up with this situation. I just simply don't like playing hide and seek ."_

Yaten kept wondering where did she go.

"Come on Minako, please .."Minako jumped out and grabbed her from behind. Yaten was so surprised she jumped and fell causing Minako to fall on her. They were so close their lips almost touched. They looked each other in the eye, heartrate increased and they almost kissed, but the saleslady interrupted them."Is everything alright" she asked.

"Yess!"

"Yeah, sure ...we are ok" said Minako she didn't know where to turn her face was burning.She felt like it was in fire.

"So...would you help the lady pick up some nice things to wear? When she is done you may deliver everything to the palace."

"Sure. Come on miss!"said the saleslady.

"You are not coming with me?"asked Minako.

"No..I can't..I have to go"Yaten felt so flustered.

"But..I want ...Never mind. " Minako sighted as she watched Yaten leave . Yaten was as flustered as Minako. She almost crashed into Seiya who was carrying the refreshments for the girls.

"Hey watch it.."

"What?" Said Yaten frustrated.

"I almost dropped everything" Seiya said a bit angry at the shortest Starlight.

"Well..You should watch where your going" and with that she left Seiya alone. Seiya watched her leave " _What the hell is wrong with her"._ she wondered.She knew Yaten was a bit cranky, but now it was somehow different.

Back on Earth the Outers were "keeping" an eye on the children.

"Do you think they are telling the truth?"could they really be..?"wondered Hotaru.

"Well you see how they managed to protect themselves from my attack"

"I thought we managed to reassure that our Princess will not take "that" path, but the connection between her and that Starlight is strong."

"Michiru we could still make sure she doesn't there has to a way"

"Well I guess the only way it would be if that Starlight was gone..I mean really gone" said Haruka.

"You must be joking" ..asked Hotaru.

"Don't you want Chibiusa San to live?

"I do...but we are not... Suddenly there was a knock on the door. It was her.

"What do you want? Why are you here? " Haruka answered with anger.

"I'm here to talk to Setsuna San" said Kousagi gently although the greeting she received was cold and rejecting.

"I'm here" Setsuna greeted her.

"I'm glad your here. I know I'm the last person you want to see right now...but I just really wanted to talk to someone..I leave if you want".

"Hahaha ..you should do that!' Haruka bursted.

"This was a bad idea, I'm sorry" she left and a tear ran down her cheek and after that another. She started running and she wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into Mamoru who was on his way to the Outers to find out where Usagi and the others were.

"Miss, are you ok?

" I'm sorry...I "..and she continued running.

"He saw Haruka Michiru and Setsuna in the door. He figured that the girl came from their house.

"Who is she..? He asked.

"Nobody " they refused to tell him who she was to protect him.

"I have to go now! See you later ."

"Wait , Setsuna san!"

"Yes? "

"Do you know where I can find Usako?"

Setsuna swallowed hard. "She has a mission to accomplish.Dont worry...it will be ok"

"Is she ok? Why didn't she tell that she has to leave?"

"It's something that she has to deal with alone.Believe me in the end, hopefully everything will be ok"she said and with that she was gone.

Kousagi ran and ended up at Hikawa Shrine confused and alone was standing there and thinking how can her future be so uncertain. She exist now, but she knew her existence was put in danger at the moment Chibiusa traveled back in time to make sure she will be born.

"Kousagi Chan" called out Setsuna.

"Pluto...Setsuna you are here." she was so happy to see her she ran over and hugged her.

The beautiful green haired senshi was stunned by the sudden affection

"I'm sorry...I know it's hard for you to really trust me, believe me I don't want anyone getting hurt."

"I know, Princess it"s just .."

"I understand ...Your affection for Chibiusa Chan is strong, but it's not my fault..I just want to live."

"There's no way the both of you can exist.."

"I'm very much aware of that, but you know Mom always said we are special, because we are created from a love that was a spontaneous, exciting and stronger than those who wanted to separate them. I don't think it's fair that she has to relive someone's unfulfilled love life. "

"Your right in many ways, but still ...I will try not to interfere, but I can't guarantee that Saturn, Neptune and Uranus won't"

"I see".. .the wind began to blow harder. "There's a big storm coming our way. We should get inside" said Kousagi."Would you like to come in and have a cup of tea with us? I'm sure my brother and the others will be glad to see you."

"Alright" Setsuna thankfully excepted the invitation. She sknew deep inside it was alright to give her chance.


	10. House of Horrors

" _I am so stupid! Why did I have to try that wedding dress on? I should have said no. I know I've hurt her feelings. Why can't I stop thinking about her like that? Could it be true that we have a future together. I mean when she looked me in the eyes back there and when she kissed my cheek I thought I was going to faint...ohh God it so hard...!!! She is girl after all? How is it possible that we can have children? Although she did turn into a man while she was on Earth..so I can see why couldn't she again...No noooo_. "

"Oi,Odango!"

"What?"

"Hey don't eat me please. Are you okay?" asked Seiya gently. "You spaced out and when you do that we all know you can get seriously hurt or hurt somebody else..." gaving her a sexy wink.

"I'm alright thanks...and I am not that klutz..." the moment she said that she stepped on a banana peal and slipped. Fortunately Seiya was there to catch from behind. She hugged her tide "I knew you need me to protect you"she wispered in her right ear. Usagi stopped for a moment and breathed her scent and enjoyed her touch ,even if it was for a few seconds it felt like angels touch.

"Thanks" she said to the marble floor.

"Baka,Usagi! Are you okay? Rei ran to her as fast as she could.

"Of course she is, I was here to save her " Seiya joked and gave her casual wink.

"Hahaha..your so full of yourself Seiya " said Usagi sticking out her tongue.

"Hey guys wait for us" coming from behind was Ami and Taiki.

"Hey for us too." Said Minako and Makoto who happened to walk in the same store as Minako

"So what are you to guys up to?"asked Seiya from Taiki and Ami.

"Nothing" they said it at the same time and they were blushing so hard..everyone gave them the a questioning look.

"By the way?Where's Yaten?" Taiki asked trying to get attention of them.

"I saw her a while ago..she almost ran into me and made me spill the refreshments"

"I'm here.. I'm coming don't miss so so much.Let's go already!I had enough of this shopping trip"said Yaten bored.

"We can go somewhere else if you like...there's a fun park.."

" I wanna goo.." exlaimed Usagi and Minako.

" Do they have cotton candy, and some delicious foods. I am so hungry."

" Yes they do ..."said Seiya with a smile.

"Then come on let's go..." She grabbed Seiya by the hand and started running.

"Wait... Odango you dibt even know the way..?

"Come and show me!"

"Your such child! "

"Am I?"

"Yess...but it's okay. I like that about you"Seiya confessed honestly. Usagi smiled at her sincere confession.The others were behind. Rei and Makoto were walking behind the rest of them.

"Hey Rei -chan?"

"Yes"

"How long do you think we are staying. When is Usagi chan tell Seiya what she found out."

"I don't know probably soon I guess" said Rei.

"Who do you think she will choose.. it's hard to believe she would give up Chibiusa."

"I guess she wouldn't, but did you see her.. I mean look at her Mako-chan. I haven't seen her smile this much in long time. Since they left although Mamoru is back, the sparks in her eyes were missing. Since we have been here although it's been for a day..her eyes are smiling again.."

"You are right I noticed that since she first saw Seiya, when we arrived. Ohh I wouldn't be in her shoes right now."

"We are here guardians and do we have the right to force her in destiny just because ...of her past life..."

"I just want her to be happy and the others to"

"Me too ..me too" Rei sighted and they tried to catch up with the others.

In 10 minute they arrived to park. Full of strange Kinmokian animals, beautiful flowers and of course delicious food. Usagi remembeed their date on Earth how flustered she felt when they were in house of horrors. Well the Kinmokian fun house was no different.

" Are you sure" Usagi asked the guy.

"Why?are you scared... Said Seiya

"No way...see you". Said Usagi trying to prove that she is brave girl.

"Hey wait up" yelled Minako.

"Girls wait up! You will get lost." The two girl were gone before Seiya and Yaten could stop them. "Let's go find them..before they get heart attack"

"Where are they?Odango! Minako!"

"We should split up " suggested Yaten I go this way and you go that way.seiya agreed an both took a separate way.

"Minako Chan? Are you here? 7

Usagi was alone she lost Minako half way.Besides the scary faces the sounds made Usagi's hair in her back stand up.

"How do I get out of here" she cried.

"Seiya?Minako-chan?"..she yelled because suddenly a spooky ghost-like figure flew in front of her that had a shrieking sound.

"Odango?!" Where are you? Seiya heard her scream and she figured she must be terrified.

"Seiya I'm here and she started to run and Seiya started to run , she heard her yell. She wasn't sure where Usagi was because the place echoed. They kept on running until they bumped into each other.

"Ufffff..." She fell on top of Seiya.

"Odango..you ok?

"Seiya ..yes I was so scared..Hold me please.."

"Shhhh it's okay I'm here right now. Your safe with me."

"I know I am."she kept holding on to Seiya not letting go.. not even for a minute."I'm sorry for running into you so hard."

"It's okay as long as your safe."

" I don't know were Minako-chan is?"

"Don't worry Yaten is already looking for her and I am sure Yaten will be more scared then Minako". Seiya caressed the side of her cheek as Usagi was still crying.

"Hey now ...calm down I'm here aren't I? she asked gently.Relax, Odango, don't be scared."

"I'm not scared anymore, because you're here with me."

"Odango..."here voice chuckled.

Usagi lifted her head and looked Seiya right in the eye. She smiled at her...and Seiya just felt weak...She caressed her cheek with her fingeres and she swept away her blond bangs from her eyes. Usagi felt the same paralizing feeling that she felt in the dressing room, she just couldn't move. Seiya tried so hard not to lean in and kiss her... she was afraid she will reject her, but it was to hard. She didn't care if she did reject her, she just wanted to show her how she felt...Seiya leaned in their lips were mere milimiters away...Usagi felt her heart beat like a drum, she didn't object. Why should she? Deep inside she was dying to know how it felt to kiss Seiya. Usagi closed her eyes and Seiya planted a small kiss on her lips. It was fantastic. Seiya"s hand was shaking so bad while she touched her face..but she was focusing on the fact that she was kissing her Odango. Seeing that Usagi is not rejecting her kiss, she pressed her lips harder to hers. Usagi's hand wondered to Seiya's shoulders, holding on to them tidely so she wouldn't faint.Seiya's lip's tasted like cotton candy.Her lips and her body responded to Seiya's every move. It was magical. After a minute or so they broke away, breathing hard...


	11. This is not a dream

Usagi and Seiya were still sitting on the ground,hugging each other,faces mere milimiters away, breathing hard. That kiss set both of them over the edge. Usagi just hid her face in Seiya's chest not saying anything for quit a while.

"Odango...I'm sorry I've let my instincts take control of me . I never meant to disrespect you. I just wanted so bad too..."she couldn't finish her sentence because Usagi kissed her again.Seiya was so surprised, at first she let she just couldn't react. a few seconds past by and she closed her eyes again and enjoyed the sweet experience. she felt dizzy, happy , exited. So many emotions were released by their the simple fact, that their lips were touching. Usagi caressed Seiya cheeks while and after that her hand trailed to the Starlights ears where she felt along the silver crescent earings. Usagi then broke away trying to catch for air and she looked Seiya straight in her eyes and smiled.

"I don't mind.. at all. I have never done anything like this before. I wanted to do this yesterday when I saw you Seiya. I missed you so much. I feel that I'm trapped...and know that I know, what I know...that is something more to my life than to relive someone's life..."

"Odango...i don't know what to say."

" Do you still love me".

"What do you think, Odango? That's a stupid question. "Before they could continue their conversation from behind stepped out the tallest senshi.

"Are you guy's okay. You have been here for at least an hour"

" Yes...we are "

" We should be going now . it's getting late"said Taiki .

"Sure.. but what about Yaten and Minako?

"They are out. You should have seen Yaten's face when they came out. She freaked out because she saw a zombie.. really...hahaha that face..."Taiki laught so hard was so engrossed in telling the story that didn't notice how flustered these two were. Slowly they gathered together.

"You had us worried again...Usagi for once could you just not get lost.."said Rei.

"I'm so sorry..it won't happen again.."she said.She watched Seiya from the corner of her. she noticed how the Starlights pale skin was turning pink, but so was hers.She gave her smile and started walking back to the palace.Rei wanted to ask if everything was alright,but she decided it's better to wait and see what will happen.

After a long day of having fun it felt nice to take a warm bath. The bathroom that was connected to her room was a huge. A shower and a big bath tub." _Should I take a bath or a quick shower"._

 _A_ bath would be nice. Usagi turned in the water. She tried to fix the right temperature and poured in the bath tub some bubble bath to. It smelled like strawberries and vanilla. She started to undress. She wore a nice little blue dress with white dots on it. She unzipped it hit the floor. There was a huge mirror also in the bathroom she starred at her reflection..and after that she got into the bathtub .." _This feels nice.It makes me feel so relaxed...I was so_ _nervous..because..We kissed ..She kissed me on the lips and I kissed her back.. her lips are so soft, her touch felt like light feathers...I never felt like this. I can't believe I kissed her again...that I acted out of instinct. I felt so free..ohh Seiya ...I ...at the thought of the Starlight..her body reacted ..in way that it never did ..ummm...Seiya I...ummm..._ "she moaned as the warm water washed over her body. After a few minutes her breathing came back to normal. Sausage got out of the bathroom she was finished..She lay down on her bed surprisingly satisfied...Her thoughts drifted to Seiya again _..." She is so close. The room next to me is hers." I wonder what she is doing right now_."

Seiya rapidly closed the door behind her. The first thing she did also is to take a quick shower. she was exhausted. After finishing u she laid down on her bed. " _Odango...and I kissed. I have been dreaming about it for so long.I can't believe it she came to see me ...us...i don't know what will happen now.. She's getting married soon..I knew it was impossible for us to happen but now... should I just let her go...and let her marry him. What if she just freaked out a_ _bit...and .that is why she came..to have fun... Noo that can be she's not the type of girl who would decieve someone intentionally.._ _Oh my God ..your beautiful Odango...and I do love you with all my heart and soul. I would give my life for one more kiss like that. She's so near . She's in the other room next to mine. I wish I could just knock on her door and take her away..." Would she come... would you stay with me Odango Atama?_ Seiya fell asleep thinking of her. She was eager to see her again in the morning.

"Sweet dreams,Odango!" She whispered like she was next to her.

"Sweet dreams Seiya! Usagi closed her blue eyes and drifted of to land of beautiful dreams.


	12. Vanilla icecream

While everyone was a asleep at the palace, the senshies of Love was tossing and turning around in her bed. She had trouble sleeping.

 _"Come on Minako sleep already it getting late_."She looked at the clock that was on her nightstand. It was 2 am.

" _Ohhh...why ? I can't believe this...we were so close to each other back at the store. She smells so nice like_ waterlilies _and her big green eyes...oh..Yaten...I know you are really a girl but, the attraction I felt back then remained.Im wish I could tell how I I feel...And that we could also have future together... would you believe me if I told you. I'm surprised that I managed to keep this from you... Or this has to happen spontaneously. Why can it be easier_?" She thought to herself. She couldn't fall asleep. She climbed out of bed and opened the to door. The hallway was a lightened by thousands of small candles. She walked down the hallway to the kitchen was hoping to find some icecream to calm her nerves. There it was..the fridge. She opened the freezer and saw what she was looking for. She figured nobody would get upset just because she is going to eat a some delicious Kinmokian icecream. Suddenly she heard footsteps,but it was to late somebody grabbed her from behind "Ahhhhh.." she screamed.

"Shhhhh...it only me" said Yaten.Minako was relieved to see her,but was angry at the same time.

"You scared the crap out of me. " she poked her in the shoulders.

"Auuuu...sorry I didn't mean to scare you...I just wanted some icecream ..."Yaten said honestly ". I just ... haven't been able to fall asleep."

"Same here.."

" So want to eat with me?"asked Yaten.

"Sure.. What icecream do you want? I saw in here vanilla, chocolate , caramel ,a fruit I don't know..."

"That one is the best it like a mix strawberry and blueberry. You should taste it."

"Ok..can you get spoons and some icecream cups so we can eat.

" Of course" said Yaten.

They set down at the kitchen table next to each other .Minako had trouble deciding what she wanted so she chose to have a bit of everything. Yaten smiled at her, she felt weak , when she was around Minako. They started eating in silence just enjoying their creamy delite. At one moment Minako dropped her spoon. She reached down and grab it . Yaten did also wanting to help her. They touched the spoon at the same time and their hands brushed together. They lifted the spoon together ..not because it was heavy, it was because neither of them wanted to let go.

"Thanks.." said Minako feeling her cheek grow hotter.

"Your welcome"

"I will go get another one.." said Minako.She turned away from Yaten to get another spoon, but Yaten wasn't willing to let get go.She pulled the beautiful blond back when she tried to turn away and when the senshi of Love looked at her their eyes met. Without any further notice Yaten kissed a Minako on the lips. She cupped her hand suddenly to her face and kissed her. Minako was so surprised that at first she had her eyes open. After realising what was going on she closed them and enjoyed Yatons lips dancing on hers. She tasted like vanilla and chocolate icecream. It lasted about a minute and they broke away. they opened their eyes and stared at each other. Yaten started caresing her cheek. "I always wanted to kiss you. I couldn't resist anymore."

"Yaten..I" Minako was speechless.

"I wanted to show you back then to how I felt...but we had mission to accomplish..it was bad enough that Seiya was head over heels for that girl...we had to stay focused to find our Princess..."she explained.

" I see ...i felt the same way even after I found out who you really are, but."

"I know you are leaving soon so.. we may not have a future together,but I just had too... know what it feels like"she whispered in her ear.

"Yaten believe I know that if we try then..we could..." They heard noise. It was a maid.She heard some noise from the kitchen and wanted to see who it was. When she left Yaten turned away. "I have to go now tomorrow we have to wake up early in the morning. "

" I see..okay".

"Mina ...I ..." Yaten couldn't say a word. She saw how hurt Minako was and left. They both returned to their chambers and tried so hard to fall asleep again. It was harder now than before...


	13. Powers

Back on Earth the for sixteen year old children asked Setsuna-san for help. Not being in charge of their full power, because their existence was uncertain they couldn't travel back to their timeline. They needed clothes and so they went shopping. The three girls were so exited, of course Hiroaki was less exited being a guy and all, but he knew he can be in the same clothes forever. They went shopping, but they got hungry.

" Really, if you would know how much my little sis eats , you wouldn't mention food around her" he laugh out hard.

" I don't eat that much" Kousagi said offended by the remark.

"Yeah right, she gets that from Mom". Setsuna couldn't resist and smiled how these two were teasing each other. After that they passed by a music store it was a shame nobody was inside. Kousagi was drawn to it. She had to go in. When they entered brother and sister were like in another world. The first the boy laid his eyes on was a red guitar.

" This is awesome" he said.

"It sure is!" nodded Kousagi. "Look at this microphone. Ohhh I'm dead and gone to haven." The other two were amazed also by the instrument in the shop. There was a karaoke near the instruments.

"Can we try them out?" asked Kousagi.

" I don't think that would be a good idea"

"Ooo .. please please" all together.

"Okay , okay" if the shop assistant doesn't mind then you may try them

" Of course, poor instruments are laying around for a long time unfortunately."

"Geez.. thanks ! " they said.

The shop assistant turned on the karaoke instrument and the song of one of the Three Light was on. They froze for a moment, and quickly asked the shop assistant to turn it off.

" We know this song by heart, we don't need music nor the lyrics" Kousagi said with smile.

" Sure, everybody says so. Let me here you play it, if you think your so good! said the shop assistant with a sarcastic attitude. "The guys who played this song were very famous , but unfortunately they disband and nobody ever heard of them since. They were silent until she spoke out.

"Okay, guys ... 1, 2, 3,4 .. And They started playing and singing the song.

 _Kimi wa itsumo kagayaiteta_

 _Egao hitotsu chiisa na hoshi_

 _Taisetsu ni shiteta yo (eien no Starlight)_

 _Ano hi boku wa mamorenakute_

 _Kuyashi namida koraeta dake_

 _Itami ga nokoru yo (wasurenai Sweet heart)_

 _Search for your love, sora no suishou_

 _Search for your love, nakanaide kure_

 _Search for your love, hontou wa_

 _Dakishimetai no sa_

The way they sang was overwhelming the sales assistant was stunt, but not only him, but the persons who where walking by. Everybody gathered around the shop and listened to them sing. They were slowly finishing of the song when a celestial symbol appeared on Kousagi's forehead. I was the crossing of the moon and a star. On Hiroaki forehead the symbol of a star. On Katsumi's the symbols of Venus and Sailor Star Healer and on Umeko-chan's forehead a the symbols of Mercury and Sailor Star Maker. The energy within them started rising with every note. Setsuna had to do something quick. She quickly stopped time and everyone froze except for and the senshies.

"What happened? they asked.

" I had to stop time.. because your celestial symbols appeared and your foreheads."

" Huhh..." oh I see they usually happens, when we sing because of message hidden in our song. You see we really like to sing.." said Kousagi.

" I see try to finish the song. I can see that they are fading slowly and let us go home."

" Sure, but you will let us buy these right?'

"Okay , but let's go as soon as possible." Setsuna hurried them.

"Yessss! Thank you and Kousagi gave her kiss on cheek... "Your the best , Pu!" Setsuna stopped for a minute and watched them paying for the instrument and started wondering how close she and Kousagi were. The only person who ever called her Pu was Chibiusa. She knew she wouldn't exist, if Usagi stays with Seiya. She would be sad and part of her would feel very sorry for the light pink haired girl. But seeing her "other " princess like this how beautiful, gentle , kind and powerful she was...She wasn't sure how she wanted things to end. _" They are so different from our Princess, but yet they have something extremely unique. This is so hard. I know the others are up to something.. but who are we to chose who should live or die. Usagi -chan your choices will change our world for sure , but a future with this Princess and Prince doesn't look as bad as I thought at first. They could end up being good leaders. Ohhh Small Lady... I don't know if I ever see you again, could she give you up...will she live with herself...I think either way Sailor Moon has to make a big decision... It doesn't matter what her choice will be either way she will suffer."_

" Did you feel that" Hotaru asked. "What power? I bet this time even he sensed it. " How can she be so powerful?"

" I'm sure he did..." said Haruka. She has the power of two senshies. No person should ever poses such power. We have to do something quick. "Michiru...Michiru..are you alright? "

"No.. I saw something in the mirror?"

"What?"

" Death" ... and turned away from her lover.

"Who died?"

"It wasn't very clear. I don't know? she said but you could see fear in her eyes. "this never happened before!

" The future is uncertain, that is why...Don't worry we will make sure nothing changes ! said Haruka. The three Outers were up to something and what ever it was it wasn't pretty. Haruka was also driven by her negative feelings towards the leader of the Starlights. Now that she knew that she endangered the future again, she was more in a hurry to get rid of her, but time for good.


	14. Almost yours

A beautiful morning on Kinmoku. The sun was about to rise, birds sang their rythmical melody, the grass smelled heavenly. Everything felt perfect, in place, natural. Usagi opened her eyes and the first thing came to her mind was the kiss she and Seiya shared yesterday. she wasn't sure if this a good thing but every time she recalled the memory..she just couldn't stop smiling and feel like she was in heaven. " _We kissed.. and I'm thinking about it.I'm so silly she probably forgot about it.Or maybe not?What should I do if she wants to kiss me again? Or what do I do if she doesn't? This is stupid. Probably I should wait and see what happens..ooo..what to ware??"_ difficult question. Before she could reach in her closet a knock on the door disturbed her thoughts.

"Who is it..."she asked.

"It's me" Seiya said.

"Jussst a minute..." She quickly fixed her messed up hair..and her nightgown which was a the colour of the sky. Midnight blue silk was clungining to her body. One of the strips slid down her shoulder she didn't noticed she was to excited.She got to door, touched the doorknob and opened the door.

" Good morning, Seiya!" she took on sexy pose.

"Gggooodd morning, Odango! " when she saw how beautiful she was in her nightgown her words drowned.

" Would you like to come in?" she invited Seiya in.

" Sure. Sooo how did you sleep last night?" she tried to avoid looking at her because she knew if she did, she couldn't resist the urge to grab her, she looked attractive.

"Great! It been a long time since I slept this good. I had a beautiful dream to."

"Was it about me? Seiya gave her a sexy wink.

"Maybe..Maybe not!" she teased Seiya trying to get her to look at her.

"Odango ... I wanted to ask you something . I don't know how to say this...but.."

"What?"asked Usagi raising and eyebrow.

"Well you see. We have to go ...on trip ..you know official business and all...and I was thinking...how about staying here a bit more and come with..us..you..and the girls. We are traveling to the other side of Kinmoku to visit the parents of our Princess. Every year they have a big feast, organizer parties and picnics I was thinking you would like to join us.."Seiya was anxious to hear an answer.

"Sure...I would love to..I mean we loved to join if we can..." Usagi was so excited that's he jumped and hugged Seiya tight. It felt nice to be in her arms. She just wanted to stay forever.Seiya was nervous as hell, but she had to keep it together, but couldn't resist to run her hands trough Usagi's back.Her hand ran up and down Usagi's back breathing in the scent of her shampoo, which was a sweet mix of raspberry and vanilla. They let go of each other and looked each other in the eye. Everything was just perfect. The two of them together alone, in the room hugging..

" I so happy ..." Seiya said honestly.

"Me too.." Usagi looked to the floor.

" Odango..I will let you get dressed...and see you at breakfast. I asked chefs to make some delicious pancakes and desert ... chocolate chips cookie flavoured icecream."

"Wooooww..I love ... everything". Usagi said.

" I know" Seiya smiled.

" I hope we are not causing you to much trouble..We dropped by so suddenly.."

"Odango ..you can come when ever you like...you could stay here forever if you wanted" Seiya said honestly.

" Seiya...I..." Her voice trailed off.

"Tell me would you stay with me if I asked you to, Odango?"she looked her straight in the eye.

" I wish it was that easy!!" she said.

"Why did you kiss me? " Seiya asked. Usagi at first was so surprised at the question..but here it was.

"Because...I wanted to..! "

" You are getting married soon...in less then month..You are going to be his wife and I.."

"Shhhh... don't Seiya.." she put her finger on her lips..."don't remind me please."

"Why ...not..When I was on Earth the only thing you waited is for him to call you, to write to you..I know that it wasn't his fault he couldn't...but now he is with you..and you are here". Seiya's eyes were full of questions.

"It true...but you left ...you promised to come back and visit..but you didn't come.." Usagi turned away from her. "I missed you..your friendship your.."

"Sooo is that we are,friends Odango?" She grabbed her by the hand and pulled her back.

"Maybe not..."she confessed breathing hard.The words were coming out harder as Seiya's face got closer to hers.

"Then,what are you doing here Odango? You can deny what happened between us yesterday. I mean, I know I always dreamed of kissing your pink lips, touching your hands and your beautiful skin..I dreamed of holding you close, like now."

"Seiya..I ..want it to...but at the same time I am so confused about what I should do". Usagi felt so nervous when they were like this...this close to each other..A thought crossed her mind..she didn't feel so nervous around Mamoru for so long...that when he got close..she felt nothing anymore..But with her... she felt like she could fly away.

"Odango..I don't know, if I stand a chance please tell me..No matter how small I will fight for you...I hate giving up you know that. I won't insist , if you tell me. I leave your room right now. We will be friends and nothing more."

" Seiya...I..." Usagi felt Seiya's breath on her neck as she was hugging her." Don't you dare leave me again" she cried.

Seiya couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Really.. do you mean that".

"Yes.. I do" Usagi said with a smile."I don't know how you do it , but you make my heart beat faster, Seiya.."

" Odango...all I am asking you, is to let me prove to you that I can make you happy...I know you are a princess and I ...but ...I am in love with you Usagi Tsukino, with your blond odango hairstyle and blue eyes, your appetite and soul."

 _"Wow"_ Usagi said to herself. Noone ever confessed to me before, like she did.

"Seiya ..."

"Odango" and then she just kissed her without any further notice.Usagi's hand rose to Seiya's cheek right to her earings. She found something sexy about caressing them while they kissed. Seiya's hand wandered down Usagi's back up and down. Slowly she grabbed the loosy lace of the nightgown and it slipped down her shoulder and strated kissing the skin of her neck. Usagi felt the urge of giving Seiya more space, so she lolled her head back and enjoyed her lips on her neck.. Seiya was overwhelmed "I want you so much". Seiya lifted Usagi up and backed her up against the wall. It was... magnificent. Usagi felt along Seiya's ponytail and had to hold on hard so she wouldn't fall. Seiya stopped for a second looked into her eyes and smiled and she saw how excited her bunny was.She enjoyed every second she could. Seiya played with the edge of Usagi's nightgown and her hand slid up her bare back. Usagi was in extasy, so was Seiya.Right then nothing else mattered just the two of them beeing together like _that_. Usagi' s mind was cloauded by Seiya's hot touch. Her hands wondered from Usagi's bare back to the front wanting to tooch her in more intimate way. Unfortunately a knock on the door interrupted what they have started.

"Usagi!" yelled Rei at first there was no answer.

"Come on.Open up already..I know you are not asleep..I heard you knocked something off the table".What she didn't know was that when Seiya grabbed Usagi she knocked a vase down from the table.They quickly tired to get themselves together.Seiya opened the door. Rei was so surprised at first,but she could have known Seiya would come and great Usagi in the morning.

"Oh hey Rei-chan" said Usagi.Seiya just came and invited us to trip."

"Yeah..and I was just about to leave.See you later guys!" Seiya waved them goodby.Rei turned to Usagi and gave her a questioning look, but she said nothing turned around and went to the bathroom and changed.

"What happened to vase?"asked Rei after Usagi finally managed to choose a drees fronher closet a pink dress with small white flowers on it.

"Oh..that..you know me how clumsy I am.I accidentally knocked it off". said Usagi with a tint of nervousness in her voice.

"I see..So how long are we planning to stay Usagi?"asked Rei.

" A few days more for sure. You heard Seiya. The Princess invited us to trip. We can just rudely say No."

"And just when are you going to tell her that.."

"I am planning to...soon..." said Usagi

"Alright . I wonder how will she react."

"Me too..." with smile on her face."Come on Rei-chan let's go have a delicious breakfast" ..

"Okay..you and your food" laughed Rei.

On Earth it was getting late...time to sleep. Kosagi somehow couldn't sleep. She got off her bed and watched how the others drifted away in land of dreams.

She got dressed and started walking until she got on spot where the moon was clearly visible in the sky. Right then a shooting star crossed it's path and again the celestial symbols on Kousagi 's forehead started to glow. She felt incredibly strong and full of life. _"What does this mean?Are they already getting closer?I feel so alive...but this means that...if I feel like this then Chibiusa is dying.Did we do a bad thing coming here. I didn't mean for anyone to die.I just want to live.How will you decide this Mom? I'm sorry I never thought..off it this way...I don't know her...she is my sister in way,but I..love my brother and my friends. Besides she also came back and made sure she's the one who gets born, not us, having the full support of thr Outers to.Please forgive me.."_ she cried as her celestial symbols kept on appearing on her forehead and slowly her crystal that was marked with same symbol stared glowing in the colours of the rainbow.


	15. Getting ready

Everybody arrived to the dining room and started to eat. There was a heavy silence in the air. Seiya was watching Usagi and Usagi was Seiya and smiled. Rei was watching the both of them.Well Yaten and Minako acted distant in spite the events that took place between them last night. Yaten was with her usual bored expression and Minako wasn't very hungry.She felt bad for what happened..well she felt bad because Yaten turned her down although Yaten also wanted to be with her.

" Could somebody pass me the strawberry sauce" asked Yaten. She hates strawberry sauce, but that was the one next to Minako so ...

"I can.." whispered Minako.

"Thanks.." she touched her hand..and Minako felt shivers.

"With pleasure"." _why are you doing this Yaten.I mean really? Her eyes ..I Iove them"_

Makoto asked the Princess if the trip is long one.

"Don't worry,my dear. We will get there fast I can assure you we travel with the speed of light"she said kindly.

"It should be interesting" Ami said

"You will see, Mizuno San, we will be there in now time and I'm sure you will enjoy yourself" said Taiki in calm voice. Ami smiled..and blushed.

"We have to pack our clothes and within an hour we are off" said Seiya.

"Then we have to hurry" said Usagi.

" Don't worry. The only thing you have to do is pick out the clothes you want to ware and maids will pack them in and they send it after us."

"Wow...nice.." so let's get started. Usagi and Seiya walked down together on the hallway.

"So what are the parents of the Princess like?"asked Usagi while they were walking towards the room

"They are really nice people"assured Seiya. "When we were a bit younger they were the ones who assigned us to protect the princess, it was and it still is a great honour to be one of her guardians"

"Who decided which one of you is the leading Starlight as in you" asked Usagi.

"Well , the three of us are equally important in our mission Odango, but I was born to be a Fighter..we are born under a star and if the sign of that star appears on your forehead it mean you are it."

" Wooooww...great story.I can wait to tell you mine ." Said Usagi and gave Seiya smile.

"Okay ..so we are this is my room ."

"Yeah" here we are. "Go get ready..and ..we will be ready to go..".

"Sure.. Seiya.."

"Yes?"she suddenly turned back.

"Thanks ...for everything.."

"No problem, Odango" Seiya looked to right to the left to make sure nobody is going to see what she is about to do.She touch Usagi's left cheek and carresed it with the back of her hand..and then she leaned in and kissed her..soft pink lips met again..each of them loving how sweet it was. Seiya broke away after a few seconds."See you later, Odango"

"Sure.."that is the only thing Usagi said. She turned the handle on the door and closed the door behind..." _I think..I love you."_

It was late back on Earth. Kousagi just wanted to return, to get some sleep.She was afraid the others woke up and saw that she was missing. The last thing she wanted is to make her brother and friends worry about her. Before she could leave she sensed three powerful persons stand behind her. It was was Saturn, Uranus ,Neptune .

"We sensed your power".said Uranus sarcastically.

"I have to go.. " she said.

"Why are you running away? Are youb scared?"smiled Neptune.

"Why should I be?"she asked."are you following me around?"

"You know if we could we could make you disapear" said Saturn.

"O, I know...but you can't. My crystal will protect me from any attack" she said.

"What kind of princess are you? You can even change?"

"You know why I can't..My crystal is glowing that means I'm regaining life...and that means.."

"Don't you dare.."said Saturn at pointed at her.

"It's not my fault...that your precious Princess is dying. Sailor Moon's love for Fighter is awake. Once fulfilled .. it's over."

"Do you think she will choose you over her. She doesn't know you and loves Chibiusa more than her life ...so maybe now you think you stand a chance ...but...I know in the end ...your the one who ends up dead." said Saturn.

" You see I didn't ask for all of this.Why do you three hate me so much?..if you want to fight then I will fight you with or without my powers. I had good teachers.I may look fragile on the outside,but on the inside somehow I was prepared to face you..."said Kousagi firmly.

"Is that so..." And not second later Uranus launched attack toward her. She tried to punch her, but she missed. _No way it's like she knows my every move."_ she thought to herself

"I told you..I can take care of myself" and she managed to punch Uranus so hard in the stomach that she fell on her knees. "I told you I had a good teacher"she said.

"Who"asked Uranus..she was still in pain.

"You" said Kousagi. Before I came you warned me about yourself so..."Who's next?" she asked.

The bunch looked at her in surprise. "Hotaru I know it's hard to believe,but we can be friends ..I know..."tears started to fall from her beautiful eyes...I just...

"Kousagi"! Where the hell were you ?I was so scared."Her brother hugged her tide.

"I'm ok I just couldn't sleep..and went for a walk.. and the symbol on my head...and yours to.."

"Yes, I felt it to..that is when I woke up and found that you were not there. Please leave us." he turned to the Outers.

"This won't last for long Princess. I won't allow it,so you should know. Enjoy your victory and life while you still have it." said Uranus and they were gone.

"Come in let's go back.We need a good night sleep."

"They will try to stop them in being together." said Kousagi.

"I know..." he said. " I know.."


	16. Trip

"So , is everybody ready for the trip."asked the Princess.

"Sure. We can wait to get there." all five of them nodded in agreement.

"Alright.The carages are waiting right out side the palace." said Fighter." Us three will be traveling with the Princess" and you guys will folow us. Don't be scared..it might go a little faster then you are used to but at least we will get there faster."

"Okay" and with that they were off. The three Starlights had to travel with their Princess being their guardians and all. The Princess was the first one to step ininside. The second she got in, Fighter was the next one to enter, before she did she looked behind the carage and watched as Usagi got in.Before both of them got in they looked into each others eyes. Usagi couldn't deny she was a bit scared, but the way Fighter looked at her made every doubt go away. The next was Ami and on the other side Maker. She also gave a reassuring look to the senshie to Water and got in. After that Makoto and Rei and last ones to get in were Minako and Healer.

"I'm to scared ."Minako said.

"You are joking? asked Healer.

" No, I'm not !"said Minako a bit offended.

"Come on Mina, I need you to get in" said Healer.

"What did you just say?"

" I said, Mina get in please" repeated Healer a bit annoyed.

She _called me, Mina"_

"I will get in ..on one condition" she said.

"And what would that be? "asked Healer.

"When we get to the palace you have to take me for a walk in the garden." she whispered to her ear so nobody would hear what she said.

"No way! I just don't do stuff like that" said Healer pretending to offended.

" Then I won't go! I guess you don't want me to go cause if you would.."

"Alright ..just get in. I prom.. promise." said Healer.

" Off we go." Minako got in finally so did Healer and they could start their journey.

Minako was very pleased, that she managed to convice Yaten to do as she wanted.

"Here we go guys" and they suddenly felt the carage moving, but at first it was moving up, not forward.

" Are we going to ...like fly or something"Rei panicked.

" It sure looks like it"replied Makoto.

When they were of the ground, they were gone in blink of an eyes. Everything mived so fast at first watching the road made them dizzy. They thought they will have time to enjoy the view, but at first everybody concentrated on hanging on to each other. They were also screaming.. fortunately the only ones who heard the scream ..was well themselves. "I dot wanna die.." screamed Minako and usagi.

"Don't be silly guy we are not gonna die..I expected it to be like this remenber ehat Taiki said we are travelling with the speed of light so ..I was prepared for it.." said Ami.

"Okay..We will try to relax... think positive Usagi..."after they calmed down they staryed to enjoy the view. Kinnoku was truely a beautiful and amazing planet. They passed through moutains, which were covered with snow despite the fact thay it was mid spring.After that, they saw blooming fields, filled with small, colourful flowers. You could see Kinmokian species running around, and some animals, that resembled to those on Earth. When children saw them, they knew the carriages belonged to the royal family and started waving and running after them, trying to catch them. But the next view was the best...The ocean was blue like sky and it seemed to go on forever. The carriges were so close to it's surface, that you couk touch it with your hand.Finally they arrived and the girl were relieved, that they landed let's just say in one piece. The palace was huge ... Everybody got out the carrieges.Fighter ran straight to her Odango, after she got out and asked them if they could transform, so the Princess may have the honours to present the one who helped destroy Chaos to her parents. Usagi nodded and everyone shouted out their transformation phrase.

"Mars Crystal Power ..Make up!"

"Mercury Crystal Power ..Make up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power ..Make uo"

"Venus Crystal Power..Male up!"

and finally Usagi ...

"Moon Eternal...Make up!" the transformation was beautiful and now she could show whi she was tbe kibg and queen of Kinmoku..

"Father ..Mother..said Kakyu..I wish to present you Sailor Moon. She is the one who helped our planet to be same as it was before Chaos came

"I'm honoured to meet you.." he said.I heard a lot of beautiful thing about you, but the reality is greater" he said.

"Thank you, Your majesty! I'm honoured to be here also they are my guardians , Sailor Mars Sailor Mercury , Sailor Jupiterand Sailor Venus."

"Nice to meet all of you! he said in generous tone . Let's go inside and make yourself at home. Friends of my daughter are also friends of mine."

Kakyu was followed by Fighter , Healer and Maker and the othes were right behind.

 _"This is nice. They don't even know us and they already trust us and recieved us in their hearts. Seiya was right,they are nice_ "


	17. Thoughts

" _Darkness is what I see."_

 _"Huh ...were I am I"..._

" _You are loosing her Mamoru.._."

 _"Who is that..?"_ _"We are loosing her". Why did you let her gooo.."_ the voice was getting louder.It was the voice of a girl. Mamoru didn't know who it belonged to...

" _You are lossing her...and we are the ones who are gonna live_ " said another voice., but this time that voice had a face. It was the same girl who crashed into him , that time when he went to see Haruka and asked about Usagi. She had the specific celestial symbols on her forehead a crossing of the moon and a star. _"Who are you"_?..and with that question the dream ended because the alarm clock rang.Iwas only 4 am in the morning.

The moment he opened his eyes he noticed he was covered in sweat. " _It was just a dream..but for dream it was...No.. way .. I'm just nervous about the wedding..and with all these exams..."_ He got into the shower, but something still bothered him " _Who was the girl in my dream.? It was the same girl that ran into me at the Outers house.And that symbol on her forehead?And her eyes resembled so much to someone's I know..Mamoru come on, your just panicking.. In less then month you will be married..to the woman who you were **meant** to be,have beautiful a daughter and build up Crystal Tokyo"._He got out from the shower, dressed up and left. On his nightstand there was a picture of him, Usagi and Chibiusa.They looked really happy together.One of them was slowly faiding away. It was a long time ago since he looked at that picture..that is why he didn't even notice.

"Come on, now Haruka calm down" said Michiru softly to her lover. "Try to get some sleep it's still early."

"How can you sleep..i don't understand you...Did you see what _that_ _girl_ just did?"

asked Haruka baffled.

"Yes, I did"she saidshe had a _good teacher._ " Michiru gave her smile.

"Nahh..give me break... I won't allow it.."

"What exactly? I have no doubt she is telling the truth...I don't like the fact that Chibiusa is disappearing..I am still convinced we have to do something to prevent it...Admited you feel frustrated just because she punched you."

"Yeah..and she didn't even transform."

"I sensed beneath,that power fear, uncertainty and kindness. She is still child you know... Although I truely believe that union which she was born from must never be fulfilled ."

"Can you imagine the power she has?"

"If she is anything like our Princess, she won't use it against us..."

"Yeah maybe..but she is half of that Starlight, who is so full of herself, thinking she can get anybody she wants." Haruka remembered catching Seiya with Michiru in the dressing room. The memory made her blood boil.

"Are you jealous?" asked Michiru trying to make her think of something else.

"No..I thought you know me better..I trust you..I just don't trust her." Michiru couldn't stop smiling. "Don't laught at me!"

"I would never do that"she gave her kiss and turned back and went to sleep.

" _I should get some sleep too.." Let's wait and see what will happen int he morning"._

They weren't the only ones who couldn't sleep. Hotaru was also tossing and turning around. " _I am confused right now. I know something for sure, I couldn't bare to loose Chibiusa as a friend, but **she** told me we are friends too. Oh my ..I never thought our Princess could end up falling in love with someone else. This is not ok... It's just like Haruka said, we have to do something. But ... she is also going to get heart..not only her..When did she started missing that Starlight? She has Mamoru-san back I thought she was happy...she loves ..or loved him so much..and that is what she **meant** to do, love him and have Chibiusa for the sake of the future.." _she fell asleep quickly.

"If you ever do that again...Run away ...we will...ahh ..what were you thinking , Kousagi?"all three of them bursted out.

"I didn't run away guys" she tried to defend herself. "I just needed fresh air..and so I went for walk".

" And got into a fight!!" as I heard said said Umeko.

"That's another thing. She attacked me"! said Kousagi defending herself.

"You should have seen her punch Uranus in the stomach, it was awesome. That look on her face when she said **_i had a good teacher and she said you_** it was priceless."said Hiroaki proudly.

" Well I wanted to see that to...I am up for a good fight every time."said Katsumi.

"Hahaha..Lets go back to sleep we have to meet Pu early in the morning." said Kousagi. "I hope she won't be angry. "Goodnight guys!"

"Goodnight"they said all together.

Kousagi turned over pulled the covers on her, she was shivering a bit. She was tired. " _I am sorry Uranus."_ was her last thought and closed her eyes and hopefully in the morning everything will be better.


	18. Dress up

"A royal dinner!" asked Usagi.

"Yess"..said Taiki they always when the Princess arrives the King and Queen organize a royal dinner in her honour.

"Wow ..this so cool. That means we have to dress up ..you know ...formally?"We can get to wear beautiful gowns and jewelry.Ohh wait I don't have anything..."said Minako.

"Don't worry" said Seiya "Within the palace there are persons who will take your measurements and will prepare you the dresses for the dinner. There is still time relax.It will take place within two days.. so we already arranged you a meeting and after supper you can go and choose the material,the colour and.. everything else you would like.

"Are you coming with us?"asked Usagi wanting to spend a bit more time with the Starlight.

"Sorry..no we already know what are we going to ware..because theres going to be a surprise..."

"What kind of surprise?I like surprises. Please Seiya don't be such a mistery."blinked Usagi trying to make her **confess.**

"I can't tell you. If I do it wouldn't be a surprise anymore, now would it..". said Seiya. Usagi sweat dropped. "Don't be so curious,Odango! There's a saying if you are to curious, you may get older faster."

smiled Seiya.

" Ah..alright." she tried not to show Seiya that she had the intention of finding out what that was.

"And don't try to snoop around ..Odango! we told noone about it! "

"How low?I wouldn't just snoop around, hahaha what gives you that idea? Usagi stuck her tounge out at the beautiful Starlight.

" I know you, Odango! Remember, when you first sneacked in to the shooting scene at school. I was the one who stopped you! " Seiya smiled at the memory.

"Well..that was different.." Usagi tried to defend herself.

"No it wasn't..!". Usagi didn't know what to say so she just continued to dig in.

"I'm full for know..How about you girls?" Rei asked.

"Sure"everyone was to excited to even finish their food.

"All you have to do is go on...get dressed up and have fun" said Yaten..

" Yesss!" all together...

The three Starlights couldn't stop smiling at their reaction and showed them the place where they had to go.

"This is it ..have fun Odango"whispered Fighter.

"It will be hard... without you".said Usagi.

"Same here...I will see you later . I promise." she said giving her a sweet kiss only on the cheek.

"Okay...See you!" said Usagi.She blushed a little and watched them as they were off. Usagi looked at Fighter from behind.She watched her hips swing in her black leather fuku. _"Wow, she looks good from here. Look at her hips swing..O my God what am I thinking.."_

"Usagi-chan, what was that?" asked Makoto curiosly waiting for reply.

"What was **_what_** "? asked Usagi innocently.Oh that was just a small kiss on the cheek. She said goodbye." tried Usagi to somehow explain what happened."Come on guys let's get down to _"Dressing"_. The girls were so excited, about the all the magnificent materials, colours.They brought bags full of shoes and jewellery.

"Can we try them all on?" asked Minako excited.

"Yes, miss we were ordered to bring everything here and you may choose what ever you like" said the maid shyly.

"Oh woww. I'm so glad we came here.,Usagi" said Minako.

"Yeah, me to! " said Usagi. She was happy for more than one reson, but the real cause of her happiness right now was the leadere Starlight, that filled her hearz with her light again. " _Seiya, I can wait to see you again. I already miss you? Do you miss me?" How was I able to live with out your **light** for the past six months?"_.

Usagi tried on so many dresses, but not none of them seemed to be _right_ one. Makoto found a green dress,it was long until her ankles and it had cut until her left thight. She looked so pretty.Rei also found a red coloured dress. The figure-flaunting dress with a rounded neckline, short sleeves, banded waist with sexy side cutouts, and fitted skirt made her look on _fire_. Ami choose a blue one.This stunning crochet lace dress had adjustable straps, and a darted triangle bodice with scalloped detail and a set-in waist. It seemed a daring choice knowing that Ami was the _shy one_. Here it is Minako .She picked out beautiful yellow dress with cut on it's back. It was a bit short, but she wanted badly to draw the attention of one Starlight.

Well Usagi was the last one.She finally made her choice. She chose a pink, long sleeve dress with deep V neck.It was an elegant marmaid dress with small crytals on the side. She looked stunning. When the girls saw her...they were speechles, but not only them, even Usagi when she looked at herself in the mirror trying to process, that who she saw was really her.

"Usagi" said Minako up close.

"Yes?"

"I think you're going to blow her mind away."

"Who's?" she asked innocently.

"Come on you know. Seiya's" whispered Minako.

"You think she will like it?her voice was uncertain.

"I think she will just _love_ it"smiled Minako to her in the mirror.

"Thanks, I hope so to! "

They also picked out the jewelry and shoes maching their gowns. They spent all the afternoon preparing and wondering how the dinner would be.

"Do you think they are finished? " asked Yaten.

"Knowing, Odango.. she's not in hurry.."

"How long could it possibly take to pick out a dress and get it ajusted if needed?" said Taiki.

"Well not everybody is like you Taiki, we know you are a fast _picker "_ said Yaten.

"I hope they don't find out about our surprise.." said Seiya.

"No way...not even the Princess knows about it".

"Well I have to go"said Seiya.

"Where exactly?" asked the tallest Starlight curiosly.

"I have my own surprise for Odango.So if you excuse me.."

"Sure go ahead and try to catch, a bunnysaid Yaten ironically.Seiya tried to ignore the shortest Starlight.

"Oh,Yaten be prepared.."

"For what?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I reminded Minako-chan what you promised back then before we left...It would be a shame if you wouldn't respect your promises."said Seiya coyly.

"Uhh... I will kick your ass for this." Yaten ran after Seiya, but she managed to get away from her in time.

" _And now let's get back to my surprise. Hope you will like it, Odango!"_


	19. Memory

The sun was rising over Tokyo, it was the beginning of a new day.

" Morning" said Umeko and Hiroaki to Katsumi

"Hey., morning...Where is your sister?"

"Now that's a stupid question.She is fast asleep.She will be down in a minute. I made sure of it. She will be up in no time."

"Really? Hoowww?" asked Katsumi.

"Ah...cold , cold, cold! Hiroaki !!!" shouted Kousagi .Who's stupid idea was to freeze me to death so early in the morning?"Kousagi came down from upstairs socking wet. Her hair was undone when she sleeped and now little dropps of water were coming down in her face, her back everywhere. Her pijamas got wet too, and she was freezing.

"Good, your awake!" said her brother with a satisfied grin.

"O ...if I catch you... I'm a gonna..." and Kousagi started to run so she could catch her brother. Down the stairs, around the table and back again to the counter. The only problem was she was wet and slipped on her... _behind._

"Hahaha.. "the others couldn't stop laughing.

"Very funny you guys..."she said pretending to be offended, but clearly enjoying the situation at the same time.

"Come here, you crybaby! I will help you." Hiroaki gave her hand helped her up.

"Thanks" she said.

"Sorry, sis! You know I love you! "

"You have an interesting way of showing it!" said Kousagi smiling pretty."What?"

"That's how I like you.. smiling."said Hiroaki honestly to her sister.

"Thanks" ...I knew you loved me."They all started eating together.. . suddenly a knock on the door disturbed their breakfast

"You go open it. Pu said she will come over. I have to take a shower and change. I'm wet."

"Okay.. okay !" said Hiroaki and for his surprise the person who came was not Setsuna.

"Why are you here?" Hiroaki said nervously.

"I came to talk to your sister!" said Michiru , standing there looking perfect as always.

"Hey , Pu come on in I was just about to take a shower because my lovely brother...gave me cold one in bed..." she remained silent, when she saw who was standing in the door way.

"Huh?" she was so surprised the word just couldn't come out her mouth.

"You should leave." said Hiroaki offended by her just dropping by.

"Wait.."shouted Kousagi and Michiru stopped and turned back "Please, don't leave..." her eyes were practically begging her to stay.

"Are you sure you want me to stay?she asked.

"Yes! Please!"

"Alright then". Michiru entered the room and looked around.She looked at Kousagi and whom she saw in her was her Princess. " _Her eyes are exactly like ..hers. And her hair when it's undone. You can see and feel the kindness within those eye.But still I shall remain true to Small Lady,I shouldn't give in."_

"So..how come ..Haruka-san isn't here with you?"she asked.

"Well she had trouble sleeping... because of what happened yesterday. I woke up earlier and just thought to stop by" she had a faint smile."No one ever took her by surprise like that" she said honestly.

"Well she taught me well."said Kousagi looking away a bit ashamed.

"I was just about to take a shower...I got woken up **_suddenly_** today . Are you going to wait here or.."

" Sure.. go ahead" watching the other three from the corner of her eye.

"Don't worry we don't bite"..said Hiroaki with seductive look.

"I guess.You resemble so much to her...that Starlight.

"She has a name you know. I'm aware of that..just this time I am a real male version of her.."

Kousagi finished her shower and invited Michiru in her room to talk.As they were walking upstairs Michiru noticed a tatoo like symbol on her back. The same shape that was on her forehead that night.

"Nice tatoo"..she said. "Your mother allowed it?"

"Ohh, this is not a tattoo..it's a birthmark.I wear these symbols not only on my body, but in my soul. My brother has one too.It's on his neck.We all do actually..The others and their sisters too."

"They are not alone?"

"No the others have to little sisters, who inharitad one of main powers . One of them is Goddes of Love and the other Mercury's powers. Umako and are Katsumi are Starlights, although they may have a few things from the other side."

"Interesting." said Michiru.

"Isn't it!" she said with a faint smile.

They arrived to Kousagi's room. They sat down and started drinking tea.She started telling a story.

"I remember, when I was a child , I used to hear beautiful violin music, from one of the corners of the palace. I was about five or maybe six. I entered the room and there was you playing on your violin. You were just practicing and you pretented t you didn't see me entere. I sat down on one of the cushions and started listening. Suddenly you stopped and you asked me " _Do you like this song, Princess?"_ I said yes without any hesitation. " _Would you like to try playing"_ you asked I nodded. You put the violin in my hand it was bigger, than me and helped me play. _"I'm no good at this"_ I said, but you wouldn't let me give up " _Princess...listen .. don't cry .. you are good. I'm here and I will teach you."_ And so you did we practiced every day for hour."Kosagi finished her story.

"Why are you telling me this."

"Just because, I want to relive that again..if you will let me..."Michiru remained silent.

"You know our answer..."

" Can I show you?" Kosagi asked.

" What?" asked Michiru.

"Give me your hand." Kousagi reached out and asked Michiru to put her hand in hers. Michiru was calm.She put her hands in Kousagi's hands and she felt like a wave.She was transported to another world. Kousagi's Crytal started to glow in the colours of the rainbow.They were at zhte same memory where she was teaching her to play the violin. _"Princess,come on you can do it. Neptune. Princess, don't cry I can..."_

Michiru broke away and the memory faded.I have to go now. I'm sorry I came here I shouldn't have.

"Wait. .wlil you still try and erase our existence in spite of everything I told you and showed you? Kosagi asked running after her.

"I'm sorry it was never meant for you to exist..." she closed the door behind her and left them. She was walking...and thinkingand kept on looking into her mirror. The future was still very unclear...


	20. Rumor

"So...How was it?"

"What was what?"

"You know!"

"No, i don't!"

"How come you don't know?"

"What am I supposed to know?

"The thing...",

"What thing?..."

"Ohhh really. Come on .. haven't you heard.?

"What was I supposed to hear?".

"The happenings back at the palace."

"What happened?"

Three maids were chit-chatting about what interesting happenings was one of the maids witnessing the other night in the kitchen.Yaten was just approaching them...She was curious, what they were talking about.She was sneaking around and just listened.

"One of the guests, the one with blue eyes and blond haired girl .."

"Which one they are two..the one with the

two odangos?"

"No...the other one..."

"Ahhh. Telll me what happened.?I'm dying to know."

Well the maid told my friend who also works at the palace, that the other night she heard some noises from the kitchen. She couldn't even imagine who can be up at that hour. It was somewhere two or three in the morning so she went and checked. " Yaten's eyes widened and her heartbeat increased.

"Tell me, tell me more."

"As I was saying...she went to check what that strange noise was and she saw to figures...and gues what?"

"What?

" One of the Princess guardians was making out with the cute blonde and before they were eating icecream."

"No way.. ! I bet it was Seiya right?"

"Wrong..."

"Come on don't be funny...it couldn't have been Yaten, she is to **_shy_** to approach a girl like that."

"Well for your surprise..it was her!"

"What! I can't believe it. Well yeah..I heard Seiya is head over heels over that other blonde!"

"How did those girls manage to.. ** _catch_** them like that? and they are not even from Kinmoku as I heard."

"Well maybe they are witches.." and they started laughing. Yaten sweatdropped... _"Oh I will show you who is the witch? How dare they say that to Mina?Wait why do I care..but still ..._ _I can deny the fact that I feel something for her..Our relationship is impossible...or is it_?"

"I think, Yaten isn't serious about her ,she always gives up so...I can see no future with No One not with this one, but with no girl."

Yaten suddenly felt frustrated. _"I am not like that at all. How can they know?Noboby knows me..."_ She just wanted to leave and stop listening to their stupid talking..." _I w_ _ill_ _show them ..."._ She shot the door of her bedroom so hard, that it almost fell out of place.

The girls after trying on some new dresses, they got tired and were all taking a nap.. except one cute blonde, that couldn't get a certain green eyed Starlight out of her tiny head. She started wondering around and the palace until she heard some girls also chit-chatting. Well we all know Minako isn't the best in keeping secrets or quite...but this time curiousty also got the best of her too. .She stopped by the corner and stated ears dropping **_a bit._** The girls whom she heard, were the same maids, that Yaten heard talking just a few minutes ago.

" Well ..I never thought Yaten was that **_type._** Getting involved with a girl. If I had known...

"You could do what! Nothing..she is guardian of the Princess.."

"So..ahh probably you are right and now that the " ** _blondy"_** is in the picture". Minako's eyes suddenly widened _"Are they talking about me?"_

"She must be something if Yaten kissed her, maybe she is not witch..."." _what me a witch..Me...i will show..."_

"Well... it's hopeless..for the poor girl I mean. As I said earlier Yaten is not type who is just gonna **_settle_** down..."

"Who knows, if the girl insists maybe she does have a chance...after all she did get a kiss." Minako's eyes couldn't stop smiling. She left the girls talking. _"I should insist a bit more. What the heck Minako..You saw it...We have a daughter together.So why give up? It's up to me make her change her mind...YESS!"_

Minako was so excited she was walking back to her bedroom " _I will get my beauty sleep and I am all ready to conquer her heart"._ She walked towards her room Yaten just got out of her room and wanted to go to Minako. None of them payed attention and bumped into each other.

"Ouch!"both of them rubbing their heads.

"Sorry!No problem!"They said it all together.

"Hey!" said Yaten with a faint smile and a small blush in her cheek." So ..I was wondering about that walk in the garden. How about we do it tonight?" asked Yaten firmly.

"Really!?I mean ..I would.. I would love to.."said Minako.

"Okay. We will do it tonight, after dinner."

"Sure.." smiled Minako with a soarkles in her eyes.

"See you later." Yaten just leaned a bit over her and gave her small kiss on the cheek...and turned around and walked away. " _Did I just did that? Im lossing it like Seiya. but Minakon has something.I jsut can resist her...And maybe I won't"_

Minako was still standing outside her room watching Yaten leave, her hands trembling, when she tried to open the door thatt led to it. ..For the first time in her life her hands and knees were trembling, not because of fear,but of **_happyness._**


	21. Nightmare

" _Seiya!" she called out for her desperately._

 _"I'm here!" she said._

 _"I'm so glad you are ok, I ... What where did she go ? Seiyaaaaa!!"screamed Usagi from the top her lungs. It was dark, she looked up at the Moon in the sky and suddenly it went red like..like blood...The stars in the sky started to fall...And one Star's light was slowly fading away. It was falling from the sky..._ Usagi woke up screaming from the nightmare. Rei just came by her door to see if she was awake or not. Clearly she was awake. She was crying...

"Hey! Usagi! is everything alright?"

"No...no I had an awfull dream. Where's Seiya? Is she ok? I want to see her know! I need to see her!" Usagi was anxious to get out of bed after this dream.

"Don't worry, it was just a dream." Rei tried to calm her down, but all her attempts were useless.

"I know..I know I just want to see her!" and then out of nowhere with a sweet smile on her face Seiya stepped in the room and greated them.

"Hey how did yo ..Sleep?"poor Seiya didn't even had the chance to finish her sentence, Usagi hugged her tide and hid her face in her chest.

"Just hold..me!" that was the only thing she asked from Seiya, not worrying about the fact, that Rei was right behind them, watching. She remained silent.

"Are you alright? I will let you sleep every day while you are here, if I get a hug every timeyou wake up. "Seiya joked, while she was holding her she could feel Usagi's body trembling.

"Did something happen? " Seiya raised an eyebrow.

"I just had a bad dream...and wanted know if you are okay?" Usagi looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"It must have been a really bad one. Your all shaking, Odango!"Seiya was pretty confused. Behind Usagi was Rei who was watching and nudged her shoulder not sure of what was going on.

"Calm down, Odango! I won't let nothing bad happen to you. While I'm alive nobody will hurt you!" Seiya touched her face lovingly.

 _"No! I will protect you Seiya...I"_ she thought to herself.

"So...where is that lovely smile of yours?" she tilted Usagi's chin up with one finger so she could look her in the eyes. Usagi started to smile back at her and when their eyes met Usagi suddenly calmed down ..."There it is! I thought it was gone... It's good **_it came back_ **I feel much better."

"Ohh .Seiya..Im sorry. I got carried away..." apologized Usagi.

"Well I will be going now. Don't worry Usagi!" said Rei and left the room. _"Baka! I sure hope she's okay"._

Usagi slowly let go of the Starlight's neck and set down on the bed. Seiya offered her a glass of water

"Thanks."

"Your welcome. Hey Odango, if you want to talk I'm here you know!" Seiya touched her hand to reassure her.

"I know." Before anything could be said or done Minako entered the room.

"Oh! sorry am I interrupting something.?"

"No ...I was just passing by to say hello to Odango and tell her that am dinner will be served in an hour. She let go of Usagi's hand

And by the way Odango I have a suprise for you."

"For me?"Usagi pointed at herself..

"Yess you silly"and with that Seiya left the room." Bye Minako-chan! Odango.."

Minako noticed there was something going on.

"Usagi -chan?" she sensed her uncertainty..

"Yes ?"

"Wanna talk about it?" and Usagi began telling her dream. Minako was so surprised " _No wonder_ _she was so upset_."

"I think you worry to much.If you truely feel something for Seiya than you should risk it" she said.I know it sounds easy,but you saw what I did to..back on Earth before we left. .We can have another kind of future. I think those kids are beautiful. I mean...did you see my daughter, Usagi-chan? I just wanted to hug her, or at least talk to her. And your ..two children..twins and the boy...wow he resembled Seiya so much...And your daughter..her eyes were just like yours..Wouldn't you like to get to know them better? I mean..they deserve a chance too. The hardest decision of course is yours...knowing that if one of them lives..the other one will not exist...But from what I see you will have trouble denying your feelings for Seiya."

"I guess you are right.."

"Usagi-chan guess what?Yaten invited me to a walk in the garden after dinner." Minako was so excited , that she hugged Usagi.

"I'm happy for you Minako-chan."

"I guess I always liked her...even back then when we found out that they weren't really man..So are you ready?"

"For what?" asked Usagi.

"Well, Rei told me before I arrived, that Seiya is here,but I desperately wanted to talk to you. Now Seiya even has a surprise for you.We have to pick out something **_sexy_** to wear for **_our dates_** " she blinked with her beautiful blue eyes.

"Minako-chaaannnn..."Usagi pretended to be annoyed by what she said.

Seiya returned to her room to get ready for dinner and for her surprise. She also decided to have nap, after a long day of duties, it would be refreshing.

 _"Odango!"_

 _"Hey, Seiya!"said_ _the little boy._

 _"Huh..Who are you?"_ _asked Seiya._

 _"Hey!" this time it was a small girl._

 _"Come with us! Mommy is waiting for us."_

 _Seiya grabbed the hand of the little girl and the boy. She just kept looking at them.The little girl suddenly drifted out off her hand and so did the little boy._

 _" Save us.." and it's like darkness took them away. In a minute they were gone. Seiya looked around ...but they were nowhere. She found herself in middle of a field with blooming flowers which in a few second turned to ashes not only that but the whole world around her was covered in darkness. She only saw a small light at the end, a crescent moon shining far away she tried to run and catch it, but it was fading away."_

"Huhh.."she breathed hard. _"Calm down it was just a_ _dream.Get a grip, Seiya!Remember you have a surprise for Odango...I hope she likes it."_ She quickly forgot about the dream and was so anxious to see, if Usagi will like her suprise.


	22. Souls

" _Our souls are wondering constantly_ _like_ _shouting stars thru the universe until we reach the end...and that end is another wondering star.When they meet they collied and...Bang.. they welled together to keep on wondering together."_

Somewhere in the palace there was a girl lost in her thoughts. A blue haired,shy beauty. Besides her soul only her mind was brighter. Ami wondered around trying to find the most interesting books in the library of the Kinmokian kingdom. She was absolutely fascinated by the books, but she wasn't the only one. Taiki was also **_in to books_**. Amy was wondering around couldn't decide whether to read an astronomy book or history or...

"Why is this so hard?" she usually had no problem in deciding what she wanted to read, but all these books were so amazing.

" I can help you if you wish."said the tallest of the Starlights.

"Taiki...Sure ..Yes, I would really like that."

said Ami... _"Why I am I so nervous?"_ Ami wasn't exactly the type, who would get nervous around somebody **_in that way._** Usually her mind was whirling around her studies, but this was something else.

"This one here is interesting."said Taiki. I will give it it to you as a gift, when you wi get back on Earth, you will have something to remember me ..yout trip here..I mean." she blushed slightly, which was an unusual thing.

"What is the book about?"

"Well it's poetry actually...a collection of the most beautiful poems, from Kinmoku."

"Really...I love...aham..poems!"

"Me too..." said Taiki lowering her voice.

Ami turned and Taiki was right behind her and she had to look up to see her eyes. She wasn't klutz like Usagi, but she took step and wearing small heals her ankle chuckled underneath her. Taiki had good reflexes and managed to catch her in time.She had her hand raped around her small waist.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. Thank you!" said Ami and her eyes met hers. It was like their eyes never wanted to broke the connection. Their heart were beating so hard as if a someone just relieced two wild horses back in the wild, where they belonged. Soon not only their eyes met, but their lips too...The to smartest people were for the first time speechless.

"Odango!" Shouted Seiya behind the closed doors of Usagi's bedroom. It's dinner time."

"I'm coming.."She opened the door and Seiya was.. well fascinated..

"You look beautiful" with an honest grin.

"Close your mouth Seiya!" her jaw dropped when she saw her dressed like that.Usagi chose a little pink skirt..with a white lace shirt, nearly transparent..remember Minako **did say** **sexy.**

" I didn't know what to wear...you said that you have surprise for me..so I wanted to look good.."

"Good..Yeah." Seiya was still shocked by her beauty.

"Aham, aham.. we should probably get going guys. We don't want to be the last ones who gets there., because by the time we arrive everything will be gone. I mean the food , Usavi-chan" said Minako.

"Sure let's go.." said Seiya trying to get a grip. Usagi was very pleased with her reaction.

"You were right Minako-chan..She loved it."she whispered.

"I knew she would be!" Seiya was walking right behind them like bodyguard." _Oh God..she is absolutely perfect...the things I would do to her if she was mine. Seiya ..are you crazy she is not like that..but still...If I stand one chance, I will take it.Chiba Mamoru how could you leave her in the first place? If I were you, I would hold her in my arms, kiss her lips,her neck everywhere and tell her everyday how much I love her..that she is my wondering shouting Star."_ Usagi looked back at her to see if she is ok, gave her smile and walked in to the dinner. When they arrived everyone except the royal family was there. Yaten almost chocked she could hardly swallow the bite inside her mouth,when she saw Minako dressed up like that. She had **_very short_** jeans , were very tight to her well you know...and her shirt was red one ..very sexy showing of her generous cleavage.Even Makoto and Rei were surprised at their outfits. Ami and Taiki remained silent..like they were on a whole other planet, well actually Ami was literally ...but... that's another thing.

"So what are guys up to for tonight?" asked Makoto, "Because I found some interesting things in the kitchen and chefs said I could join them."

"I found a temple..not far from here. I will go and visit it."said Rei all dressed up in her outfit.

"I found an interesting **_book_** in the library.I will go and study it." said Ami.

"I have something planned for Odango tonight!" said Seiya proudly. Usagi blushed , her head was tomato red.

"Well I have plans too.." said Minako looking at the green eyed Starlight from the corner of her eye who was playing with the rest of her food in the plate.

After they finished eating the servents gathered everything together and everybody went to fullfill their plans.

"Have fun Makoto."

"I will" she said and with that she was gone.

"Take care, Rei. don't get lost." said Usagi.

"I'm not you.." replied Rei with a grin.

It sure seems,that this night will be interesting for more than one reason. Who knows..maybe more than one souls will .. ** _collied._**


	23. Surprise!

"Hey, beautiful!" Seiya approached Usagi after the others were of doing ..what they were doing.

"Hey." Usagi turned away shyly.

"You...make me so happy that you are here, Odango! whispered Seiya breathing hard.

"Really?"

"Of course. Now let's get back to my surprise."

"Should I close my eyes?" asked Usagi.

"Why?" asked with a smile Seiya.Usagi raise and eyebrow.

"What do you mean why? So you can give your surprise?"

"Ohh it is surprise, but it's not here

" What do mean. Where is it?"asked Usagi curiously.

"We have to go somewhere for you to get it." Seiya gave her wink.

"Where..tell me?"

"I will show you.. it's better that way."

"Humm.."

"What?Don't you trust me, Odango?"Seiya leaned closer to her, Usagi could feel her hot breath brushing her cheek. Seiya slightly touched with her finger Usagi's hand. She tried so hard to ignore the Starlight's touch, but her fingers where not listening.It was like they were acting on their own wanting to feel Seiya silky hands too.

"I do!" she whispered and looked Seiya straight in the eyes.

"Good." Seiya was so eager to kiss her, but not yet."Let's go!" Seiya grabed Usagi by the hand and they were off.

"Seiya where are you taking me?"

"Shhh.. It's a surprise remember!"she just raised her hand to Usagi's lips and brushed it with her finger " _God..her lips or so soft.."_

Usagi hought to herself. " _God...Her hand is so soft! I'm melting..!"_ They were standing like that for a few minutes saying nothing..and suddenly Seiya just pulled her close, she was drawn to her like a magnet., Usagi didn't protest, not even for a second.

"We ha..ha ..have to go you know I'm still waiting for my ** _surprise."_**

"Ohhh, that ...yeah...we better go."

They were walking thru the garden, from the garden outside the palace...only the guardians were outside...they wawed goodbye to them.Usagi was amazed by how friendly everybody was around here.

"Look Seiya...wow..." Usagi spotted a tree that was full an interesting looking flowers, they looked like orchids, but they were nire colourful like the rainbow.

" This is amazing..I have never seen anything like it..Wowww!"

"Yes, they are are called Kinmokusei..."Do you like it?"

"Yes I do." replied Usagi amezed by it's beauty. Seiya took Usagi by the hand and they continued their ** _journey_**.

"Did you manage to pick a dress for the dinner in two days, Odango?"

"Yes I did..!"

"I bet you look great in it!"

"Actually it's...I am not gonna tell you..."

"Why not?".

" Because, thats **_my surprise.."_** said Usagi teasing the Starlight.Seiys smiled at her, fighting the flame inside her. They were walking for ten minutes or so without saying anything. Both of them were lost in their thoughts.." _Oh boy...she was so close to me , she touched my lips...I felt dizzy...I never felt like this before...I mean with Mamo-chan everything is so_ _ **quite.** When Seiya is here something is always happaning .This is so hard...I would lie to myself, if I deny these feelings towards her. I just came to realize how important she is to me..not just asa friend, but as a lo..."_

"We are almost there."said Seiya interrupting Usagi's thoughts.Usagi smiled back at her." _Look at her..I love you.. Odango!I may be stupid and I will probably get hurt...but I would give my life for one .. **one**_. _.kiss.What if she does...she maybe here to clear away her doubts...How can I make her chance her mind...?I can compeet with a love like that...or can I? She did kiss me !_

Okay, Odango stop!" Seiya was serious.

"What happened?"

"You have to put this blindfold on .."

"Come on really? Do I have to?" Usagi ried to give her the **_puppy eye's_** look, but it didn't work.

"Put it on Odango!We are here!"she gently helped Usagi the spot and took off the blindfold.

"Ohhhh...Sugoi...! Seiya! This is beautiful."

When Usagi saw the place Seiya has taken her she was..."This is breathtaking..!Did you do all this for me?" asked Usagi widening her blue eyes is surprise.

" Yes?Do you like it, Odango!"

"Like it I love it. Thank you!"

" We got the whole place to our self's."

". And there's a stage too.? Who's gonna sing..tell me tell me, Seiya? l"

"You will see..Now come on."

For Usagi's surprise Seiya aranged for the two of them to spend time at the riverside just before sunset. The Sun was like a huge fireball painting the Kinmokian sky in dark orange and the clouds looked like cotton candy.Her heart skipped a beat at the beautiful view before her.

"Thank you, Seiya..I...I .."she looked vack at Sun setting.

" Come on.. No way...is this what I think it is?"asked Usagi

"Yes".there was small picnic basket on the ground andthere were only goodies inside.

"Before we eat..we are gonna play something."

"What?" asked Usagi curiously.

"Some paint ball."said Seiya laughing.

"Noooo!" but before she could say anything a male servent came and brought them the outfits.

"Don't be chicken Odango."

"I'm not ..I will show you who's chicken."Usagi quickly dressed up and the started shooting at wach other. Colourful small balls were flying in the air.Seiya and Usagi were running around like crazy in the aranged paintball field iluminated by many reflectors.Usagi lost Seiya from her sight for a moment, but quickly to found her and managed to get away from her shooting. For Seiya's surprise Usagi managed to hit her and she was the winner.

"I won. Yess." cheered Usagi.

"You did... Odango! Seiya being all sporty and all was out of breath to.

"I'm so hungry...! Good thing is that we have a picnic basket full of goodies."

"You go eat Odango, I will be back in five, I'm taking the gear back. Usagi set down to eat..and suddenly the stage lights turned on. In the middle Seiya was standing with a mic in her hand and started to sing a song that Usagi never heard before.

 _"In the brightly shining world of white_

 _With your wings spread out wide you are there_

 _But those wings are so black and heavy on you_

 _That you look like you're being crushed by your destiny_

 _*I want to help you, I want to rescue you, if I can do it_

 _I would even throw away my life, all for you…_

 _When you're uneasy, when it's painful, I am there with you_

 _Always keep showing to me your smiling face_

 _I, Seiya, feel it, this wondrous feeling_

 _I, Fighter, feel it, different from my mission_

 _This surely is unrequited love a station apart in the Galax.._

Before Seiya could finish her song ..Usagi felt dizzy she got up and started to walk away. She felt so bad.. _"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you so much.."_ Seiya stopped singing and it started to rain heavily.She ran after Usagi. They were so wet.

"Odango... wait!"she started running, but she fas to far. Usagi heard her she just wasn't ready to turn back to her.

"Come on ..Im sorry!. Odango, please!"

"What!?" Usagi screamed and started to cry, her clothes were wet, it just kept on raining.

" I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to hurt you..just wanted to tell you how I felt.!" Usagi was pissed.

" Why are you doing this to me!" ,she screamed at Seiya.

"I'm not doing anything!"shouted Seiya she was out of breath trying to catch her." **I** **Love you!** "."Usagi stopped.

"Your so stupid... Why do you love...?"

"Odango .. Why are you here? I didn't ask you to come here. You will get married soon .. and you are.. here...Why? Can't you see how much this hurts?"

"I'm sorry..I missed you.."it was still raining hard.. Seiya took her by the hand, pulled her closer..

"Don't be sorry..just tell me what do you want from me?" asked Seiya with desperately in her voice.

"Let me go...Nooo!" Usagi tried to hide her face from her and got out from her grip.

"Why are you running..come back here Odango!"Seiya shouted as loud as she could.Usagi was running ..Seiya grabbed her hand from behind and pulled her into a kiss. Usagi tried to protest...but she gave up. She also wanted to kiss her. They were socking wet, but that wasn't important anymore... Usagi's shirt was white and from the rain it became transparent. Their wet bodies touched as they were kissing ,the water was like soft lubricant between them, it made it even easier. Seiya could feel the sweet raindrops on Usagi's lips., her lips made them even sweeter. She was caressing Usagi's cheek with one hand while grabbed a hold on Seiya's ponytail.

They broke away to catch their breath..

"I love you... Odango!" Seiya whispered softly to her ear..."I love you.."


	24. I love you

"I love you.. Odango".

"Seiya.."Usagi was so excited. They were still standing there in the middle of the field arms wrapped around each other.Usagi lifted her head from Seiya's shoulders and looked her right in the eye, with her hands Usagi started caressing Seiyas face. She started at the Starlight's eyes, she ran her fingers thru them..She closed her eyes enjoying Usagi's touch, to Seiya every brush of skin was like the touch of an angel. After that, she started caressing her nose until she reached her sweet, full, pink lips they were moist from the rain.You could see the raindrops dancing on them, so.. so kissable. Running her finger under Seiya's jawbone " _I want to kiss them badly they taste like sweet cherry"._..and kissed her.The rain slowly stopped, but they didn't. This little affair they were having never felt so good before, for each one of them. For Usagi it was clear, she **_loved_** her, there was no doubt about it. The Starlight's was the **_light_** she's been searching for.

"Seiya.."Usagi's voice was trembling of the sweet pleasure their actions set free. Dangerous and deadly, but at the same time pleasureble, memorable and painfully exciting feelings rushed thru her body.

"Odango..I'm so weak, when I am around you."Seiya kissed the side of cheek, then slowly moved her lips to her neck.

"Me...me too.." Usagi wanted only one thing to be with her, to hug her and taste her..

Seiya smiled at her.."The rain stopped we better had back to palace, I don't want you to get sick."

"Ok..." Seiya held her hand all the way back to palace, she even pulled her close to her, hugged her and kissed her softly bitting her pink lips fighting the urge she felt inside. They were playing hide an seek." I see you.."said Seiya.

"Uff... try and catch me..."Seiya lost her grip and she managed to escape.

"O.no you don't.You can run, but you can hide."for a second she wasn't paying attention and Usagi was out of her sight.

"Odango..come on this is not funny anymore".There was no answer, when suddenly Usagi jumped on her back from behind.

"I'm here!" she said laughing.

"Your a funny one! "said Seiya with grin..

"I know...Let me get off, Im heavy."

"Stay right there, I will carry you."

"Noo!"

"Odango.. stay put or I will fall..."Seiya almost slipped. The grass was slippery and they were wet and we know how nasty that can be..Usagi insisted in getting down, Seiya tried to stop her from getting down..she held her by her tights...but nature was her enemy. Seiya fell on her face into a puddle of mud. Usagi started laughing so hard her stomach hurt.

"Oh ..you think this is funny. Trying to get the mud out of her face. I will show you funny Odango".She started to frow some mud at her Odango.Usagi was baffled at first, but they kept on playing in the mud like two little children. Usagi tried to get up, but slipped...you would think because she was klutz, but the heels of her shoes broke. Luckily for Seiya she was dressed casualy..Jeans and a t-shirt, that showed of her figure and now clunged to her body.

"I feel so **_free_**!" Usagi shouted she didn't care,if anybody heard her or not.

"Your, hopeless!" Suddenly Usagi took Seiya by the hand she reached out for her hand would be a better thing to say. She couldn't get up fell again and this time she managed to pull the Starlight down with her. She fell right on top of the moon princess. They were wet, dirty and on top of each other.

"Seiya I just wanted to say, that I..!" Usagi was unable to finish what she wanted.Seiya covered her lips over hers again drowning the words . This time Seiya's hand were wondering, to edge of Usagi lacy shirt. She managed to sneak her hand under the thin material and felt along Usagi's bare skin.

"Just what are you two doing.."? said a voice from behind.They stopped doing what they were doing or at least trying to do.

"Rei-chan..we were I was ...she was..Never mind." said Usagi her face was burning. Rei tried to keep a straight face.

"How on earth did you to get so dirty?"asked Rei. She wanted to asked them about the scene that unfolded before her, but she decided not to give them a hard time.They were in **_big mess_** literally.

"Then rain started to fall after I showed my surprise to Odango.!We better get in it looks like it's going to rain again..."

"What the hell happened to you?" asked Taiki..she had trouble holding back a smile.

"The rain started to fall, when we were walking back to the palace. Right Odango?"

"Right!"she agreed.

"I will escort Odango to her room now she needs to take a shower." said Seiya.

" She's not the only one!" Taiki finally bursted out in laughter.

"Very funny." said Seiya a annoyed.

She and Usagi were walking slowly towards Usagi's room. They stopped at the door.

"Thanks Seiya for this special **_surprise._** "

"Anytime, Odango."trying to get the mud that was dry of her black eyelashes "Ouch.'

"Hi.hhi!" Usagi giggled.

"I'm going.." said Usagi.

" Okay..see you tomorrow."Seiya said goodbye.

" Wait..after we took a shower..I mean.. separately in our rooms..would you like to come over and ... ** _talk "_** _stupid question Usagi...she will think..._ Seiya couldn't answer at first" _Did she just invite me to her room... **to** talk. Seiya. Focus"_

"I understand your tired.." Usagi's voice filled with disappointment.

"Yes! Aham aham . I mean yes, I would like to come over and talk."

"Can you bring goodies..and when I say goodies sweets and chocolate chip cookies...?"

"Sure I can...Am I _not **sweet**_ enough for you, Odango!"asked Seiya lowering her voice.

"Maybe.."she said teasing the Starlight.She turned away closed the door behind her. Seiya's sweatdroppedand rushed back to her room to take a shower. There's more to come...


	25. Chances

"It's started to rain again...I told you we should have gotten back.. We are stuck here all night."

"So..stop whining."

"Hey... I'm just cold.."

"No wonder"

" What is that supposed to mean?"

" Well..you know...I mean..It looks nice and all, but really..you should wear more clothes."

"Ah...I was thinking of ...never mind.."

"What?"

"I wanted to look..you know **_hot_**."

"Well you dont have to dress like **_that_** to be hot.

"You think so..I...jut wanted to draw your attention."

"Why?" two green eyes bugged out from surprise.

"Oh, Yaten.. really it's not that hard to notice that I like you." said Minako.

"You _**like** _me?"

"Sure I do. Why are you so surprised?I mean we did kiss the other night..Even you can deny what happened."

"Come on, Mina. You liked the guy you thought I was back on your planet." said Yaten, she got anxious she had to get up.

"Huh..What? At first maybe... although when we found out who guys really were, my _feelings_ were still there. " said Mina honestly and looked Yaten directly in her eyes.She hated that. Her eyes betrayed her so many times and Minako was someone who's presence made her nervous.It was like she was under her spell.

"We can't have a future together. I'm here well you and your Princess return to Earth...and it will be over."

"Why won't you give **u** **s** a chance?"

"I wish ..I was brave enough." Yaten whispered to Minako's ear.

"Yaten.."

"Mina...I..." Yaten pushed the Venusian beauty to the wall. They were standing under a gazebo that was right in the middle of the garden,it was the only place where they could run away from the rain.

"Yaten..."Mina touched her face .

"I shouldn't...we must not make any mistakes.. I'm not the type to risk anything.."her lips almost touched Minako's lips "Maybe once.."she cupped her hands to Minako's face, meanwhile in her head " _I just can't...I have to...she has the **thing** I need. The look in her eyes.. Come on Yaten ,you know yo want it to happen as bad as she does. She does **want it** right?". _Minako swallowed hard..." _Come on I know you want it as bad as I do. Don't fight it.. Please!"_

Yaten lips met Mina's. " _Finally."_ She kissed her and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. Her hand rested below her ear, her thumb caressed her cheek.Minakor raised her hands to Yaten's s shoulders locking her hands iver her neck, hugging her harder and deepening the kiss.

"Im sorry."

"Don't be...Yaten. Please..will you try to give **_us_** a chance.?" asked Mina.

"Here is my answer.." and Yaten kissed her again. Minako was happy...very happy.

Usagi just got out of the shower looked in the closet. _"This is a nice one..I bet she would like it.It has a nice colour.._ _this midnight blue resembles her eyes."_ She took it out and put it on and brushed her teeth. " _Where is she ..."_ Knock ..knock.. _"It's her..."_

"Hey, Odango!" Seiya had a slumber look simply wearing a shorts and shirt.

" Come in.." Seiya had her hands full with the goodies Usagi asked for.

" Yummy.. Thanks Seiya." said Usagi seeing all the goodies. "Chocolate chip cookies.."

" Odango.. I'm here too, you know." Seiya found herself offended that Usagi didn't greet her.

"Oh, sorry...!" she saw Seiya's face."Please don't be mad.." She really wasn't she just pretented to be.

"Well..there is one way you can make me forget about it.."

" How, tell..me! I really didn't mean to..!"Seiya started to feel sorry for her.

" You can.. give me...!"

"What? Anything!" exclaimed Usagi she was hopping she is going to ask for a kiss.

"One small chocolate chip cookie.."said Seiya with a smile.

"Oh ..sure..here!" you could hear the disappointment in Usagi's voice.

"This is really good..

They set down together on Usagi's bed and started talking just about everything. How they became senshies, about their families and friends. After that they started talking about their memories ,from the day they first met at the shooting scene, to their date at the amusement park and the accident Usagi's had with _Mr Garapan ._ "It's Garayan, Odango!" Seiya quickly corrected her and laught.

"Ooo..you know what I mean" said Usagi.

"And how are things with your boyfriend Odango." Seiya's voice was serious.

"Well after you three left , the first thing I kept asking him if he loved me ? He didn't say anything at first.He said he loved me..I was happy that he was finally here with me no enemies.We were looking forward in fulfilling our destiny...and finally we can have some time to ourselves."Usagi confessed her feelings to Seiya. She was looking at her for a while, when she was talking.." _Why would anyone want to hurt you like that Odango?Her light is so bright and she is so beautiful...If you would stay with me..My life, my soul is yours. I wish..you..and I..were..._

"We were fine for a while planning our wedding, but the problem was that I missed you. Slowly we drifted apart, when we should have gotten closer. He was focusing again on his studies and left everything on my shoulders. and then they arrived an told me...she couldn't finish.

"Odango...listen to me." Seiya just grabbed her face with her hands again.Usagi's stomach started to feel airy.

"Yes?"

"Let me show you.. how much I love you Tsukino Usagi, not Sailor Moon, not the princess within you..but you. " their foreheads touched. "I know... I'm not worthy of your love... I'm just a guardian...but ...I just cant stay away..."she started kissing Usagi's cheek, they turned slightly pink under her soft touch and kiss.

" Seiya..if you only knew what a I kno.." but before she could finish Seiya reached her lips again. Romantic and soft kissing sounds echoed in Usagi's room.

"Is it wrong for me to be _happy right now?"_ asked Seiya.

"No, that is how I feel right now too.."Usagi smiled.

"I should go, Odango..before we do something we will regret."

"Stay.. We don't have to do anything.. just sleep." Usagi lowered hey voice and look..

Seiya was unsure what to do, but Usagi was holding on to her hand, not wanting to let go.

"Okay..." Seiya sat back on her bed and laid down next to her.They were face to face, holding hands. Usagi inched closer to the Starlight, to feel her heat. Seiya put her arn around her small waist,she was nervous as hell. She moved the covers over them and they fell asleep.


	26. Identity

" _YOU_ did what? "

"I just wanted to know her..."

"Are you crazy?"

"Michiru - san !Why? "Hotaru was shocked."Don't you want Chibiusa-san to be born?"

"Sure, I do... There is...she showed me ..a fragment..of her memory about..."Michiru remained silent for a while.

"About what?"asked Haruka with clear haterad in her voice.

"I was teaching her to play the violin. I felt..relaxed and suddenly her crystal started to glow...and I.. broke the connection..I told her, that I still think they were born from a love that was never meant to be.. "

"Good..you scared me for a minute...". Michiru." Haruka massaged her shoulders until they were talking, she could feel her how tense Michiru was " _why is she like this?is there something she is not telling me?_ "Suddenly a knock on thd door disturbed them.

"Setsuna-san!"

"Hotaru -chan!" she greeted with a smile on her face."We need to talk!"The three of them knew when Setsuna wanted to talk, then it was about serious stuff.

"She is disappearing.."she lowered her voice and turned away.

"Nooo!" Hotaru cried out desperately falling to her knees."She just can disappear..how can she be so cruel."

"How close are they right now?"Haruka got so angry she felt the swelling of the veins and the blood rushing to her head.

"Too close..as up for now, she is choosing Seiya over Mamoru- san.The future is changing rapidly ...The existence of Kousagi and Hiroaki are the most likely to happen at this moment, that is why their celestial symbols are showing. They are gaining power. If they are gaining power that means, that Small Lady is...faiding away.

"It's all her fault."

"Well let's not forget that our Princess plays a big part in this."

"I just don't understand how can she throw away her _perfect future_ for that... Starlight." shouted Haruka.Her negative feelings for the Starlight were getting deeper. "I will make sure, she will definitely disappear."

"I can't be a part of this..."said Setsuna "I want more than anything for Small Lady to live, but we are not..."

"We have to protect Crystal Tokyo..she has to be responsible not for her,but for us to." said Haruka and she was so angree she smashed her fist into the and the picture on the wall fell down.

"I have to go now!" Setsuna said .

"Are you going to see them?" Hotaru asked with tears in her eyes.

" I promised her I'll go back."and with that she left. Michiru watched her leave...she wanted to aske her something...but without Haruka knowing, because she saw in her mirror..

"Michiru...?"

"Yes?"

"Come on..we have to figure out what to do before it's to late."she could feel the determation in her lover's voice.

"I'm coming.."she said.

"I'm bored."said Kousagi." Let's go in town."

"We promised we stay put remember".said Umako.

"Are you serious, come on Umeko-san don't be so serious we need to get out .. I'm going crazy.."shouted Kousagi."I belong to the Universe! Freedom!"

"Okay.. let's go." Tokyo was beautiful at this time of the year. Tall glass building were closely packed to each other, but at the sidewalk there blooming flowers.Their smell invited you to go out and live it up. Hundreds of people were walking here to there with an exact destination. Somehow in a wierd roundabout, they ended up at near the Crown.

" I'm hungry and thirsty." Kousagi started whining.

"No way...We just ate before we left.."

"Please, it's atleast fourty degrees outside let's have atleast a soda..and how about we go to beach."

"We have to make sure we get born ...we came here with a mission... remember?"

"I know I'm not stupid.."Kousagi sticking her tongue out at her brother."Oh...look...a festival..."

"Kousagi!" all three of them tried to stop her, now that was an **_impossible_** mission.She ran straight to the first salesman who had cold refreshments.

"I'm not gonna die.."

"You will, if you run away like that again"shouted her brother from behind."Are you crazy... your acting like child."

"I still am...and so are you, remember we are twins."

"I don't know how that could be. Are you sure we are related?"

"Hey.. that's not nice..take it back or I will..?"

"You what?"

"I will spill this glass of juice on your hair.!"

"I dare you..!"

" Oh is that so. Here!" in no time Hiroaki's hair was cowered in delicious apple juice.

"Ohh ..you better run.."

"They are at it again.." Umeko and Katsumi were trying to keep them apart.

" Guys.?..Guys! shouted Umeko..not only the two of them stopped,but the rest of the people walking by.

"Sorry! Hihihi!".. apologized Umeko"Now say sorry and let's go ..where ever you want to go."

"Sheesh! You can ask us to stop, Umeko-chan.You don't have to yell."

"Don't you guys know that the **_shy ones are the loudest."_** said Katsumi laughing.

"Im sorry I called you a child..."

"Im sorry I spilled the apple juice on your hair. You can go into that barber shop and have your hair fixed, we will be waiting here."

"Okay.. don't get lost.Take care of her guys.."

"Now...Hey..."Umeko and Katsumi made her shut up..

"Come on Kousagi leave him alone, come with us instead"the two girls insisted.Umeko quickly found a bookstore and got lost in it. Katsumi and Kousagi were wondering around until someone bumped into Kousagi.

"Excuse me, Princess"

"Huh? What did you say?".asked Kousagi.

"We felt your energy release and we want it!Just imagine the legendary child will be born after all.The alignments of the Stars changed and they predict the arrival of the child , who poses the powers of two senshies."

"My arrival.Who are you?"asked Kousagi.

"I'm your worst nightmare.I'm the one who serves the darkness, that wants to possess your shining crystal so give it here."

"No.Run Katsumi." shouted Kousagi.

"What do we do..Kousagi?What if we can't change?"They were running from the hideous Youma. Umeko just got out from the bookstore they grabbed her.

'Something is after Kousagi-chan!"

"What!?" asked Umeko.

"That!"

"Ohh..Run!".From the barbershop where Hiroaki was fixing up his hair, he heard the girls shouting. He was done, but when he saw them running _"Kousagi what have you done!"_ He stepped out and the Youma knocked him over. Hiroaki got it together fast..and was running after them. Unfortunately for the girls they ended up in a one way street.

"It's a dead end, Princess.Now give me your crystal."

"No."Umeko and Katsumi were standing in front of her.

"Should we try to change?" I don't know if it works."

"It's no use. Your crystal is mine."

"Healer Star Power.. Make up!"

"Maker Star Powers. Make up!"

Katsumi and Umeko shouted out and in a minute, they were using for the first time their senshi form since they've been here.

"Kousagi-chan?"

"I don't know!"

"Try to change".

"No use Princess..." the Youma laught.

"I will show you."Meanwhile they tried to resist the Youma, a man watched the sceen unfold in front of him.He decided to help the girls in distress.He mysterious man just throw a rose at the Youma who wanted to attack the girls.

"Stop it right now." he shouted. It was none other than Tuxedo Mask.

"Kousagi change now."Hiroaki arrived and tried to convince her sister.She took her crystal in her hand and shouted ot her line.

"Moon Star Crystal...Make up!"

"Huh?". Tuxedo Mask was shocked when Kousagi shouted out. She was covered in a pink light, on her forehead appeard her combined celestial symbol and her senshi fuku formed around her body. Her senshi fuku was made out of black boots, her skirt was black, but with red blue and yellow stripes bending together with a black top and white stripes on top on her shoulder, with golden crescent earings and a star necklace around her neck she looked beautiful.Her nails were painted in gold by the pink light.The transformation lasted about a minute.

"You think you children scare me.."shouted the Youma and used his powers to attack them. He was frowning a green slime trying to stop the senshies.

"You missed."said Healer. and kicked it, but the Youma before the two senshies shouted their attack managed to frow a slime and they dropped their crystal.

"Now Princess of the Moon and the Star give me your crystal. Hiroaki hurried and touched his sister hand and they shouted Moon Star Shield. It prtotected them, but they had to hurry up help Healer and Maker.

"Go help them."

"Princess..you are alone."

"I'm a strong senshie I don't need protection.."

" Is that so..let me see." The Youma attacked, they started fighting, the monster managed to grab her by the neck, but she managed to get out.

"Enough.. Give me your Crystal."

"I will give you something alright..."Moon Star Glow." and she pulled out her crystal and bright warm light shined out of it.The Youma went blind and turned to ashes. She consumed so much energy, that she instantly detransformed and fainted.

"Kousagi!"the others ran after her.

"Open your eyes sis."Tuxedo Mask was only standing there watching..He was in a shock. He realized suddenly the resemblance between Kousagi and Usagi. The shock was greater when he saw the boy who looked like Seiya.He had only seen her once on the rooftop before they left. He had to get out of there " _What is going on..who are they?That girl is the same girl who bumped into me at Haruka's house.I have to find out what's going on quick!"_

"Kousagi, wake up!"

"What happened?"Pluto arrived to late she sensed they were in trouble.

"A monster attacked her she managed to defeat it,but she fainted."

"Where is the monster now?"

"There." pointed Hiroaki. "It turned into ashes by her attack."Hiroaki lifted Kousagi up and carried her away, she was till out.

"I have to take her some place safe."

"I know one." said Pluto.

They all detransformed.The _safe place_ Pluto was talking about was Haruka's house.

"No way..."protested Hiroaki.

"Yeah ..I have to agree"said Haruka.

"I have to keep her close."said Pluto.

"By bringing her here.."

"They want us all dead, they are worst than the Youma and you brings us here? said Umeko offended. Clearly they were not welcomed.

"I will talk to them...just for now until she recovers. We had to bring her fast somewhere she could get some rest. You may return to the Shrine when she feels better."

Haruka was against the idea...but Setsuna insisted.Hiroaki swallowed his pride and carried his sister into one of the guestrooms." _Come on sis..please open your eyes.!"_


	27. Under the same roof

The doctor was inside.He examened her , she was still out. Hiroaki was adviced to have patience.

"How is she?" asked Setsuna the doctor.

"She doesn't have any visibil physical injuries...maybe a sudden happening triggered this state..."

"Will she wake up?"

"Yes, she will...Just be patient...when something unexpected and traumatizing happens, our body builds up a defens mechanism...For example deep sleep. I'm absolutely sure she will open her eyes in no time." The doctor Setsuna -san called had a gentle voice assuring everyone that Kousagi will recover.

"Thank you doctor."said Setsuna-san and she escorted the doctor out.

Hiroaki went inside the room, his sister was in a deep sleep. They covered her up, her beautiful pink hair cascadeding a full mane,that framed her face beautifully.She looked liked a _Sleeping beauty_ , a princess right from the cover of a book.

"Hey... It's me... your annoying brother..Come on open your eyes.If mom would see you right now she...I need you to help me...We have to save **_ourself_**. Remember? Hey, if we make it back in our time line... I'll buy you some icecream and cotton candy.You and I are the children of two wonderful senshies... " he was holding on to her hand. "Remember that time when we were together in the park, just playing you were .we were about seven years old..."Hiroaki tried really hard to hold back tears."You got lost...I was so scared , I knew you were in trouble."Haruka passed by her room the door was open, she stopped. Hiroaki recalled a childhood memory and she started _listening._ "Uranus and Neptune were so angry at you. In the end Uranus found you. You were down trying to save a cat that was stuck in the mud when trying to get her out, you fell into the ditch. You were so wet and dirty, because before there was a heavy rain.You were shivering ..At firts she was shouting..but after that she saw the cute little white furred cat in your hand. " _I had to save her ..she was stuck in the mud..and I slipped"..._

 _"Are you ok?she asked. "_

 _"Well my leg hurts...I guess it's injured..but the kitty is alright." you smiled._

 _"Come on Princess I will carry you."_

Even back than you cared more about others than yourself...You should wake up and let's show them who we are. I need you , sis." He caressed the side of her cheek gently, hoppingn she will open her big, blue eyes..Haruka was speechless..." _No way! I can give in..I have to make sure the future follows its course..."_ she was so determined, but the seeds of doubt got planted in her heart.

Downstairs the two other senshies were worried about their friends.

"I should have done something!" said Katsumi.

"There was nothing we _could_ do. She's the strongest. You know how stubbern she is...She always does something to get on our nerves.."said Umeko, she was worried for her friend.

"Dont worry she will be okay." Hotaru spoke.

" Yeah.I bet you all three want her **_to get better._** " replied Katsumi with a tint of irony in her voice." You want to erase her existence..ours, and now you pretend to care."

"We don't need your pitty..The moment she wakes up we are out off here."agreed Umeko. Hotaru didn't say a word, she knew they were right. Somewhere deep inside she wished that none of this happened. Hiroaki came out of her room, he was crying and the others tried to confort him.

"She consumed to much energy...I really need her to wake up so I can kick her ass."he said with tears in his eyes.

"You will have the chance.."said Umeko with small voice.

Setsuna came down from the stairs and made sure the other were alright to. The waiting was unbarerrable.It was getting dark.

"You should stay for tonight." said Setsuna to Hiroaki.

"I won't leave her alone with you... Can the girls stay here to?"asked Hiroaki.

"Sure.."Setsuna wanted to say to confort them...but she decided not to.

Haruka and Michiru were in their bedroom discussing Setsuna's decision of bringing them here.

"I just can't believe I have to stay under the same roof, with the children of that Starlight." Haruka's voice filled with anger. 'Why here?There are hospitals you know..Mehhh."

"Ooo come on now relax.."Michiru tried to calm her down. It was useless.

"I will be right back." and Haruka left the room.She was restless.. Somehow she ended up in front of the room where Kousagi laid. She was drawn to it..and finally entered the room where Kousagi laid on the bed sleeping, helplessly. Haruka watched her sleep for a while, she was in deep sleep, she watched the rising and fall of the chest as she breathed. _"Could it be true...that I...No focus... don't forget if she lives, Chibiusa dies."_ The strongest of senshies felt weak suddenly and touched her hand and like Michiru was transported suddenly to the same memory that Hiroaki was talking about earlier. _"Everything is so real. Where am I?"_

 _She was in her senshie form and was shouting. "Princess!How does this child get in to trouble all the time. "_

 _"Help!"._

 _"Huh.Princees are you ok , how did you get in there?"_

 _"I wanted to save this kitty, but I slipped and fell, my leg hurts too. I'm so sorry, Uranus!"_

 _"Come here I will carry you and the kitty back to the palace, but next time promise you ask for help.Okay?_

 _" I promise..!"_

It was the end of the ** _vision_** Haruka was in the room again, she never truely left.She looked at Kousagi, she was still a asleep." _How can this be?"_

"What did you see?"asked Michiru.

"It doesn't matter..."and with that Haruka left Kousagi.Michiru clearly saw that Haruka was stunned, but she knew that she was to proud to admit that she **_felt it_**. too..


	28. Collision

" _When you find the one, she will be your light, that will lead you thru the darkness."_

After the rainy and adventurous night, finally a new day was about to begin. Everybody was sound asleep and hopping, that the next day will be as exciting. In Usagi's room there was silence. It was only six a.m and Seiya wanted a surprise morning for her special one.After preparing it, she crawled back in bed, next to Usagi.It took only about an hour to arange it.She watched her sleep meanwhile Usagi was searching for her. She kept inching closer to her until they legs brushed together slowly. Accidentaly Usagi's nightgown went a few inches above her tights. After that Usagi hid her face in Seiya' s chest, it felt like light pillows, she was smiling. She hugged her , she was safe in her arms " _I wish I could hold her like this forever... Odango..."_ She gave her a soft kiss, closed her eyes clearly enjoying the bliss and fell asleep hopping Usagi will like her surprise. A few hours later Usagi opened her big blue eyes, the one who was still asleep next to her was the beatiful Starlight." _Wow.. she's beautiful even when she is asleep...I just can believe I asked her to stay..but I wanted her close to me..it feels so natural being wrapped up in her arms.She is so protective ,I just feel so safe."_ Slowly Seiya opened her midnight blue eyes and smiled.

"Good morning ,Odango!"said Seiya with rashy voice. Her full pink lips curled into a smile, everytime she saw Usagi's face.

"Hey...Good Morning!" Usagi felt a warm blush when Seiya looked at her. "Dont you feel that?That smell?" Usagi didn't notice her _ **surprise.**_

"Maybe... it's the smell of flowers from the outside..the wind carried the sweet smell of Kinmokusei inside, the window was open."

"Yea..."Usagi streched out and ...there they were..."No way...How?" the room was full of freshly picked Kinmokusei.

"You liked them so much so I went and picked a few."smiled Seiya.

"You are... crazy. I love them." Usagi got out of bed and admired their beauty.Seiya watched her excitement from her bed.

"Yeah maybe.."Usagi crawled back besides her she had a flower in her hand, Seiya took it out of her haend and fastened it in her hair. Usagi closwd her eyes while she felt Seiya touching her. "There!"

"Does it look good?I hope so, it's a beautiful flower."

"No...I mean it is, but your the one who is making it's beauty complete, Odango."She caresed her cheek with her thumb while she was talking. Usagi felt her stomach bubbley from nerves...but this time it was somehow different...she stared to feel new kind of a excitement in her body and soul.

"Thanks ,Seiya..!" Usagi felt her lips dry,she ran her tongue thru them. She gave Seiya a meaningful look and there was no turning back from what was about to happen. Seiya carresed her lips this time,she was eager to do it. There were no need for words, their every move, touch and look made it all clear. Her fingers were playing with the lace of Usagi's nightgown, one _**accidentally**_ fell down Usagi's shoulder.She leaned in, but she didn't kiss her on the cheeck, she kissed her neck and slowly trailed her kisses back to her lips. Usagi didn't object. Her hands started to wonder again to Seiya's ponytail, pulling her closer. Seiya looked into her eyes." _I...better stop...oh my god her skin so soft..I just want to taste her..."_ She kept on kissing her, their tongues were battling with each other." _Usagi...what are you doing..I never felt like this I'm drawn to her..she tastes so sweet..and the way she kisses me and touches me...I..._ _can feel how soft her breast are..I..want you to touch me Seiya..Ummm...sweet."_ Usagi leaned down on the bed...

"Seiya...I..wanted to tell you.. something..before...we ..."

"What?" Did I do something wrong, did i hurt you?".

"I love you Seiya." Usagi smiled, but Seiya's heartbeat stopped for second and she was breathless, she looked at her in disbelief.

"I... dreamed of this so many times,Odango.I love you too!" and she started kissing the Moon Princess lustfully.Their kisses felt so unreal ,but they were painfully real. For the firts time Seiya was not only fantasizing about what she'd do to her, but she was about to show her what real love means.Usagi smiled and she was so happy. She never

felt so loved and never loved anybody like she did the beautiful _alien._

"Odango, I just want to tell you a story before.."

"Okay.. I'm listening. "

"The story is about two souls. There is a legend that souls are like wondering shouting stars , that travel thru the universe.Do you know when will, that journey end?"asked Seiya.

"No." said Usagi

"The journey ends when two soul finally meet and collied. I'm glad.. that ..."

"Our souls _**collided**_? asked Usagi.

"Aham.." Seiya looked away shylly. Usagi gapped her hands at Seiya's face and kissed her back.

This was the beginning of a wonderful day...being wrapped up in the arms of the person you love.

Minako opened her eyes in her bed.." _Yesss...Oh we kissed and she is taking the risk..I can't believe she would do that and the way she touched my face..."_

she hugged her pillow tight and smiled closing her eyes again just for 10 more minutes. Meanwhile a certain green eyed Starlight was already up and ready for her duties.While she was getting ready her thoughts drifted to the Venusian beauty." _Mina, I never felt like this... I'm risking to get hurt, but that doesn't matter right now. I think I do feel that way..I have to tell you soon.."_ and with that she was off.

Little did they know that unfortunately they will soon face their true destiny...and have to make the decisions of their lifes.


	29. Revealed

It was already dinner time. Hiroaki Katsumi and Umeko were still waiting for Kousagi to wake up.She was still out.

"Please join us for dinner.." said Hotaru trying to soften the tension.

"I am kind of hungry..." said Umeko.

"Well ...ok lets go."nodded Hiroaki in agreement. Haruka set right next to Michiru, on the left was Hotaru and Setsuna was at the other end of the table. There were three more places available in the middle obviously next to Haruka. Umeko was the one who took on the _task_ to sit down next to her, Katsumi was next and Hiroaki was next to Setsuna. They started eating and having a _nice_ _chat_. Haruka was concentrating on eating, she was more quite than usual.

"Setsuna-san..."asked shyly Umeko "Do you think that thing will come back?"

"I don't know..once there were more...but Sailor Moon defeated them."I don't know who would want to use them again.

"I see.." she said ana kept onn eating.

"Hey Umeko-chan do you remember, that time when you and Kousagi went searching for the monster, you wanted to _**examen**_ it and Kousagi was so curious about.

" Don't remind me ..My curiousity was satisfied alright. I was covered in green slime even after a week my hair was full of it..."said Umeko.

"Not only that, but Kousagi's hair had to be cut off after she destroyed it.."

"Yeah..you should have seen Fighter's face when she saw her. A mix of pride and anger.Hiroaki was the one who raised the shield and back than Kousagi used her _tiara attack_. She wouldn't go out on the street because of her boyish look.They used to teas her so much about it." Katsumi started laughing."I was a bit offended that you left me out.."

"How could we get you involved, you were back on Kinmoku with Healer and Venus."

"Oh yeah... I remember..." said Katsumi.

Hiroaki was very quiet, he barely touched his food.

"Do you feel that?. asked Katsumi...an energy..so strong... it's like..."before she finished a knock on the door disturbed them.

"I wonder who could that be at this hour?" Michiru gave Haruka a questioning look. "Open the door and you will see.." said Haruka. It was him Mamoru-san.

"I'm here to see Setsuna- san. I want to know where Usako is?" Hotaru was shocked at first she didn't intend to invite him in.

"Well ammm, you see she isn't.."

"I'm here.How can I help you, Mamoru-san?"asked Setsuna,she was nervous a bit they somehow wanted to hide this from him. She wasn't eager in inviting him in at all.

"We need to talk. I saw something to say. Today I saw.. "

"What did you see..?"

"Well I saw.." and there he stopped talking...and he looked at someone with great intensity. It was Kousagi, she just came to her senses and she got scared because no one she knew was around.She was still weak and pale, but had the power to climb down the stairs.Her pink locks cascaded down her shoulder, she looked exactly like Usagi.

"Where am I?" she almost fell down the stairs.

"Hey.. your up." Hiroaki was so happy to see her she hurried and hugged her.

"I'm fine, I just consumed ..to much power in trying to destroy that Youma."

"Thank goodness you are ok..."said Umeko."Besides nice job with the Youma."

"Thanks.."she gave a faint smile.

"You scared us...we were just about to eat..but.." said Umeko. Kousagi's eyes met Mamoru's rapidly.

"Who is she?Who are they?"Why does she have the same symbols as Usako?"he was clearly confused.

"I can explain.." said Setsuna rapidly, but Hiroaki quickly realised who he was and answered the question.

"We are the children of the Moon Princess and The Protecter of Star Sailor Star Fighter. You must be the one who is carrying the golden star sheed., the King of Earth."

"What is he talking about?" he got angry and grabbed Setsuna's shoulder.She couldn't bare to look him in the eyes, she felt like she betrayed him.

"Let me clear it up for you _prince_.We are here to make sure we are the one's who are going to get born..Our mother is on Kinmoku.. and soon the bond between her and Fighter will settle in, and..."

"You told me she has some things to clear up.."

"Yes, her feelings...but as it seems they are getting clearer." Setsuna looked him straight in the eyes. She saw anger, frustration and disappointment.

"You are lying..If they are here then Chibiusa is ..."

"Unfortunately yes"...said Haruka, but we won't allow it."This union will never come to it's end."

"Then why are they here?"

"Setsuna-san brought them here because..I don't know why.." she tried to find a good excuse there just wasn't any.

"We better go, if we are not welcomed. "said Kousagi.

"But you are still weak!" Setsuna tired to keep the situation in control, it was useless.

"I can't believe you would bring me here after knowing that everybody wants us dead.We are going back to the Shrine .."

"But.."

"Now." Kousagi held her tears back although one slid down her cheek.Hiroaki helped her and they were on their way out.

"Haruka-san!" said Kousagi.

" Just wanted to say thanks for helping me."

"When?" asked Haruka.

"You know.. when I fell in the ditch ..at the park..for carrying me and Diana back to the palace." said Kousagi kindly.

"Who's Diana?"she asked curiously.

"The little white cat, that I saved, she stayed with me."

"Ummm...".Haruka was speechless...and with that they left. Setsuna watched them leave, she knew, if they were alone, another attack could lead to a tragedy. Somehow she started to care... Before they left Mamoru grabbed Hiroaki's by the hand . He protested furiously.Although he was oy sixteen he was tall and well built. They were face to face.

"I won't let Chibiusa die." he said." Usako, doesn't know you, but she spent a lot of time with our daughter, she would never choose _**you**_ over _**her**_."

"She doesn't bhave to choose us...she has to choose her."said Hiroaki firmly. "If _**she**_ had the right to come, we have it to.My mother is a wise woman."Mamoru started laughing.

"Hahaha..What I don't understand they are both...How could you ..?"asked Mamoru

"I think what they have, goes beyond the boundaries...we are not only the _**result**_ of a physical union, but when two soul _ **collied**_..they unite...and something beautiful becomes of it."Hiroaki walked away.

"I won't allow it you hear me...I would rather see her dead..then with her." he shouted.

"If you touch her.. any of them"..he was just as instinctive as Seiya.

"Hiroaki, please don't fight..."Kousagi almost fainted again, she could barely walk. He hurried by her side. Setsuna really wanted to help, but she was so to loyal to her _**king.**_ She let them leave. ..

 _"This is not okay...She is still weak."_

 **In trouble, they are in big trouble...**


	30. Talk

"Tell me Seiya..."asked Usagi shyly.

"What?" she looked at her curiously.

"Are you happy right _**Now**_?"

"Yes.."

Usagi looked away..

"Hey , Odango..is everything alright?"

" I had a dream the other day..a nightmare.."

"And?"

"Well..it was about you..and your light was fadding away.. something happened I tried to help you, I couldn't..I was so scared.."she started crying. Seiya really tried comforting her, but suddenly she remembered the dream she had.

"Oh don't worry..I had a bad dream yesterday too." she said trying to comfort her.

"Tell me about it." They were still in bed, all morning talking and playing around not wanting to leave each others side. Seiya asked, if she could take on the duties in the afternoon so she could be with Usagi.

"I met two children a boy and pink haired girl they jumped out of nowhere, grabbed my hand and suddenly they disappeared. I don't know why I wanted to find them ..and suddenly I was in the middle of a field everything turned to ashes and in the darkness the only thing I saw was Sailor Moon's crescent celestial symbol. It was the light in the dark. The end. A bad dream."

"About the two children you saw I want to tell ..I guess I know who they are..They...ummm!"

"Knock knock...Usagi -chan it's me Minako. Please let me in I have to tell you ..." The door opened the one who opened it was Seiya. Minako's jaw dropped.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were not alone Usagi -chan..."

"No ..come in I have to go anyways...Duties and all..See you tonight Odango."

"Only tonight..?"

"I have been neglecting my duties..but I promise I am all yours for tonight... _and if you want forever."_ she whispered softly to Usagi's ear.She smiled at her and left the room, still in her pijamas.

"Did she spend the night here?"asked Minako.

"Maybe..Yeah..!"

"Wow,you sure don't waste any time Usagi-chan." Minako winked.

"Nothing happened..We were just talking and we slept together." The minute those last word left her mouth...she blushed so hard.

"Wow..Hooww? Hoow was it?"

"What was how?"

"The _sleeping_ together? Tell me .."

"We slept next to each other..we were just talking...and I told her .."

"What...?" Minako's eyes widened.

"That _I love her ."_ she said She started crying. I'm afraid I will loose her...

"Usagi-chan...come here."

"I'm afraid something bad is going to happen to her..and it's going to be my fault."

"I'm right besides you Usagi- chan." and she hugged her."Did you tell her about _**them**_?"

"I couldn't..."

"Me neither..., but still we kissed under the gazebo last night...and I felt her love." Minako was in heaven.

"I'm happy for you.."

"Usagi-chan, nothing bad will happen,you will see. Tomorrow we will have a great dinner party. Now come on get dressed and let's go have some fun. Usagi smiled , got dressed and they were on their way...

Seiya , Yaten and Taiki were practicing in secret. They had a surprise performance for the Princess and the guest. The three of them after coming back to Kinmoku, rarely sang together. They prefered not too, because the memories were to painful. Now that the senshies of Earth came it was a great chance for nice _reunion_.

"I hope this was a good idea. I mean we are not making fools of ourselves." said Yaten.

"No way..! You will see.. It's going to be just fine."said Seiya reassuring her friends.

"I'm sure we will do a great job." Taiki's voice was filled with confidence.

"I hope Odango is going to like it."

"Soo ...did you catch a _bunny_ last night Seiya?" asked Yaten with a bored expression.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you coming out of her room this morning.."

"Nothing like _ **that**_ happened.She is not like that and as much I would love to _ **have her,**_ I respect her."

"Okay, okay don't be so defensive."Yaten stopped teasing her.

"So..what do you think will come out of this..?asked Yaten.

"Out of what?"Taiki turned away just thinking about what happened between hee Ami-chan in the library made her blush.

"No way...don't tell me you and Ami-chan have got it going on?" curiousity got the best out of Seiya.

"Well..we did get close.. yesterday..in the library.." admited Taiki.

"Ooo..wow...Ami -chan and you...Is that

a new way of studying biology..?"Yaten loved to tease Taiki.

"No..but it's a bit more pleasurable one.." she was blushing hard.

"Way to go Taiki.."

"And how about you. I heard from the maids you and Minako-chan had a little _icecream eating session_ the other night at the palace."

"Oooo...if I lay my hands on those girls. Well yes we did..and we had a midnight _session_ under the gazebo last night."

"Yaten, we always knew you were into her..." said Seiya.

"Whatever.. let's get down to practicing people.." Yaten managed to get the practice session back on track. The other two Starlights held back a big laughter seeing how flustered Yaten became.

The preparation were on their way. Everyone was excited with the arrangements.The girls decided to give a helping hand. Makoto was a big help in the kitchen. Her talent in cooking and baking was at a great use for the chefs. Rei decided she will be the one who will make the dinner more spiritual like. Ami decided to give a helping hand in the garden. Well Minako and Usagi would better prefer to stay out of everything... but soon they found their calling...The table arrangement.

"So Minako-chan...what do you think the dinner will be like?"

"Just wonderful Usagi-chan..we are with the Starlights.."Minako saw stars before her eyes.

"Your right.Being here with her..is a dream.." confessed Usagi honestly.

"I know..I think I'm going to tell Yaten soon about ...you know.."

"Well I better do that to..." agreed Usagi"

"We all have to do so.."

" Seiya said they have a surprise for tomorrow...I just can wait."

The preparations were soon coming to an end.Besides that Usagi's thoughts drifted away. _"How am I going to tell her that we have children..and that I .. met them already..and I need her to come back with me to Earth_?"


	31. Spending my time

The girls were done helping...with the preparations. They gathered in the hallway.

"What should we do next ?" asked Usagi." We should probably go for swim. Last night Seiya took me to the side of a river not far from the palace, let's go swimming.

"Good idea, Usagi-chan!" all four nodded in agreement.

"Sure... And lets take some goodies with us to..." Usagi had wide smile on her face...

"Usagi!" all together. Everybody rushed to their rooms and went to change their clothes. After only ten minutes they were ready to go. They left the palace and started walking to the riverside. It was amazing.They started unpacking and tried to find a spot.

Meanwhile back at the palace Fighter Healer and Maker were wondering were the girls were.They finished their duties earlier.

"I know someone who knows."Yaten said.

"Who?"

"The maids."

"Oh yeah they sure do know _everything."_

Healer went inside the kitchen and called out one of the maids.

"Do you know where our guests are?"

"I heard...they went down to the river side for a swim." Healer's green eyes widened.

"Thank you!You may leave!"

"So..where are they..?"asked Fighter curiosly.

"They went swimming."

"Let's go see them.." they detransformed and went after the girls who were already settled down. Makoto and Ami were the first ones to go in.

"How's the water?" Rei shouted.

"It's great , you should all come inside." Makoto waved to them, inviting them to

join.

"Be right there girls."

"It's great that Seiya took me here last night.Now we can relax after a _hard days_ _work."_ said Usagi and she leaned back enjoying the rays of the Sun.

" Usagi.."

"Yes, Rei-chan?"

"How was Seiya's surprise last night?"

"Well it was a big one...she took me here, sang a song, we couldn't eat because it started raining and all..."

"I see.." said Rei almost whispering.

"Something wrong..Rei chan?"

"I wanted to ask you...you know...about the thing...the kiss I saw between the two of you..it seemed to me it was more than _**we are just friends kiss."**_ Rei held her breath waiting for an answer.

"Well it truely was a **_special kiss_."**Usagi admitted.

"I see I just wanted you to know, whatever you guys decide, I will be right by your side."her eyes were full with nothing but sincerity.

"Thanks, that means a lot to me."Usagi hugged her.She was so happy that Rei was on her side.She was aware,that her choice will change everything,but being supported by one of her best friends, it meant the world to her.

"Now come on let's go for swim."The three Starlights were also on the way to the riverside dressed all casual, but this time they were dressed like _women._ Seiya had her usual casual outfit, but this time the short version. Short blue jeans and a red sleeveless shirt. She looked like a sexy model from the cover of a _**hot**_ magazine. Yaten as well was sorta casual. She had trousers with a bib which is attached to the back with two adjustable straps. It was made of very thick material under it a white t-shirt. Taiki had some comfortable bermudas on and and t- shirt., never making a probleme about what to ware or not..They arrived to the riverside and the rest of the girls were already in the water. Usagi was the one to notice the beautiful Starlight coming towards them and went to greet her.She got out from the water, shivering.

Her face lit up when she saw Seiya's big blue eyes and quickly got out of the water.

"I thought you had some duties.."

"We did ,but the Princess asked us to take care of you guys."

"Really I'm so glad to hear that." Usagi was already wet and had a swimsuit on, that showed how beautiful her body really was. It was a triangle bikini pink and mint green coloured with a push up top and classic cut bottom and adjustable straps.Seiya hardly managed to keep her eyes of her and hands to herself. It was getting even harder. Usagi's already wet body touched her when she hugged Seiya.Seiya touched her bare, wet skin and her soul was dancing..They broke away. Usagi lead the Starlight to the spot and asked her, if she will join her.

"We just came to see if you guys are alright.Unfortunatly we don't have swimsuits." said Seiya who desperately wanted to go in with Usagi.

"To bad..."said Usagi she turned away and gave her a wink that sent the Starlight to another univers." _I wanted so bad to swim with her.. I guess maybe another time...I wasn't **to teasing**_ _..or was_ I?"thought Usagi.She looked back at Seiya and saw the way she looked at her like a wolf who was just about to _**eat her bunny.**_

Yaten sat down and watched Minako play in the water. " _Oh my look at that orange bikini...no wonder she is the Goddess of Love..I could just...Stop it Yaten...get a grip!"_

I'm getting out..I had enough for moment.." and with that Ami was out of the water. Well she wasn't holding back either...She had a blue bikini on, that had nice cut in front and the bottom part well...the tallest Starlight suddenly felt weak.

"Taiki-san,...would you like to discuss about that book you gave me the other day?

" Suu..sure!" her mouth was dry she could hardly speak.."I need some water."

"Sure here you are." Ami gave her a

glass of water their hands touched when she handed the glass over ..it was enough to make the both of them blush.

"Seiya please come inside." Usagi begged her.

"I can't..next time I promise I will.."

"Okay.." unfortunately Usagi wasn't paying attention. In spite of the fact that the river was a quite one, Usagi swam close to the current and it grabbed her she tried so hard to swim back, she just couldn't.She started yelling for help, but she was drifting away fast.

"Odango!"Seiya screamed her name and she jumped after her.She was a great swimmer and started going after her, unfortunately she was to far.

"Seiya...Ouch.." Usagi crashed into a wood that was torn by the bad weather. She tried to hang on. The others couldn't see them anymore. She quickly noticed Usagi hanging on and swam closer to her.

"Seiya...Help me!"her hand was bloody she had a cut on her leg.

"Shh.. I'm here.Listen to me, Odango...!I will take you out of here.Grab my neck but not to tight okay?"

"Okay I'm sorry..I always get in to trouble...!"Usagi felt so ashamed.

"I'm here to save you and take care of you always, Odango!Now let's go!" Usagi nodded, grabbed Seiya by her neck and she swam out.They got out on the shore She had a bad cut on her leg, she couldn't stand up.

"Hey...stop trying to get up. It's bleeding...I will take you to the doctor" and with that Seiya took her in her arms. It was like in a the fairy tale a prince carrying a princess, but a bit different..Usagi grabbed a hold of her neck..

"I'm sorry...I..."

"You scared me you know."Seiya's voice was trembling.

"I know.." Usagi looked away while she Seiya was took her to the doctor.

They arrived rapidly..Seiya managed to open the door, she took Usagi straight to her room and rushed to call the doctor.She remained next to Usagi all the time.

"How is she?"

"She's okay." the doctor reassured Seiya, that the moon princess is just fine. "Besides the wound that is pretty deep she needs to rest, of course for the rest of the day."

"Thanks.. That's great news." the doctor left Usagi's room. Seiya stayed with her.

"Thank you for staying with me.."

"No problem, Odango!You heard the doc, now you have to rest.I will be here to take care of you and entertain you."

"Wow... that sounds great."Usagi was happy that in the end she gets to spend the afternoon with her Starlight.

While they were talking, there was a knock on the door.

"Princess..."Seiya stood up.

"Fighter...I heard about the accident..I hope you both are well."

"Yes we are okay.. thanks to Seiya, she saved my life again..." she smiled at her.

"I'm glad.. Fighter you may stay with her ..Take care... see you tomorrow at dinner."Kakyu said goodbye and left the room.

"You heard it, I'm yours for the whole day.."

"Yeah and what about, tonight?Are you leaving me?" asked Usagi with a certain playfulness in her voice.

"You want me to stay.. again?" Seiya wasn't sure if she heard her right.

"Sure..I would love to.." said Usagi.

"Okay, I will go take a shower and be right back ..."

"I can't wait!"

"I will bring you dinner... "Try to get some sleep until then."

Seiya hurried back to her room took her wet clothes of and took a hot shower. Her hand was still shaky, because of what happened. The important thing was that Usagi is okay and safe..and she will spend a another night by her side. The confident Starlight who was always gathered no matter the situation, was a bit scared. _"I'm happy she's alright..Boy Seiya , this.is the only girl who ever made you shaky..."_ she smiled and stepped out of the shower grabbed her blue towel and dried her body brushed her teeth and undone her hair.To make an extra surprise for Usagi, she ordered the maids to make dinner for _Odango._

A knock on the door woke Usagi from ber sleep.

"Oi Odango! I'm back."

"Hey..." Usagi gave her a beautiful smile that melted the Starlight's heart.

"I brought you dinner."

" Wow.. Thank you...You are to kind!" said Usagi. Put it down there.'

"Don't you want to eat?" Seiya gave her questioning look.

"I doo..just put it down already."

"Sure.."

"Come here..." she urged her over inviting her with her index finger to get near her with an unusual sexy wink.

"I'm here ..."Seiya's voice drowned..Usagi kissed her long and deep. Her lips felt nice..Her lips were warm and it's, warmth made not only her body set on fire, buy her soul. They broke away.."What was that for?" Seiya's voice was full of excitement and surprise.

" For being here for me..and I missed you today."confessed Usagi.

"I missed you to..Odangoo.."

"This is not the way I act usually, but now I had to..."

"Shhhh...I understand.. I'm glad,...that you feel this way Odango. I have to admit when I saw you today at river I.." Seiya looked away.. Usagi smiled."Odango..."she ran her fingers thru her undone hair that cascaded down her shoulder. She brushed it away...and her hands were tangling around her cleavege. Usagi's heart was beating like crazy.. she put her hand on Seiya's and slowly moved together until the Starlight's hand reached her breast. Usagi got a hold on Seiya ponytail lifted herself up. It hurt, a bit because of her leg...Seiya set back slowly so Usagi could sit in her lap. They started kissing and Seiya explored the body of the Moon Princess. She clearly loved the way the Starlight moved her fingers slowly up and down her back and then back againt to her breasts. She lolled her head back to give more excess to Seiya's kisses." _I never done this before...I ...never let anyone touch me like that, except for her..."_

 _"Odango...I may never love noone...but I don't care...I love you until I die.."_

They were so into the movement...but again the girls disturbed them in what they wanted to do. They smiled..it was hard to let go...the sexual tension between them was indiscribable. Usagi sat back and Seiya quickly fixed her hair.

She quickly opened the door with a smile, the girls greeted Usagi and came in for a talk.


	32. Sealed with a Kiss

"We better be going guys Usagi must be exhausted from all this _exciting_ swimming day."said Rei.

"Sure.. let's go..we are also tired she scared the hell out of us for sure." agreed Makoto.

"I'm so happy you came..."

"Good night Usagi -chan!" shouted Minako and gave her wink, knowing Seiya will surely stay with her all night again.She suddenly felt warmth in her cheeks, thanks to that gesture.

"Well they are gone.."

"Yess. and now...' said Seiya with playfulness in her voice.

"And now what?" asked Usagi.

"Where were we..before ..you know?"

"I know...but.. we should not be carried away you know, again." Usagi just thinking about what they wanted to do

made her heart beat again like crazy and again her body started _reacting."_

"Why not? You didn't like it?" Seiya asked, the only thing she really wanted to do is make her _scream._

I did.. A lot...but before we get down to that, I want you to listen to me carefully.I tried to tell you when we got here the real reason we came here."Usagi's voice turned serious.

"Wow..okay.. I'm listening..."Seiya the last time she talked to Usagi like that was when she said goodbye to her before the last concert, that was pretty painful.

"You know I have a wedding coming on."

"I don't want to know.." she bursted.

"Please listen to me. Soon you will understand what I have to say..and you decide if it's good or bad."

"Okay.. I'm sorry.."

"It was a few days ago as I told you.It was just an ordinary day of preparing to the wedding. I was trying on a dress when I heard a song in the radio. It was your song and then you Seiya were the first person that came in my mind. It was the first time I realized, how much I missed you. " Usagi swallowed hard waiting for Seiya's reaction.

"I see..go on.."she was curious where all the story was going

"Hummm..and the same day four sixteen year old children came to Earth..from the future...together.."

"Okay..." she sound sceptical.

"There was a pink haired girl and a boy with blueish hair just like the children in your dream. They are so beautiful you should see them..

"So who are they? asked Seiya.She obviously could not hide her curiosity.

"Well the girls name is Kousagi and the boy is Hiroaki..they are..she was shaking.."

"Who?your scaring me, Odango.

"Our children.."Usagi lowered here head and closed her eyes.

"WhaaWhaaa..what?" Seiya was shocked and her voice was shaky.

"I know believe me I felt the same way, but for me it's even harder to believe. "

"Why?"

"Before you three arrived to Earth...we were told, I mean me and Mamo-chan that we have a daughter together..she came back from the future too. Her name is Chibiusa. We were told we have to be to together, because in our past lives. We straightened things out between us and I was happy, until.."Usagi quickly grabbed Seiya's hand so she wouldn't get away.

"Odango.."

"Before you came in my life...I was happy knowing I was going to have daughter, creat Crystal Tokyo, that is the reason I never gave in your advances...I was not allowed to feel anything for noone else...But I missed you and something changed after you left.I felt trapped in this thing called _destiny_...Why should I be with someone just because we are told to be _together_. I just felt the need to creat _**My own destiny**_...and they came and showed me that I can have a different kind of future. With you Seiya..As I told you first I thought, what I was missing is your friendship..but no that was not it. I missed everything about you, your smile , voice ,your cocky attitude and most of all your _love._ I just don't know how to make a choice between Chibiusa and them. I'm torn apart and I need help..help from you.."

"Odango..I don't know.. I'm confused...to much information at once..I ...I ."

"Seiya listen to me.."she grabbed a hold of her face.." _I love you..._ so much ..I nev..never felt like this with Mamo-chan...I am asking you to help me..."

"Who are the other two children?"

"Ohh..They are the daughter of Minako-chan and Yaten her name is Katsumi and Umeko ..is Taiki and Ami -Chan's child. All four of them are senshies..I mean Hiroaki looks exacy like you..just that he is a boy, but he is strong and good looking."Usagi smiled.

"Odango...I have to leave!"

"But... Seiya..I.." before Usagi finished she was out of the room. She stopped by the door and started wondering off . She had no goal..but the situation was confusing... _" I can't believe this...We have children together? and she knew and she already had one with..No! she came here for me to do what? You would never decieve me like that Odango, right? I just..."_ Seiya set down on the stairs if the main entrance and her mind was in million ways.

Usagi wanted to run after her, but the pain that she felt in her leg because of the cut was unbearable. She started crying,her eyes became puffy in no time, she hugged her pillow.She felt Seiya's scent on it. " _I'm so sorry, I never ever meant to decieve you...I truely love you..I need your help so I can get thru this.Destiny is cruel. Why do I have to make such a choice?I know what **I have**_ _to do...and that's not what **I wish to do.**_ "After ten minutes or so Seiya came back to her room. Usagi just watched and waited for her to say something, anything..

"So...umm..we have two children you say?she smiled and got back in back bed next to her.

"Yes... we do..." Usagi's voice was trembling...

"Im sorry I ran out like that.." said Seiya.

"It's okay...I...I perfectly understand if you never want to see me again.."

"Your silly, Odango. I love you..I would never leave you..knowing what I know ...I will make this possible for us...I will help you..Tell me ...Are you sure about your feelings for me?"

" Yes!I love you Seiya Kou...I just don't know how can I save Chibiusa without hurting our children. If they exist, she doesn't and if Chibiusa exists...

"They don't..." Seiya finished her sentence.

"Yes, but their existence is possible because of my feelings for you and yours for me .and noone can erase them from my heart." Usagi had an assuring voice.

"And your feelings towards your boyfriend, Odango?" here it was the million dollar question.

"I love him...but in a different way..We do have a history, all those fights , struggels and tears we shared. I think sometimes even he has doubts about our relationship. He is older than I am, smarter, I just think the only thing he loves in me is my past life. You are different as you said the other day you love Tsukino Usagi right?And the one, I am _**in love**_ _**with**_ is _**you**_ , both Seiya and Fighter. I want to take my destiny in my own hands and live it."

Seiya pulled her close..."I will be there for you..Odango Atama.."she followed her instict and gave her reassuring kiss on the lips. Usagi knew that her destiny was sealed with _**a kiss.**_


	33. With you

The clock stroke midnight..." _Ding. Ding..Ding.."_ Today was the day of the royal dinner. A day that everyone awaited. Usagi and Seiya were still up.. talking and trying to figure out something about how this complicated situation is going be solved.

"I'm so sorry, I brought you in to this mess I should've stayed home.. and carry on with my life.."Usagi's voice was full of regret and sadness.

"Don't be sorry, Odango, if you wouldn't have come, then I would never have known how it feels to kiss and touch you. I told you I'm here always. _I love you.._ I know I said it a million times already,if you let me I'll do it for the rest of our life."

"I know..I haven't smiled this much in while. These few days were the best...and I don't want it to end." said Usagi while she ran her index finger along Seiya's cheeks. Seiya closed her eyes smiling.

"I say let's get some sleep...After the dinner is over we will have a good night's sleep, and we will travel back with you to your planet."

" Really..do you mean that?I think , that we will be in trouble,because of my decision.Mainly Haruka , Michiru-san Hotaru and Setsuna-san are the ones who will be angry.The least I can say for sure.Haruka -san hates you.."

"Well ..that is her problem...I don't care about how she or the others feel..I will help you.. somehow."

"Am I bad person, Seiya?"

"Sorry, Odango, but that is the most stupid question you could have asked."

"I mean, I cheated on... you know.."

"Hey...you didn't do anything _wrong_..yet..." Seiya gave her a wink seeing her reaction." Just kidding.Be honest with him... but mostly to yourself."

"Okay..than..." Usagi was holding on to her hand...not wanting to let go..

"Odango..I just ...How do they look like?You know _our.."_ for Seiya it felt strange to say _the word._

Ohh.. our children you mean..?" Seiya nodded. "Well I told you their names. Kousagi has big blues eyes like me and long dark candy pink hair and you know..."

"Odangos?" Seiya had a playful smile.

"Yes, that..." and our son Hiroaki look just like you , when you used your powers to disguise yourself as a _man_ I almost had a heart attack, when I saw him.So did everybody else."

"Good..he got his good looks from me than."grinned Seiya with pride on her face.

"Yeah.. but I hope his is not that full of him self." Usagi giggled.

"That's not funny, Odango!"Seiya sounded _almost_ offended.

"Uhhh...Sorry , I didn't mean to bruise your ego.So...what do you think, when Taiki and Yaten find out ?will they come to?"

" I'm sure, they will Odango! They are involved to..so stop worrying. Tomorrow night will be a _Red_ Moon and I will take you to see it some place special where we can have the best view and after the royal dinner is over we can talk to the Princess, I'm sure she will understand."

"I hope so.Red Moon, huh?"

"Yes...this is a rare astronomical phenomenon, that happens only once in a hundred years. I'm sure you will love it." said Seiya making Usagi smile." I ador it.."

"What?"her face was burning ,she felt Seiya looking at her...

"Your smile!"they were next to each other and neither Seiya nor Usagi was willing to let go. A small kiss made it all better.

"Sweet dreams, Odango!"

"Sweet dreams, Seiya!"They fell asleep not knowing,that destiny will knock on their door sooner then they think.

Back on Earth a new day has begun.Kousagi and Hiroaki woke up and they were both in the bathroom...

"Hey stop! I need to brush my teeth." said Kousagi.She recovered slowly, started to feel better and better with every passing hour.

"Glad to have you back,sis..!"

"Me to..I felt so weak, but suddenly I feel so so alive."

"The same here. It's strange." said Hiroaki."Could it be that..."

"I'm positiv. Our future is settling in..."And not a minute later the specific celestial symbol appeared again, but this time on Katsumi's and Umeko's forehead too.

"They will sense the change."

"Pluto...she is the first one...she has acces to the future..if she realizes that _she_ will be gone soon.." said Kousagi.

"I feel my power recharging.."said Umeko.

"Why are we standing here and do nothing. We should go to Kinmoku and warn them and atleast Kousagi will be safe from a possible Youma attack." said Hiroaki.

"Uranus,Saturn and Neptune will try you know...".

"I know..."

"So lets transform and travel to Kinmoku...and make them stay there until...we are safe for good."

"Do you think _they_ know about us?" asked Umeko.

"If they don't, than _they_ will find out soon.."agreed Katsumi.

"You girls transform and we can go.."said Hiroaki.

"Sure..." and wveryone shouted their phase.

 _"Star Healer Power ..Make up!_

 _"Star Maker Power ..Make up!_

 _"Moon Star Crsytal...Make up_!

"Are you ready to rock 'n roll?" asked Hiroaki.

"Yes!" I can wait to see their faces when we arrive. In a minute they were off, travelling thru out the univers to save... _their future._


	34. We are here

" _When the monent comes to face the inevitable, will_ _you manage to survive... Who will you choose?"_

It was bright morning in the Kinmokian kingdom. Maids were rushing from here to there getting ready for the big dinner.

Makoto woke up early so she could make herself useful in the kitchen. Rei , Ami and Minako were outside gathering flowers so they could finish decorating the tables. One person in the palace was still half asleep.

"Odango..you have to get up soon.. it's time for the big dinner." whispered Fighter.

"Ahmm..just a bit more ...please..."Usagi yawned.

"Okay as you wish, but the maids will bring you soon everything you chose the other day to ware for tonight.Besides I want a small goodbye kiss, before I'm of to duties.. it's going to be a busy day and I have to prepare for the surprise."

"I'm up... I'm up...!"

"Good.."Fighter leaned in and kissed her quickly...

"Does this kiss will be the only one I get today?" asked Usagi with her eyes half open.

"No...but for now has to be enough... Tonight I make it up to you."

"Okay..."Usagi wanted to crawl back under the sheets, but Seiya took it off.

"Come on Odango..."

"Sheesss I'm coming.."Usagi woke up, finally and Seiya wawed goodbye to her.

" _My God, I ...want her so bad...This is strange..."_ Who is it?" Usagi opened the door and the maids brought the dress she picked out and the accessories. "Thank you so much!" she was amazed how beautiful it looked even when it wasn't even on her." _I hope you like it."_

Usagi-chan open up..we have a dinner to prepare for remember." The four girls screamed at her door.

"Are you still asleep?"Rei called out.

"Im coming you guys...you don't have to break the door down." she opened the door and the girls fell in.They tried to _listen_ if a certain person was still inside.

"What are you guys doing? I'm alone.. _she's_ gone if you were wondering." Usagi was cracking up...

"Very funny..how come you're awake?"

"Well, Fighter gave me pleasent wake up call.."

"Imagine that...!"said Minako, her eyes glowing.

"I'd rather not.."said Rei annoyed we have to get ready. We brought our stuff here."

"All together now " said Usagi...

"Dress uppp!" hahaha.

" _ **Ouch**_!"

"We realy have to practice this landig." said the future Starlight.

"Yeah..come on guys we are _**home."**_ Kousagi rushed to the palace entrance.

"Come back..."yelled Hiroaki.

"She's helpless." said Katsumi.

"I have to agree on that.!" said Umeko. The three managed to somehow catch up with this _princess_ who's soul was pure, naive and _free._

"So here is how we are going to do this..We go in find mom...and.."

"And?"

"You..know.."said Kousagi.

"No I don't...Just what are you going to say... _Hey mom I'm your daughter...and he is your son and you have to save us."_

"Well yeah..but I was thinking of trying to find ...Mom ..I mean Sailor Moon and then... _her."_

Let's see we know this place from top till buttom ...we can sneak in..you know ..like when we were kids..."

"Oh sure...I remember the secret chamber at the side of the palace." agreed Katsumi.

"Let go then..."

Everybody was so involved in being ready in time, that noone noticed them.They sneaked in and they ended up in the hallway.

"And know what, Sherlock ?" said Hiroaki. "How do we know which chamber is theirs?"

"I know who knows."said Katsumi with great confidence.

"Excuse me..I have something to take to the guest. I forget where the room of the blondie is."

"Which one?"asked the maid.

"The one with the two Odango's."

"Ohhh... that one is right down the hallway first room to the left."The maid pointed out in the right direction.

"Thanks.You heard her."

They were so close to the door..they heard strange noises from the inside.A knock on the door disturbed it.

"Who is it?"

"The maids...auchh" said Katsumi..We have something for you." Usagi simply opened door not even even looking at them.That wasn't the biggest problem. All five of them were getting dressed and well Hiroaki was an _eye witness._

"Ohhh nooo!" he started screaming and covered his eyes quickly. When the girls realized who was standing there, they also started screaming. They didn't know it was because their children were there or because they were changing clothes.

"Okay ...stop!" What are you guys doing here?" Usagi's eyes bugged out.

"Well, we came to warn you... Hiroaki's eyes still covered.."that the future is settling in and the Outers will come to prevent it."

"Which one..?asked Usagi

"You have to know. Us being born ..but firstly..your relationship with Fighter."

"Yeah and that masked guy...too."said Kousagi

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi's face went pale.

"The prince who carries the golden starsheed I felt it." said Katsumi looking at her mom wanting to greet her. "We have to protect not just ourselves,but Umeko's sister and mine too."

"You have a sister?"Minako was pretty much shocked.

"Yes, she inherited your powers. You see I'm a Starlight, so is Umeko."

"I need to sit down..." said Ami.

"I need air..I cant breathe." and Minako went to the window.

"Get a grip Mom!" said Katsumi..."This is no time to loose your head!"she rolled her eyes exactly like Yaten.

"Okay so can I open my eyes now .. I'm getting dizzy..!"Hiroaki begged the girls to dress up.

"Sure."

"You did tell them.. right?" asked Umeko.

" I did tell Seiya last night."

"We didn't!" Minako and Ami bursted.

"Why? Were you two busy studying..?" Umeko questioned her mom.

"Well..noo.but! I'm your mom not vice versa, young lady..!"

"Sorry, Mom!"apologized Umeko.

"And in top of all this, back on Earth some Youma attacked my sister wanting her light."

"Yeah.. don't remind us.."

Kousagi noticed, that Usagi was quite.She touched her hand..and it was an immediate connection between them,the crystals began to glow.

"I'm so sorry..I know it's hard...I don't know this Chibiusa girl,but I can see she means a lot to you."

"Yeah..she does..but she was born because I loved Mamo-chan and now I..."

Kousagi looked away.

"I love you Mom... whatever you decide."

Kousagi's eyes were filled with tears. Usagi reached out and tried to clear them away. In a few seconds they were _gone_ in one of Kousagi's memories.

" _Where am I?Huh?"_

 _"Mom ... I'm hurt... I'm sorry...I always mess things up. But how is the kitty doing.?._ " clearly Usagi was aware that the girl crying was her daughter.

" _Hey don't cry...Here..we have something for you and your brother."_

 _"What?"_ Usagi saw excitement in their eyes.

" _Seiya! You can bring it in."_

 _" I'm here. Seiya had a white furball in her hand...'_

 _"Kitty! Can we keep her?"_

 _"Please,Mom.." Hiroaki's eyes were begging._

 _"Sure..You saved the cat of a precious friend.She is Diana, the daughter of Luna and Artemis.'_

 _"No way!"_

 _"My princess and prince just promise me next time you ask for help."_

 _"Both of you!" said Seiya._

 _"We promise..!"_

The memoryfaded away...But it felt nice to see them like that. Kousagi dried her tears and noticed the beautiful dresses.

"Don't tell...me we made it to the Queen's dinner?"

"Yeah.. that's it...we are gonna finally meet _them_ when they were young.."Katsumi's eyes were full of hope.

"I need something to wear."

"Hello.. I'm here to..." pointed out Hiroaki. "and besides...we have to tell Fighter we are here too."

"Yeah..I want to see her too." said Kousagi .

"Well she is not here..."

"Call her then..call all three of them ...to meet us they have to know."

"How about we meet after their surprise..?"said Umeko and rapidly put her hand to her mouth.

"You know what the surprise is?" the five senshies pulled Umeko closer.

"Yess..but I can't tell, that would mean to ruin everything and I will not allow it."

"Boy, Ami-chan..she really is your daughter." said Rei raising an eyebrow.

"We should get ready, too?"

"Where do you think your going..?"Usagi started questioning them.

" To the party of course ... I'm not gonna miss out on this..sorry Mom".

"We will.let you get finished and we are also coming."

Hiroaki, Katsumi and Umeko sneaked out of the room...Kousagi wasn't ready to leave her mother. Usagi wanted to say something to her she just didn't know what.

"It will alright..you see."Kousagi gave her kiss on her cheek and hugged her it felt wonderful.."I love you, Mom!" she whispered to Usagi and left the room.She stared ahead of herself, clearly trying to process what just happened.

This will surely be an interesting evening.


	35. Blown away

"Are you guys ready?"

"What if they or she doesn't like it?"

"She liked it back on Earth, I can't see why she wouldn't like it now."

"Relax, we are going to be just fine. We have done this a hundred times..".

"We haven't done it six months..."

" Relax, Yaten...our little live performance will be a hit." Seiya tried to calm her down.

"We still fit our outfits..." said Taiki.

"Yeah with some minor changes in the front..." said Yaten.

"We do use our true gender..soo..."

"Yeah.. let's just get it on already..." said Yaten, but the truth was she missed singing with her friends.

"Are you done yet, Usagi..come on already.. let's see it"

"I can't go out like this."

"Why? they asked.

"Because.. I'm to nervous."

"We are going with out you." Rei said.

"Okay.." Usagi came out of the bathroom all dressed up .Who the girls saw stepping out from the bathroom was a woman from the cover of a magazine or better a future queen. Her imperfections made her perfect.She felt embarrassed , but all together she was perfect in that pink dress.

"Seiya's gonna loose her mind..."

"Your look wonderful, Usagi-chan." said Ami.

"Now let's go..!!!"

The girls stepped out of Usagi's room and were heading to diner. Everybody who's somebody was there. This time the Starlights were dressed just like when they were performing on Earth. When she stepped in Seiya's jaw dropped when she saw her " _Odango, I want you any way I can get you. My love for you will live on, although I may risk to die for loving you. I don't care..."_

She hurried by her side, took her hand in hers and gave her a small kiss.

"You...your the most beautiful girl in here, Odango!"

"Thank you..Why are you dressed like that?"

"It's part of the surprise.."

"Don't tell me you are going to sing, right?" Usagi's was so excited, she felt the ich right to her toes.

"Maybe..." Seiya smiled at her still amazed by the way she looked.

"Minako..."Yaten started to bable..."Wou.. would you give me the honour to invite you to dance?"

"Yess." Minako's heart started beating so fast. Yaten held her hand she could feel how nervous Minako was. She held her tight to her and felt her heart galloping. " _I ...need ..too..."_ She didn't finish her thoughts, her body acted on her own. In front of everyone Yaten grabbed Minako's face and kissed her while they were dancing.

"Wow..!" Seiya whistled as she past them by.

Ami was trying to find a place to sit down. She was confused and felt suddenly uncomfortable. Taiki decided to help her out.

"Why Mizuno -san you look beautiful tonight."she said.

" Ohh thank you, I guess..!" Ami looked away,she felt nervousness in her body.

"Let me take you to your seat..! " Taiki outstretched her hand and led her all the way.

"I have to go.." Seiya whispered to Usagi's ear " I'll be back!"

"I will be right here waiting for you..." said Usagi.

Seiya, Yaten and Taiki took their places on the stage. Once more the red, blue and green lights appeared and it was amazing.It was like the time they were on Earth. Everybody gathered around the stage.The lead singer, Seiya grabbed a mic.

"Hello everyone! First of all we wish to thank everybody who came to this dinner in honour of Our Princess. We have little surprise for her an for our _special_ guest. For the first time, here in our planet we will perform as the Three Lights.Hope you will like it!"The Princess was truely surprised she enjoyed listening to them sing. And they were at it. Their famous song like _Todokanu Omoi , Nagareboshi_ _He_ echoed thru out the palace.The band was a great hit.

"They started singing.." said Kousagi, "I just love her voice."

"Shell we join the dinner..?"asked Umeko

"Yes...sure...!"said Hiroaki wirh determination in his voice

They entered the dining room. The one who spotted them was Rei. Kousagi was wearing a simple black dress, with a nice cut in front and black high heels. She was a bit taller than Usagi and she had long toned legs and the dress was showing her figure of perfectly. The rest of the girls arrived too, behind her. Katsumi had a green, long dress that was cut out until her tights. She had her hair undone cascading down her shoulders. Umeko was simply dressed in blueish cocktail dress with a cut on her back. Hiroaki had a specific clothing black suit with the star at its neck. Just like the ones Seiya wore on Earth. It was scary to look at him,he was indeed just like Seiya.Rei tapped Usagi's back and showed her who entered. Slowly every one noticed them.

"Hey ...you cam after all?"asked Usagi, her voice trembling every tine she saw them.

"Yes..How do we look?" Kousagi started posing with a smile in her face like a model

"You're truely beautiful...!"said Usagvi she was proud of her.

"They sure can sing.." said Hiroaki.

"Ye.yesss..they can.." Ami-chan and Minako arrived to.

"I'm hungry..."said Kousagi" Please don't kill me!" looking at her brother.

"I knew it..." Umeko put her hand on her forehead.

"Come on, guys when I'm nervous I have to eat."Rei and the others started laughing so hard.

"What's so funny?"asked Kousagi a bit offended.

" Yeah..Usagi she is definitely _your_ daughter." Hahaha.." said Rei and she kept on laughing.

"Not funny Rei-chan." Usagi and Kousagi protested.

The concert was coming soon to an end...the Three Lights will soon leave the stage.

" You should go outside and we meet in front of the palace.She can hardly wait to meet you guys..."said Usagi..

"Okay Mom.." They were off. _"Mom everytime she calls me **Mom** I feel something strange. Chibiusa always called me by my name, she was more rebellious. Kousagi is so sweet and her voice is gentle..."_

"Did you guys enjoyed the concert?"all three of them were pumped up by the adrinalin.

"Sure..but we want to introduce you guys to someone..." Usagi gave Seiya a meaningful look...Seiya felt her knees weak she understood whom Usagi was talking about. " _They are here...I finally get to meet them..our children."_ Here we are guys.The four children stepped out into the light.

"Hey...!"they waved hello to Seiya, Yaten and Taiki.

"Who are they? Taiki and Yaten kept starring at them, but mostly at Hiroaki who looked like the leader of the Starlights.

"Well ..."said Minako..."they are from the future..."hahaha..

"They are our children..Mine and Odango's and your child Yaten with Minako-chan and Taiki's and Ami-chan's.

"Wha..whaa..what?"Yaten fainted in surprise.

"This is joke right?"said Taiki.

"No... I'm sorry..."said Umeko we can prove it, me and Katsumi are Starlights like you."

"Oh really.."said Yaten

"Oh really..imagine that." said Katsumi sarcastically _. Healer Star Power ..Make up!" she shouted_

 _"Maker_ _Star Power ...Make up!_ _"_

 _"Moon Star Crystal ...Make up!_ They watched the three girls transformation and they were no words left to say.

"Wow..." it was the only thing they could say.

"Why are you here?"

"Our existence is in danger" said Hiroaki. "We came here to show our Mom an alternative future.. and currently we are safe,but.."

"But the Outers, are against us...They just want their perfect predestined future...meaning that they will do to _anything_ prevent it." said Kousagi.

"I see.." Taiki had trouble hiding her shock.

"It's enough for one of you to _die_ and our existence is shattered."

"Why would one of die?." said Yaten

"When he said anything really meant _anything_ , Yaten!"said Kousagi.

"I see, I understand now!"the realization hit her like a brick.Yaten stopped for a second so did her daughter.

"I think they are here..." said the youngest Starlight. I can feel five Star sheeds.

"How is that possible..?..Pluto led them here?"asked Hiroaki

"For sure..."

"Uranus, Neptune, Saturn , Pluto and Tuxeso Mask are here."

"Nooo ..that can't be..." Usagi face went pale.

"Odango... I'm here! ok?"

"I'm scared ..."

" Me too, but ..we can talk this over." Seiya tried to calm her.

"All of you should transform and get ready...I don't think they are here to talk..." said Kousagi with tears in her eyes.

They transformation was almost instantaneous. The Outers and Tuxedo Mask awaited for them, in the middle of a blooming field...under the light of the Red Moon.


	36. Bloody Red Moon

" _I would die to have one more kiss like that..When I said that, I meant it. Even if I don't survive..please remember me...somwhere in the corner of your heart."_

The Moon of Kinmoku slowly started to turn red. The Inner senshies and the Starlights were heading towards the _others "to talk"._ Sailor Moon's white glowes interlaced with Fighter's black glowes. Fighter stopped in her way and pulled Sailor Moon closer.

"Is something wrong?"Sailor Moon's voice wes trembling, but tried to hide it.

"Odango...If something happens.."

"No... nothing bad will happen..."that was it, Sailor Moon started to cry.

"Hey listen...look at me..." Fighter bent down so she could see her beautiful eyes.

"I..."

"Just wanted you to know..if something does happen ...and it doesn't turn out the way we want it...I never felt happier...I was blessed to meet you on Earth and I was blessed on Kinmoku, that I could love you. My life has no value without you, Odango, especially now..that I know..."Sailor Moon kissed her without thinking twice. It was long and deep.

"Promis me, this will not be our last kiss?"Sailor Moon asked her to lie.

"I promise to... do everything in my power to have more kisses like this one. It's the only thing I can say?"a tear slid down Fighter's cheek.

"Lie to me ...Seiya...I need to believe..."

"Let's go, Sailor Moon!"Fighter turned away, dried her tears and continued to walk towards the others.There was silence.The Outers were already waiting for them.

"Your ,here!"

"I'm so sorry...I should've told you... something.. anything...I didn't know how."

"Save it...we are going back...our daughter.." said Tuxedo Mask

"Princess, Small Lady is faiding away."

"I know...but what can I do Pluto...I just can choose which one of them should live or die."

"I understand... _they_ are truly special we met them too, but..."

"Why can't you leave her and let her future settle in.."Hiroaki said.

"No way..." Uranus bursted.

"She doesn't belong here...she has a destiny to fulfill." agreed Neptune and Saturn nodded in agrement.

"But..."Kousagi crashed ...to the ground...she felt weak. _She still has doubts."_

"Usako? Remember the time we almost lost her...how painful that was?"

"I do, this is not fair because...I..."

"Why do you treat her like that?" Seiya interrupted them. "I don't understand you at all. You say you love her and you want to make her stay with you." Fighter tried to reason with Tuxedo Mask.

"You stay out of this...this all your fault..." anger and frustration echoed from his voice.

"Does the truth hurt? You see I really love her, not her past, her future , _HER._ I will fight for her!"

" Fighter..." Sailor Moon realised how much she loved her.

"Okay, if that is what you want...you will have a fight. I told you" Uranus turned to the four young senshies "I will never let this union come true."

Unfortunately they already had a well elaborated plan to eliminate the Starlight for good. Kousagi wanted to attack them but Saturn created a barier between them. She tried to get in, she and the inners were left outside. So did Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Mask grabbed her hand and pushed her down on her knees, he was blinded by jealousy and anger. Within the sphere only Fighter and the Outers remained. The three of them attacked Fighter. It was a fight that was unfair. Sailor Moon tried to breath, she felt like she was suffocating.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Fighter tried to reason with them.

" Because you...messed with our Princess."

"I love her..beside she is the one who came to me in the firts place."

"Liar...".kicks and punches were exchanged between the two senshies. Kousagi screamed in desperation. Fighter heard her voice she got distracted and got a punch directly to her stomach. A sudden gush of pain jolted throughout her body.Her arms lost tension and her legs felt weak. " _Fight! Dont let her win.."._ She was injured badly from the fall too..."

"We will end this now. Uranus , Neptune , and Pluto too attacked her simultaneously.

 _"World Shaking!"_

 _"Deep Submerge"_

 _"Death Scream."_

Neither Healer nor Maker could get through the sphere. Every attack was a direct hit.

"Noooooo.." Sailor Moon managed to escape Tuxedo Masks grip. Seiya was still behind the sphere, she couldn't reach her. She was just standing there watching her die. The Moon turned red like blood.

The sphere lifted, but it was to late. The light of a Star was faiding slowly away, but with it two more stars were burning out.Kousagi and Hiroaki touched Fighters hand...but they were faiding away.

"Seiya..please don't ...I love you...so much..." she held her head up as she whispered sweet, loving words to her."I told you, don't you dare leave me again.."

"Odango...I.."

"Don't talk...save your energy. I'm here..You promised me a kiss."The others were watching how Sailor Moon held her tight.

"Odango... don't cry...I love you." she brushed her lips...Seiya closed her eyes.

"Seiya ..Nooo."Sailor Moon kissed her lips .."Open your eyes...I need them...I need you."There was no reaction.

"Mom..."

"Huh.. Kousagi chan,Hiroaki san.." Usavi hurried to by their side.

"Mom...I'm so cold..."they were faiding ..

"Nooo.."

"Hey...this Chibiusa girl is a very lucky one you know .." said Hiroaki.

"Why is that?"Sailor Moon cried desperately.

"She is lucky to have you as a mom..."

Suddenly the crystal of light left their bodies and it's light disappeared and they wanished. Sailor Moon tried to grab their hands, there was nothing to touch.

"Why ...how could you do this to them?"her whole body was trembling.

"It was the only way..." Uranus had a cruel tone.

"Pluto...you too..?"

"I'm sorry, we had to make sure, that everything stays the same."

"We are going home now!"Tuxedo Mask urges everyone to get ready.

"Not without a fight."yelled Healer and Maker.

"We have to go. Im sorry."

"Venus, Mercury..." Maker looked after them.

"We are sorry..."They looked at Umeko and Katsumi they faded slowly like the others. Venus and Mercury cried, but joined the others shocked by what happened. Mars and Jupiter took Sailor Moon lifted her up...she was crying over Seiya's body...they lifted her... She was hysterical. Everything around turned into ashes. The crescent Moon symbol slowly faded away..it was in it's way back to Earth.


	37. Mourning

" _My soul belongs to the Universe, even if I'm gone my light will guide you thru the darkness..."_

Darkness was all around. The blooming fields around were cowered in ashes just part of it where the sphere was. Healer and Maker caried Seiya back to the palace.Their faces covered in tears.Kakyu rushed to her guardians.

"What happened?"and then she saw her helpless in Maker's arm.

"The Outers , where here, they took Sailor Moon away..and before that...they.."

"Bring her to me..." Princess Kakyu ordered her guardians. Fighter's body was covered in bruises.

"She is...!"Healer's voice chocked.

"No, she's not! Her light is still alive..."

"But how?"

"Her _love_ for Sailor Moon...made it stronger... "

"Can you bring her back Princess?"

" I don't know if I can Healer...I don't know...I hope so.."

Traveling home were all the senshies,that protect our world but no one protected them from theirselfs. Hearts aching, burning, torn were heading home. It was quite all the way back. They arrived.Luna greeted them with a smile so did Artemis...

"Sailor Moon, guys you are ok..."she said, but there was something wrong. Luna noticed a strange look in her eyes.Mars nodded to her _this is not the best time_ to ask questions.They detransformed and everyone wanted to say something...but the word were useless..

"Usagi-chan how about we go home?" Luna asked. No reaction.

"Usako...!" her eyes widened when she heard his voice and hand started to shake. He wanted to get closer, but Setsuna held him back.

"Usagi, how about staying here with me at the Shrine...?So you don't have to be alone.." No words, she just nodded slightly..

"We will stay with you..so you will have company..."

"Good idea!" agreed Makoto , I'm going home change and be right back."

Usagi was still silent.No words left her mouth not on the way home not when they arrived. They entered the Shrine and noticed four plates, cups and some clothes here and there.

" _They_ were staying here while you were gone." said Setsuna.Usagi swallowed hard.

"Usagi...are you hungry?"asked Rei."Say, something, anything..."

"Please...Usagi-chan". Minako touched her hand she grabbed it away "I'm not going to hurt you."

"I'm going to sleep." She stood up and went in to one of the rooms , laid down on the bed , grabbed the pillow next to her started to cry and scream Seiya's name. The others were listening to what she was doing they wanted to go in and help her, but she is the only one who can deal with it.

"She will be okay in no time, I'm sure." Setsuna said.

"How can you say that? You of all people could have prevented this."Rei was furious."It supposed to be her decision...not yours."

"We wanted Small Lady to live..You love her too, right?"

"Yes we do..but ...she is hurt, and somehow I think _they_ had the right to live. You sacrificed four lives for the sake of one...no for the sake of _your_ perfect future."

"I don't see it that way..." Setsuna tried to convince herself, what they just did, was the right thing.

"Leave, please.." the one who asked her to do that was Ami with tears in her eyes "I saw my daughter disappear and I couldn't do anything.."

"I'm sorry..for your pain.."

"Sorry, if I can't believe that." said Minako.

Setsuna turned around and left. They were clearly suffering and her being present made it even harder. She stepped out and saw the clouds gathering over Tokyo.A heavy weather was about to strike. Mamoru was waiting for Setsuna outside together with the others.

"How is she?"the question sounded strange coming from Haruka's lips.

"She is in pain, she will get rid of it and she will be fine."

"I'm going in and talk to her..." said Mamoru and went straight to the door.

" Please leave her... she has to get over the pain alone...she will come to her senses soon..."

"I see... I'm going home! And thank you for your help!" and with that he disappeared from their sight.

"We should probably go. The storm is coming... Finally I can sleep knowing everything will be alright." Haruka had a satisfied voice.

"Yes..soon we can go on to the wedding."

"What's wrong Setsuna-san?"Hotaru noticed her unsure attitude... Chibiusa will be born..and...that is what we wanted.."

" I wonder if, there could have been another way too.. without..."

"No there wasn't!Stop thinking about it!" Haruka grabbed a hold on Michiru's hand and Hotaru followed them. "Let's go home!"

"I still wonder...if.." She tried to see in to the future,but it was still uncertain. _"Why can't I see it...? It should be clear..I hope we made a good decision...I really do!"_

Days were passing by. Slowly the girls tried to come back to their day to day activities.Usagi was still in pain. She tried to go out with her friends and have _fun ,_ it was no use. When she passed by the amusement park she remembered her date with _her_ and then the kiss. They walked to school and she remembered when she first met Seiya. She avoided listening to the radio, afraid that she will hear one of the Starlights song.Her voice echoed in her hand. She started to replay every little gesture , that took place between them. How happy she was when they met again, her hot touch , the fact that they almost crossed the line not once, but twice. She knew, that kind of excitement only Seiya's touch caused in her body. The memories were so painful, she felt like someone was trying to rip her heart out. There were nights when she was afraid to fall asleep, because she woke up screaming and she was covered in cold sweat. Seiya's death replayed in her head over and over like a broken record. Rei and the girls took care of her.

Minako and Ami were suffering to. Ami was more quite de usual and Minako she didn't scream, but she had puffy eyes , from crying all the time.Their only comfort for them was that Yaten and Taiki were alive. One day Setsuna gave her visit.

"I need to talk to you."

"Okay." she only gave short answers.

"She has to eat first." Rei said

"No,I'm not hungry.."

"Usagi, you haven't been eating...You will get sick."

"I'm alright, let's talk".Setsuna followed her to her room.

" I was wondering how you've been?"

"Good.."obviously she was lying.

"The wedding is in a week.If we want Chibiusa to be born.. You need to talk to Mamoru-san."

"I understand...I will...I will do it... only for her..."

"I see ..I can tell him you are willing to see him ...his been asking how are you feeling."

"Yes,you can " she kept on looking straight ahead her look was empty no feelings reflected from them."

"Alright..I have to go." Usagi nodded in agreement she didn't really care.

Setsuna left the room.She sighted.

"Do you still think what you did was good idea?"

"I do...Get ready Rei -chan in week there's going to be a wedding. and she left.

" _What a wedding .. are they kidding? Usagi..._


	38. Awaken

_"Promis me, this will not be our last kiss?"_

"Seiya!!!" Usagi woke up again screaming and shivering.

"Usagi! Shhh... I'm here. Rei held her tight until she finally calmed down. She got used to _these kind of wake up calls._ Just when they thought she was getting better her nightmares started all over again.

"I wanna die. How will I survive this pain... Rei-chan...tell me..." Usagi's eyes were begging for an answer, Rei didn't know what to say.

"We are here, Usagi..You will survive...Death is something that happens.."

"This didn't just happen...they ...took her away from me..."

"Listen Usagi, I think Seiya would want you to be happy... with or without her. She always loved the way you loved life."

"I know.. but..what am I going to do without her smile..?"

"Live...you did that before you can do it again...

"I was stupid to let her leave in the first place...I mean how was I so stupid no to notice how she felt how I felt. She was always there when I was sad, she protected me when I was afraid of some one breaking in the house."

"Yeah...that was funny.. especially when we arrived and she was a _**he**_ and stepped out half naked and Chibi Chibi tried to pull the towel down."

"Yeah, that was funny...But believe me it was funnier when her face was all covered in shortcake." She finally smiled.

"We were worried about you two. She had so many opportunities I was surprised she never tried to...she loved you and for her, your happiness was everything.'

"Maybe if I had known earlier...about my feelings..."

"There's no use in thinking about it.."

" Your right."

"Sure I am... go back to sleep."

"Rei, don't leave me.."

"I'll be right here..." Usagi put her head down and instantaneously fell asleep.

 _"Usagi...I know this is hard...We are here."_

 **" _Wake up_** ...open your eyes."

 _"Huh who 's there?_

 _"You know who I am , wake up and fight for her!"_

 _"Are you..?"_

 _"Yes...our existence is still possible, we can't exist physically until you don't open your eyes."_

 _"I just can't see the light.."_

 _"It's there ..try to reach...it will lead you out from the darkness.."_

 _"Wait..."_

 _"You promised her... remember."_

 _"Yess.. a kiss."_

 _"Let that promise be the light.."_

The voice slowly faded away in her head. It was hard to resist it, it was even harder to find the light. " _Where is it?"_

"Princess... May I come in?" asked Maker

"Sure , come inside."

"How is she?"

"She is still searching for the light...I hope she finds it soon, if not it will be to late."

"I see if she wakes up..she will want to go after her..."

"We will see then..let her wake up first...and after that we decide what to do. The love she feels for Sailor Moon keeps her alive.."

" I know.."

"Maker.. please don't try to deny that you and Healer also have feelings for Mercury and Venus. Or am I wrong?"

"No.. Princess...you are right, but that's not important.

"It is...you should never give up without a fight..."

" Our duty is to protect you."

"And my duty is to protect you. If she wakes up, I want you three to go back and fight for them. You know our soul rarely find the right person... I'm your Princess, but I don't own you..."

"I understand...let us talk about this when she wakes up."

"Alright..."said Kakyu with smile.Maker left the room.

" _I wonder could we really do that...?Seiya find the light and we will join you in the fight. Just please don't give up."_

" _ **Your safe..** "_

 _"Thanks..for saving me..but.."_

 _"What... what's wrong?"_

 _"I see that Mommy is always sad."_

 _"She's not.."_

 _"Sorry... Chibiusa started running from her father..."_

 _"Come back..."_

 _"She will find the light.."_

Mamoru woke up in his apartment.He woke up and looked outside the window.It was still dark.He looked at the clock. Next to it he finally noticed the picture with Usagi, Chibiusa and him.

The picture was taken before she went back to the future. It changed...Chibiusa was okay, he was okay..but Usagi's smile changed ... _"Is this a sign..?."_ He got so angry, that he held onto the picture frame so hard, the glass broke. He cut his hand, it was bleeding pretty hard. " _Dam it..."_ Tomorrow Usako ...we have to talk we will fulfill our destiny. You will love me again.

He went back to sleep.. _"It was just ...an adventure..a new thing we have to survive...we have been thru so much, that Starlight is not a problem anymore...You will love me."_


	39. Signs

_"I hide my pain, my sorrows and my true feelings from the world. I will cover my face with a mask..When I put on smile on the outside ,I want you to know, that I'm crying and screaming on the inside. The day I fulfill my destiny will be the day I die.My wedding day will be my funeral.The day everyone will cheer for my happyness,will be the day they bury my heart and soul."_

Usagi was determined to put herself together. She decided, if she can't have Seiya and her children, maybe Chibiusa can bring her the comfort she needs.

"Are you ready to meet with him?"

"Sure I am. We are getting married in a week."

"Usagi?"

"Yes, Ami -chan?"

"Is everything okay?"

"Sure why wouldn't it be? I want to get ready , be over it and make everyone happy."she gave them a false smile.

"I see..."

"So are you girls helping me...to finish up the my ..ummm... wedding dress?"

"Sure."They all agreed solemnly.

"Great...I will go and take a shower .. I'll back in ten." she ran upstairs.

"She scares me..!"said Rei.

"I have to agree...since Setsuna came and talked to her ...she is been acting wierd."agreed Minako.

"She's trying to hide her feelings...I can still hear her cry at night."

"Do you think she does this only to ..."

"Yes...We should finish up our food and someone has to be with her...I'm afraid if we leave her alone she is going to do something stupid."

Usagi and the girls were on their way to the store to finish up her dress.She tried it on. It was a perfect fit before they left to Kinmoku, but now Usagi lost some weight and they had to make some finishing touches on it.

She suddenly recalled when she tried on a dress on Kinmoku and how Seiya looked at her..She was alone for a few minutes in the dressing room.There were mirrors all around and inevitably

had to look at herself in them. _"I'm the saddest bride on Earth. I was so happy...Look at the dress, your funeral dress..."_ A tear slid down her cheek.. and a second and a third one.

" _Odango..."_

"What...?" For a second she felt and heard Seiya's voice."I'm imagining you.."

" _My light..."_

"Seiya.."she started screaming the girls ran into the dressing room..

"Usagi-chan..."..Makoto tried hard to make her talk..

"Seiya ...I heard her.I swear .. Mako-chan."

"Where?"In the dressing room?"Makoto had her doubts.

"Aham.."she nodded with despair.

"Usagi-chan you know that Seiya is ..uhmm you know..."

"I know...but it's true...I.."she fainted.

"Usagi-chan! Doctor! Someone call a doctor!"Makoto yelled.

The salesperson called an ambulance she was transported to the hospital.

" How is she?"all the girls were wondering about her.

"She will be fine... she's weak.. probably she's nervous about her wedding. Some brides forget to eat from nerves.She will be okay in no time.We gave her some medication to make her stronger."the doctor assured them she's going to be alright.

"Thank you..."

Mamoru got to the hospital as soon as he could. I want to see her.

"Sure, you may go in."The girl's thought that wasn't the best idea.

"Usako..." he said.

"Mamo-chan!?" why are you here?"

"I came to see my bride."

"Oh...sure..come in." Usagi was unsure, if she was ready to talk to him.

"The doctor said you will be fine, love."

"Thanks.." He leaned in and gave her a kiss. Usagi was surprised at his actions. The kiss well ...felt cold and heatless. Mamoru broke the kiss." _Oh...this is strange...but why? We kissed so many times before.."_

"Usako..about what happened.."

"I don't wish to talk about it..."Usagi's hands started shaking,but she tried to get a grip.

"Okay..."

They remained silent for a while.

"Mamo-chan...?"

"Yes?"

"What is it that you love about me?"she asked.The surprise was written all over his face.

"Usako.. love...You are my past my present and future, the mother of my child..."

"I see..."

"Don't worry, it will be alright.I promise." He kissed her on cheek again. That kiss made her shiver..in a bad way. Seiya's kisses were addicting..they made her want more and more. Her lips were sweet like cherry and juicy like candy, and Usagi loved candy.

"I will try to get some rest..."

"See you later, Usako!"

"See you...!"and with that Mamoru closed the door behind him and went home.

"I hope you can forgive me.I betrayed you..."Usagi closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Haruka and Michiru were home alone.

"So...are you ready!"

"Yes I am."

"Wow...This dress looks nice on you Michiru."

"Thanks ...I brought it for the wedding.."

"The wedding is finally going to take place..." said Haruka in a satisfied voice.

"Yes... soon we will have the perfect future settled in.."Michiru gave a kiss in her lover's lips.

"I have to go..."

"I know.."

Haruka left Michiru alone in the room. she went downstairs, but first she passed by the room where Kousagi was sleeping and where she showed her a memory of hers.For some reason she felt drawn to it.She entered the room and she saw something on the bed. It was letter with her name written on it. The handwriting was shaky and unsure, but readable.

" _Haruka -san, Uranus...If you read this letter I'm gone.Me disappearing clearly had to do with you. If you're reading this, all I am asking if you is to close your eyes."_

She did just that.

" _How are you Princess!"_

" _This hurts Uranus.Ahhh. Where's Seiya?"_

 _"She's on her way...I already called for the doctor. Look his here."_

 _"Stay here..I don't want to be alone!_

 _"I will be outside!" After thirty minutes the doc came out._

 _" How is she ? How are they?"_

 _" Come and see for yourself."_

 _"Sure."_

 _" Uranus..look..."_ She looked into the crib .The first thing she saw was the crescent moon d star symbol on the child's forehead...and then she saw her eyes.. She started crying she took her in her arms. **The little boy** next to her wasasleep _._

 _"Hey sssshhh don't cry..._ _ **princess**_ _."_

 _"She is loud one.."_

 _"Yeah.."_

 _"Uranus..look."The baby grabbed the senshies finger and suddenly went quite. Uranus held her little hand._

 _"I will always protect you..I know you are not **her**..but our future is safe with **you**.."_

The letter fell out off Haruka's hands. "No...It can't be..." Michiru felt something is wrong she watched her fell on her knees.o

"Haruka...are you okay...?"

"No...this time I'm not"


	40. Open your eyes

' _Odango...I can't reach it help... please don't take her away..I..."_

 _"Seiya...open your eyes . I need you...please..take me away.._ "

"Fighter open your eyes..come back to us.." the other two Starlights were in these few days by her side...

"Will she open her eyes..?"

"I hope so..if she does...we have to go back and fight..."said Maker with a firm determation in her voice.

"I don't know.."said Healer unsure of the whole situation.

"Come on, you don't mean that... Don't you wanna fight for _**her**_? Well I do.."

"Maybe you are right..."

"I hope her light will find it's way back to her soon."

Usagi stayed in the hospital, only for one night until she gets more stronger. She was a sleep most of the time. Everybody took their turns in taking care of her. Minako was with her mainly at night. She opened her eyes. Minako was asleep. She carefully got up, and looked outside the window.

"It's going to be full moon today." she said to herself.

Minako opened her baby blue eyes and saw her at standing at the window.

"Usagi-chan..are you okay?"Minako knew how stupid the question was.

" I'm... Oh Minako-chan... I'm so sorry!"

" Why...?For what?"

"I know you and Ami -chan are hurting as well." Minako didn't say word."It's because of me you two can't be together with..."

" No, that is not true... it's just ...I really do miss her.It hurts that I didn't have the chance to say goodbye properly..." she said honestly.

" I've dragged so so many people into this...I should have stayed put."

" Usagi..."

"In two days...In two days I will be the queen everyone wants me to be.."her voice was trembling. Minako listened to her she felt somehow sorry for her, they all thought it was unfair to drag her into this.

" Maybe I'm crazy, but I know I've heard her voice."

"Maybe that's a sign...maybe her soul is alive...and.."

"Maybe...but it's not possible, you saw her too.."

"I did. Come Usagi-chan try to get some sleep, tomorrow we leave this horrible place."

"Sure, okay."

"Minako-chan, ... could you turn up your cd player a bit louder.. I know you were listening to _their_ music.. at least I can hear her voice and I know I'm not imagining it."

"Sure I can.." .Minako raised the volume they listened to all her favourite songs by the Three Lights. Minako payed attention to the voice of the shortest Starlight voice that echoed in her head and started replaying every little gesture, while Usagi kept on listening to their leader.

"Did you know Seiya wrote me song?"

"Huh...a song.. really..how swee..." Minako stopped.

"Yeah ...I never let her finish singing it."

"Why not?"

"It was her surprise..I just ran away from her ...I was confused...That is when she told me she loved me." Usagi tried to hold her tears.

"We could have told you that too...I mean when they were here, we sensed something between you guys, a special connection...from her side was obvious...The way she talked and looked at you..."

"I see... sometimes I wish, I wasn't so dumb. Maybe if.."

"There's no use in thinking about it now..Try to go to sleep."

"Okay..." and Usagi closed her eyes slowly drifting away to dreamland.

 _"Odango.."_

 _"Seiya...? I'm dreaming.._ _This can't be true."_

 _"Yes you are..in a way..."_

 _"But you are. ."_ she started crying.

" _Listen... I'll be fine..I will..find my light..I will come back to you.."_

 _"Seiya... I'm getting.married in two days.."_

 _"Nooo! don't say that.."_

 _"I'm dreaming,this is dream.."_

 _"No.. it's true ..._ she wanted to touch her she couldn't.." _I will wake up and carry you away .You are my light, Odango_. _When you wake up...look out the window and a star will light up the next to the full Moon."_

 _"Wait! How do you know that there's a full Moon?"_ she turned back to look at her, but she was gone.

Usagi opened her eyes. _"What a strange dream.Seiya.."_ Little did Usagi know that in a distant galaxy Fighter was about to open her eyes. " _Come on open your eyes..find the light...grab it..get out from the darkness..and suddenly..she felt warm and a great light washed over her."_

Her eyes opened. Next to her the other to Starlights suddenly jumped from astonishment.

"Odango...!"Seiya screamed her name meanwhile the others were happy, that she woke up.

Usagi suddenly remembered what she said. " _It can't be ...but what if.."_ Minako was sleeping next to her. She woke up tip-toed over the window looked at the Moon for quit a few minutes" _This is silly...I..."_ and then a shiny star apeared right next to it.

" _Seiya!My God..are you really..I must not tell anyone although I wish I could ...I would scream from joy. Will you get here in time to **rescue kidnapp** me? _a tear slid down her cheek,a tear of happyness.She want back to bed, before Minako wakes up an sees her.

"Seiya...you woke up." said Yaten joy reflected from her voice.

"You where out for days." Taiki was glad her friend was awake.

"Quick call the princess..."ordered Yaten to the maid.She obeyed and ran after Princess Kakyu .As soon as she heard the news she hurried to see how her guardian was.She had to lay back down her body was covered with bruises.

"Fighter.. I'm so glad you finally woke up. My heart is thrilled."she gave her a warm _welcome back_ smile.

"Thank you , Princess! I'm sorry I caused,we caused you so much trouble."

said Fighter embarrassed.

" You don't have to apologize my dear Fighter...I knew your hearts belong to them. You three have so much love to give. I was telling Maker, that you are allowed to go back, if you wish and fight for them. I truly think that those girl really love you."

"But we cannot leave you!" Healer said with despair." Who's going to protect you?"

" My dear Healer.. I'm a strong princess too... don't underestimate my powers. I will take care of myself..Besides I couldn't live with myself, knowing that you three are heart broken."

" Thank you Princess. I have to get up now.." Seiya tried to get up but she felt faint.

"You have to rest..." said Maker.

"We don't have time in two days she is getting married...I have to do something to prevent it."said Fighter.

"How do you know that?

"I talked to her...in her dream..I found out that she is _my light."_

"I think I can help you with recovering faster."Kakyu touched Seiya's forehead. "You do trust me Fighter...?"she asked.

"Of course I do."

Kakyu started concentrating her energy on Fighter. She had a special gift in healing physical injuries. "You will be alright in no time."


	41. After you

" _I will come and carry you away... I will make you mine...We will unite our body and soul .The Moon and the Stars will be the witness of our love...of my undying love."_

Usagi got out from the hospital next day. She was putting on an extra effort to hide her joy. Mamoru was the one who came and picked her up.

"Usako...!"

"Mamo-chan..." she was surprised. " Are we going home?"

"Not yet..."

"Why?Where are we going?"

"You will see.."

"Sure..." he opened the door for her and they were off. Suddenly they stopped at the park and he asked her to come with him.

"I wanted to bring you here remember...where we had our first kiss."

" Yeah..I remember." How could she forget. Besides all the bad things that happened lately it was useless to deny, that they had many beautiful memories together.Mamoru started to lean in and kissed Usagi. He had his eyes closed, but Usagi's were wide open, she was so surprised she couldn't even move her lips.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just wasn't ready.. I'm sorry."she looked away shyly.

"I didn't know you need to get ready to kiss your future husband."

"It's not about that, I dont have _to be ready_ , just I'm still weak."

" I see...I saw Chibiusa in my dream last night." he said.

"Really..is she ok?"

"Yes..she is now.." Usagi looked away ashamed.

"Good we rather go..."Usagi trying to avoid his look.

"Usako..do you love me?"difficult question...She did love him,but not like that anymore.She lied.

"I do..I realized my mistake Mamo-chan...and the day after tomorrow I will be your wife just like _**we always** _dreamed off, just like it was meant to be.

"I'm so happy..." he hugged her tight.He was dilusional.

"Me too...me too.." she held her tears back...and kept thinkig about what happened last night in her dream.

"I need to rest..we should go.. I'm still staying at the shrine."

"Ok I will take you,love." Everytime he said that her beart ached she felt that she was decieving him, but after what he did she didn't care. _"Seiya you will come right? I don't know how long I can put up with this."_

Fighter opened her eyes, she was able to get up and she was determined to get her Odango back although she could barely walk.She fell.

"Seiya.." Taiki saw her try desperately to get up.

"I need to be ok ..or I will lose her again and this time it's going to be forever..I can't..." she said.

"You won't loose her we are by your side remember."

"Tomorrow we have to leave to get there, it's a long journey to Earth."

"We will help you" Yaten stepped in and tomorrow we leave as soon as we can.

"Thanks, I hope we get there in time."

Mamoru led Usagi back to shrine. "This is it, we will not see each other only the day after tomorrow, when we fulfill our destiny."

"Yes...Just like the way it has to be." she gave him a false smile.

"Goodbye, Usako!" he kissed her gently and walked away.Usagi kept watching him while he walked way and when he was out of sight a tears sled down her cheek. She brushed it away quickly and entered. Rei was waiting for her.

"Usagi...where is Minako-chan?"

" Mamo-chan came after me, so I told her she could go home an rest."

"I see..How are you?"

"Im great..." she looked Rei straight in the eyes...and her eyes were sparkling. Usagi tried to hide, but her eyes said it all. Rei instantly noticed the sparks. _"What?Usagi what are you planning? I know that look, you can try to hide ..but your eyes always betraye you. Baka!"_

 _"The day before the wedding_..."

Seiya looked out the window she tried to convince herself that it will be alright. She knew Usagi wanted her to come too." _I wonder if she wants me to come._

 _? I'm sure she does. I felt the pain in her voice."_

Seiya walked over Usagi's chamber. On the day, they took her away, it was the same night of the royal dinner. When she dressed she removed the Kinmokusei from her hair and it was resting on her pillow. Within these days it lost its colour and it was dying. _" I remember her smile when she saw them in her room and this one was so beautifully tied in her hair."_ She touched in gently.. _"I have to pick another one, Odango.I hope I can give it to you."_

"I thought I may found you here.!"

"Princess.."

"Fighter..I wish you all the luck in the world tomorrow."

"Thank you for your support.."Seiya was touched by how generous the Princess was.

"You should bring her here...we will keep her safe this time."

"Huh..?"

"I think I know what you're planning to do...soo."

"They will surely follow us back here."

" And we will be ready.. I won't allow noone to hurt you and besides I am eager to meet your children.I understand they managed to sneak in the palace that night." said Kakyu holding back a smile.

"Ohh. well..That is the hard part. Odango has to choose between our children and her child with him. One can't exist,if the others do."

"I'm sure we can figure out something... Just believe in yourself in her and the bond you two have. Your _light_ was so strong it returned to you because of that bond."Kakyu touched Seiya's shoulder to reasure her of her full support.

"Thank you, Princess!"

"So are you ready!" said Taiki with a smile.

"I know I am." came Yaten from behind.

"Yes I am. Let's do this!" Seiya was more confident now, that her friends were besides her and mostly because the Princess was on her side.They decide to somehow start de journey earlier, not wanting to take any chances.

One by one, they said goodbye to their Princess, who was hopefull that her guardians will return safely home." _May the stars guide your way, my dear Starlights."_


	42. Back for you

Haruka was quiet since she read the letter and a vision of her holding Kousagi in her arms.She to started having doubts.

 _" No we did what we had to do. Soon I will be holding Chibiusa-san like that in my arms."_

Haruka ...Haruka!"Michiru called out to her lover.

"Huh... I'm here, I heard you."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, not at all. I'm nervous about the wedding."

"Oh I see... nothing can stop it now.Relax."she started giving her a massage.

"Ummm ..that feels nice.You know maybe we should..."

"Noo...I have to give Hotaru chan dinner."she left her alone teasing her by looking back at her.

"Okay...you go now." Suddenly a knock in the door disturbed them it was Setsuna

"Come in.."

"We need to talk..."

"What happened...again?"

"The problem is that the wedding will take place...but..."

"But what?"

"Chibiusa will be born...but I saw .."

"Sadness in her eyes..endless one."

"Nonsense,the problem is you worry to much and for things, that are not there."

"Perhaps these few days were truely stressful."Setsuna solemnly agreed.

"One more day..and her reign begins."

"Yes..Soon it will be home."Soon the world will covered in darkness, night slowly falls over Tokyo, meanwhile three Stars were traveling to Earth again and this time nowbody foresees what will happen.

Morning..." _My last day as an unmarried woman.. tomorrow..not again...are you on your way Seiya? "_ Usagi woke up quite early. It was unusual for her to do this...She likes to sleep, a lot.

"What happened to you?"

"Why?Is my breakfast on my face again?" asked Usagi.

"Noo..not that. You are up ..and it's only eight thirty in the morning."asked Luna.

"I couldn't sleep!"

"Are you sick?"

"No...I feel okay." she stuck out her tongue.

"Good morning!" Rei just got up."What are you doing Usagi?"

"Having breakfast..." Rei just grabbed a thermometer and tried to stick it in her mouth.

"Hey are you crazy?"

"You must be sick, if you are up at this hour."said Rei raising an eyebrow.

"Not you too.. what's wrong with you people... Now I'm going back to sleep, because I'm sick of these questions."she bursted.

"No you don't...We have to get ready for tomorrow."said Rei.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why ? Tomorrow is your wedding."

"Oh that..okay .We still have time, I'm going back to sleep."With that she was gone back upstairs.

" _Strange_ ".

The girls came over later with all the necessary things. Ami and Makoto picked up the bride's dress and the bridesmaids dresses.Minako was in charge of the accessories . And Re, well she was in charge of Usagi,who refused to leave her room all day."It almost time ...where are you?What is taking so long to get here? Maybe I did imagine her. So stupid of me to believe for one second that is true.."

"Usagi-chan..we brought you the dress." said Ami and Makoto.

"Just put it down..somewhere."

"Usagi -chan we will help you tomorrow.."

"Thanks..it will be much easier that way."she said hiding her tears.They said farewell to their friend. As soon as she was alone in her room, she started staring at her dress.She went closer and touched the silky material.It was beautiful.It was a strapless wedding gown with breathtaking embroidery. Rhinestones and pearl beads were sewn on her gown. The accesories a lacy veil, with a matching crystal head-piece made it perfect. Made especially for a queen. " _My funeral dress.. it's georgous_."

She just laid down, crying..she fell asleep " _Maybe my dreams will be better, than my sad reality."_

" _Odango, I'm coming..I hope.I'm not late."_

Sunrise.

The beginning of a new era. Mamoru was in his apartment getting ready. He looked at himself in the mirror.

" _This is it.. finally my destiny will be complete.Usako...I will make you happy."_

Back at the shrine everyone was getting ready. The wedding will take place there. Everything was covered in white beautiful freshly cut flowers ,their smell filled the air.It was warm outside.. perfect for an outdoor wedding ceremony. Slowly the guest were flowing in like a rapid river.She had to get ready,she felt weak, hopeless, she gave up.

The girls were dressed already, they looked beautiful.They went into Usagi's room and helped her get dressed, Minako helped her with the make up, Makoto tied her hair Ami and Rei prepared the dress. They helped her put it on, so she wouldn't ruin their _piece of art_.

"Usagi-chan, you are beautiful." all together praised how gorgeous she was.

"Thanks.. Could you guys give me a minute alone?"she asked numbly.

"Sure, we will be waiting outside. I heard he is here."

"Okay..I will be down soon."

Usagi was facing the mirror...She saw .. nothing and felt nothing. She was like a lifeless puppet, everyone did to her what they pleased. She tried not to cry so her make -up would stay intact.For a few seconds she looked down trying to get herself together, she closed her eyes. "Sorry Seiya, I hope you can forgive me."

"Forgive you for what... Odango?"

"Huh..."she was in great disbelief."I.. I'm halucinating again..." afraid to open her eyes. Seiya got closer to her and lifted her head up. Her imagination felt to real..

"Open your eyes Odango!"

"No.. I'm scared..." tears were falling from eyes like rain drops in hot summer night.

"Open them I swear, I'm here.I promise I won't disappear..Trust me.."

"Okay..." Usagi's eyes opened slowly, her vision was blurry, but it soon cleared. In front of her eyes was the most beautiful

person in the whole wide world with the most captivating midnight blue eyes she ever saw. She was definitely speechless.

"This can be."

"But it is. Here..." Seiya gently took Usagi's hand, lifted it up caressed her face,her touch was incredibly soft..Fighter almost melted. Although Usagi was wearing white glowes until her elbow her fingers were free. Fighter's skin was so soft.

Usagi reached out with her other hand and she touched the Starlights cheek again, caressing it up and down, after that she took her face into her hand...and she dared to approach her. She examened the Starlight carefully from top to bottom..In some places Fighter's body was bruised from the fight.

"You are real.. aren't you?"

"Odango..."that was it.The desire within both of them bursted and started kissing. Lust, joy, love , passion, pain, ...all of that in one kiss.While they were kissing Usagi was crying tears of joy..she didn't care about her make -up anymore.The tears turned black from the mascara.

" I promised you, to do anything for one more kiss...even ...if I die and have to come back to life for it." whispered Seiya while she was kissing her everywhere her lips, cheek's, nose .. everywhere. Usagi tasted heavenly.

"I love you ,Seiya. I'm sorry...I should have never agreed to go on with this maskarade ."

"Hey..I know why you did it...Your breathtaking, Odango.!This time I'm here to carry you away... It's something I should have done back then too. Remember our last concert before Galaxia striked.

"Yes ... I was so stupid.. please take me away from here..."

"I will..I will.." and she kissed her again with dispair.

" _Usagi-chan! It's time! Everyones waiting for you downstairs.._."shouted Minako behind the closed door.


	43. Leaving you

" _My heart , my soul and my body is yours. My every word, touch and decision is a confession of my love and devotion to you.You can have my soul,my body... I'm yours forever."_

 _" Usagi-chan! It's time! Everyones waiting for you downstairs..."shouted Minako behind the closed door_.

"Oh, no what are we going to do."Usagi's voice was full with despair and anxiety.

"Shhh... it's ok. I'm not alone. I'm still weak I wouldn't be able to take you away alone."

" Of course you couldn't... I'm glad that you to reunited. Remember why we came here?"from out of nowhere Healer and Maker jumped out.

"Guys..." Usagi hugged them too.

"We don't have time ... it's now or never, Odango."

" _Usagi-chan are you ok?"_ When Healer heard her voice suddenly her kness felt weak. "Mina.."

"You want to see her?"

"I ..I don't know...

"Is she alone or Mizuno-san is with her? asked Maker with a slight curiousity.

"Sorry Ami-chan is outside.Should I let Minako -chan in?"

"Just for a minute ..please."

"Come in.."

" Usagi-chan did something happp...?she was unable go finish her question, because Healer grabbed her and drowned her words with a kiss. It felt so unreal. It lasted only about ten seconds.

" Wha...what are you guys ...Fighter you are alive!"

"Shhh...!'

"Sorry..."said Minako.

" We came to help Fighter take her away. She's still weak and needs help ,but I was unable to stay away from you , I didn't even had the chance to say goodbye.

" Healer..I...!"

"Mina...I love you! Forgive me if we can take you away.I..I... I wish I could."

"It's okay..."she started crying..."I love you too."

"Guys we really need to go..! said Maker.

"Yes ..the guest are getting anxious."

"Should I transform?"

"No...they will sense you."

"Okay..."

"Minako-chan, try to act natural...pretend she's fine we only need a few seconds to leave." said Fighter .

"Sure..sure.Take care of her.We will meet soon right?"

"I'm sure we will... Aino -san?"said Maker.

"Yes..?"

"Could you tell Mizuno-san that I...uhmmm."she felt awkward.

"Sure.. I understand...I will tell her."said Minako with smile.

"Thanks,Mina!" Usagi hugged her and with that Minako left the room and went downstairs.

"So...where is Usagi?"Rei asked impatiently.

"She will be down, she forgot where she put her bouquet."

" Typicall for her. Okay than let's wait for her outside."

"Okay...Hahaha.." Minako was nervous as hell.

The three Starlights held Usagi's hand and focused so they could get on their way.

"Are you ready ,Odango?"asked Fighter, meanwhile encouraging her.

"Yes..but what if they will sense us?"

"They won't at least it will be to late when they do. That is how we came here in the first place. Don't worry. Let's go."

"Okay..Close your eyes."Usagi did just that and they were gone.They left the Earth's atmosphere and the four of them were now in their way to Kinmoku.

"What's going on?" said Haruka. "Where is she already?"

"She will be here soon, I'm sure." Michiru tried to calm her down.

"Minako-chan are you sure she's ok?"

"Sure I just saw her. _Usagi -chan..."_

"Ami -chan?"

"Yes...Mako-chan?"

"Did something happen..you know to Usagi?"

"No..I don't think so."she said.

"Shhh..." Rei gave them a look.

Soon the music started, everyone got on their feet and waited for the bride to come out. Usagi was nowhere in sight.

It started again..

 _"Usako.."_

" _Where is she..Baka, Usagi!"_

"Where the hell is she..."Mamoru went crazy. Started yelling after her. _"Usako!_

come down!" He ran upstairs the door was closed.Being angy he broke the door down and Usagi was gone...The only thing that was in her room was her bouquet.

"Minako-chan!Where is she?"he got a grip on Minako.

"Mamoru-san, I.. I don't know. She was here. Please let me go, you are hurting me." Minako had to lie for Usagi's sake.

"Sorry...!" he was breathing hard.

Haruka, Michiru , Hotaru and Setsuna ran upstairs too.

"What's going on?"

"Usako is missing!"

"What!? How!?" Haruka was baffled.

"The door was locked and _that_ is the only thing, that's left."Mamoru pointed at the bouquet. In meantime, Minako remained silent.." _Usagi-chan what a mess...I hope you will be happy. I'm sure they will figure out what happened..."_

"I can't believe ...she fid this... she abandoned me... today...Why?"

"Maybe someone took her away.." said Luna.

"Who?...There was no one...who could..."

"You are right."

Mamoru went outside and apologized to the guests. They were wondering what happened. Everybody left... except Mamoru.. he was standing by the altar. " _I thought we were alright...Or was I delusional?"_ The Outers where upset too.

They said goodbye to Mamoru.

"Why would she do this?" asked Hotaru.

"I don't know, but she is irresponsible... When we find her I will give her a piece of my mind for sure."Haruka's blood was boiling from anger.The guels where inside.

"Speak up Minako-chan!"said Rei tapping her foot nervously.

"What...I don't know what your talking about...?"she looked away.

"You are way to calm..Where is she?"

" Well ..I promised not to tell."

"Huh...?"all together.

"The Starlights took her away."

"What?Healer and Maker?"asked Ami.

"Not just..them.."The girls looked at Minako in disbelief.

"You mean ... _her.._?"they asked.

" Yes..she is alive.Guys ...you should have seen how happy they were..and Maker told Ami-chan _that she.."_

"Really..?"Ami's eyes widened from excitement.

"Baka...Usagi... she's such a trouble maker." said Rei. "So Fighter is..."

"What are we going to do..?asked Makoto.

"Well..wait until they are back on Kinmoku..she will be safe there...they will figure out in the end where she is and..."

"Let's give them some time." said Rei.

"What do you guys think will come out of this mess?" asked Ami.

"I really don't know... Nothing good that's for sure."stated Makoto.

"She is our Princess and further more our friend we want her to be happy..so will stand up for her." said Rei

" _Right! We got her back."_ the three of them agreed.

Meanwhile the travel to Kinmoku continued and they were getting closer to safety.


	44. Finally Yours

" _We wonder all our lives... searching for the **One ...**_ _I know you are **It.** I knew it since the day you first passed me by at the airport."_

Stars, satellites, orbs, Moons, meteorites crossed their paths. There was no going back. They were approaching Kinmoku faster than they thought... Finally they arrived after a long and exhausting journey. They landed on this planet where the air was now a mix of olive and blooming flowers all together. Usagi was glad she was back, although she had her doubts, that the Princess will recieve her again or not.

"Here we are, again."said Fighter who almost collapsed she was exhausted, because she was not fully recovered yet.She detransformed instantly and Usagi tried.to sustain her.

"Seiya.."Usagi's voice was.trembling.

"I'm fine.. I'm a bit tired, don't worry I want you to smile,.no more tears.Okay?"

"Sure."Yaten and Taiki helped.Seiya to the palace, where Princess Kakyu was already waiting for them.

"My dear Starlights! I'm so glad you've made it.You should take Fighter in her room to rest."

"Sure." the other two agreed.

"I'm coming too, in a minute." said Usagi.

"Okay..Odango!"

"Yes?"

"Don't go.."

"I won't...I didn't come all the way to go away now,did I."shr smiled and watched the to of them taking Seiya to her room.

Then her eyes turned to Princess.

"I wish to apologize for this situation..I know it was hard."

"You don't have to apologize..I understand. Fighter loves you very much, that is what brought her light back. She couldn't let go."

"I see..I love her too."

"I can tell...they got there on time."

"Just in time..."

"I will offer you my full support..If something happens we are ready this time."

"Thank you." said Usagi.She was happy that the Princess backs them up.

"You should get some rest to.."

"Thank you..I will go and see how Seiya is doing."

She wondered down the hallway of the palace in her wedding dress and found herself in front of Seiya's room.She knocked on the door.

"Hey...How are you?"

"Much better.. thanks to your smile."

" Really...?" they were alone.

"I'm glad you're here with me..I will heal faster...in fact I feel much better..so how about..." Seiya gave Usagi a meaning look.

"No..I thought you are sick."

"I am . Come and cure me.A kiss will wash away the pain."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Usagi leaned in kissed the _helpless_ Starlight. It was magic, when they kissed. Their lips touching and tounge battling, it was addicting for the both of them.They stopped.Usagi 's mind wondered of.

"What's wrong , Odango?"

" Nothing " she got up from the bed and looked at the stars that started to appear on the sky and the Moon was shining bright iluminating the black sky.Seiya got up too. She went beside her and hugged her from behind.

"I don't want to loose you again.."Usagi started crying..

"You won't.I'm yours and you are mine."

"If they do come, and take me away again..I can't be.."

"They can't take you away...I will fight for you..again..and win."

"How do you know that? I really want to _**be**_ with you." Usagi gave the Starlight a look that said it all.

"Your beautiful in this dress, Odango!"

"I hate it.."

"So...why don't you take it off then?"

"Seiya...I...!"

" I love you, Odango Atama!"

"I love you too with all my heart."

Usagi was so nervous. Seiya kissed her passionatly, slowly trailing kisses down the soft skin of her neck to the her bare shoulders.

"Seiya.."Usagi's voice was trembling from the excitement her kisses gave her.Seiya first reached behind, the back of her dress until she reached the small zipper that was on its back. While looking into each others eyes, she pulled the zipper slowly down until it stopped. The dress slowly started gliding down Usagi's body. Their heart rates increased. Both Seiya and Usagi were nervous, Seiya tried to get a grip, her hand was trembling. She grabbed the dress an slowly pushed it down.It fell on the ground.Seiya was almost on her knees.She looked up at Usagi. Usagi was only wearing now a lusty lace lingerie bustier combined with sexy lace, sheer mesh and tantalising cut out back and sides, trimmed with cute satin bows and scallop lace trim. It had adjustable shoulder straps, clasp back fastening and a matching thong, this was deceptively innocent yet highly seductive white basque.Seiya almost lost her mind. She started trailing kisses from her tights to her breast and her lips again. She came back up and took Usagi in her arms and laid her down in her king-sized bed.She untide Usagi's hair from her Odango's and her golden locks cascaded down her shoulder.

"Do you... want me to..." Seiya asked Usagi. " I will stop if you wish."

"No..I mean ...I want it too...and _no_ don't stop." Seiya smiled at her and kissed her. Soft kissing sound echoed in the room.

"Seiya..What about you?"

" Ohh ..yeah." Usagi lifted herself so she was facing the Starlight, that kneeled next to her on the bed. She looked her in the eye. Seiya was wearing a black top...Usagi's hand slowly glided to her breast... _"God...I want her..."_ then slowly her hand wondered to the edge of her shirt. She lifted it up and helped the Starlight take it off. Underneath she had a black coloured bra with no string attached. She watched the rise and fall of her chest. Slowly Seiya's hands glided to Usagi's chest , she wanted her...she leaned in an kissed the skin near the cleavage. Usagi enjoyed her lips...They were soft like pillows. Then she helped her remove the small shors the Starlight had on and after that she saw that she had a pair of underwear that was the same colour as her bra. Their bodies half naked touched, and they enjoyed each other warmth. Usagi slowly dared to uncluch the teeth of Seiya's bra. It fell off...Seiya lost it. She leaned in touched Usagi's back and bent her over slowly revealing the body of the Moon Princess underneath the sexy garment.

"Seiya.."she whispered her name slowly taking a breath. Seiya started undressing her completely. Usagi leaned on her back and Seiya moved onto her. Usagi was following every small movement of the Starlight. Every touch, kiss, every small movement and cares of fingers was a blessing...They were in heaven...tjey were together.After reaching higher grounds they laid down next to each other holding hands. Even Seiya's hair came undone.

"Now nothing can tare us appart."said Usagi wa so happy. "My heart, my soul and now body belongs to you."

"I love you ..."Seiya kept on smiling and pulled herself closer. The only thing between them were the sheets.

"I will never forget this night...Even if it will be the last one." said Usagi.

"No..I will make sweet love to again and again...many many times from now on..I promise."

"I..." Usagi was speechless...Seiya carresed the side of her cheek while she was holding her in arms. They eventually fell asleep and hoped that everything will be alright.

Meanwhile what they didn't know that two new stars apeared on the sky and this time their light was stronger than ever.


	45. I want more

Somewhere in the middle of the night Seiya opened her eyes. _"Odango..you make me so happy. I know it won't be easy, but after what happened between us..we are sure to survive somehow."_ Usagi was laying next to her, although she was sleeping she had a wide smile on her face. Seiya kissed her slowly, not wanting to wake her and fell asleep. " _I'm glad this is not a dream."_ She closed her eyes and drifted of in sweet dreams.At the same time their union, made possible that two of the brightest stars in the whole in the universe to lit up again.

Soon daylight took over the darkness. Slowly everyone was getting on with their day to day duties.Except to senshies that locked themselves in the room all day.

"Hey, beautiful.." Seiya greeted Usagi with a smile and a small kiss.

"Hey...Good morning.!"

"How did you sleep, Odango!"

"Great...I haven't had so much sleep in a week!"Usagi smiled at her gorgeous _alien._

"I'm glad you feel that way... Odango."

"Something is missing though!"said Usagi pretending to be upset.

"What exactly?"Seiya raised an eyebrow, wondering what that could be.

" My morning kiss, from you."she said and looked away shyly, hiding her face in the Starlights chest.

"Really come here, then I will give it to you ,not one ,not two but a thousand kisses." .

"Let me think...Okay ...deal."

"Here." Seiya started kissing her everywhere she could, her nose , cheeks , arms , ears..."One , two, three... twenty.."she started also counting them.

"Hey, that tickels,..You are crazy..I was only joking.."said Usagi.

"Well I was not." and started kissing her again. Usagi was so happy and laught so hard that the maids who were passing by were curious what was going on ,stared sneaking by the door and giggling.

"Okay ..I understand ..STOP!"

"Huh." Seiya tried to catch her breath.

"Now it's my turn...to give you something...Usagi loved to teas her?"

"What?"

"A massage.."

" Ohhh..."Seiya's voice filled wirh disappointment.

" Why?...is there something else you would like from me Seiya Kou?" Usagi got up from bed she only had the sheet around her body.

"Well..."

"Did I tell you that the massage is in the jacuzzi bathtub."

" I definitely need it..I mean the bath. no I mean the massage..I mean both." Seiya followed Usagi like a puppy. She got tangled up in the sheet and fell, but quickly got up and it followed her. Usagi was the first one to get in. The water was already running and she just poured some bubble bath in the tub. Seiya followed her..she never thought Usagi was so daring...The tub was filled with bubbles, Usagi still had the sheets around her. It _suddenly fell_ just before she got in.

Seiya looked at her naked body from behind ..a surge of arousal washed thru her. "Ya _mm .. I'm going to catch a bunny again."_

"So are you coming in or just stand there looking pretty?"

"I'm coming in alright." Seiya dropped the sheets and stepped into the hot water tub. They were face to face, smiling at each other. Seiya got closer to her.

"Soo.. Odango."

"Yes...Seiya?"

"What about that massage you promised me. My back is killing me."

" Well, if that so? Is that what you want..Come her turn around." They were wet and Usagi's hand moved slowly, but firmly.Seiya was out of this world. Suddenly she grabbed her hands, turned around... pulled her close...and started carresing her with sweet, loving gestures. Usagi was head over heels. She started kissing the Starlight , while she was enjoying her fondling...

"Sei..Sei..ya..My god..Love me..Ahh.!"

" I do love you..Odan..go." they just couldn't get enough of each other.Somehow Usagi never thought of herself as a daring person..but now what she discovered was magical.They continued loving each other, because they knew they will have to confront the rest of the world soon.

The others back on Earth sensed the shining light of the new Stars.

" No! It can't be!" Setsuna was just as surprised as the others.

"How can it be..Them again..We finished her off..How can they be alive again?" Haruka's face was getting wrinkled by the fury burning inside.

"Maybe she didn't die. She somehow survived our attack."said Michiru.

"She must be the one who took her away. How come we didn't sense her..or them?"

" If they came back, then that means.."

"Nooo.." Hotaru cried out loud.

" Unfortunately it's true, she is faiding slowly. I can barely sense her."

said Setsuna.

"Can't we do something to avoid it?"

Setsuna was silent. _" Small Lady, I'm sorry."_

There was a knock on the door. It was Mamoru.

"I sensed them again."

"She's with her.."said Haruka.

"Well if she can't be with me, I would rather see her dead. We are going back to Kinmoku right away." he said firmly.

"But..."

"No buts, there is no another way ...I told you...we are going... Now!"

" Yes ..I understand." said Setsuna.She wished for another way to solve this situation. It was a bit scary seeing him so furious amd blinded by jealousy. _"Maybe if he should try to let go...we should all try letting go.."_


	46. Together

" _I'm looking up at the Stars wondering where you are. I wish I could see you in them, I wish I could touch your hand."_ Yaten was wondering around in the palace, thinking about _her. "I told her I loved her . Will I see her again? I'm sure I will! I promised her."_ she was heading straight to her room when she accidentally bumped into Usagi, who finally decided to get changed. After _getting the best_ out Seiya decided, that her Starlight needs some rest.

"Ohhh... sorry , Yaten!"

"Well you should be! That's gonna leave a mark .." she touched her head it hurt a bit.

"Let me see!" said Usagi.

"You don't need to do ..that... I'm fine!" said the green eyed Starlight.

"So what are you up to?"asked Usagi

"What do you mean?"asked Yaten raising an eyebrow.

"I wanted to ask you how you were?"

"I told you fine. It's just hurts a bit."

"Not about that, silly!About Minako-chan!"

" Well...you know,...she is there and I'm here.. nothing new."she turned away .

"Come on Yaten, be honest with me.You miss her. I'm so sorry we couldn't bring her to...but I just know she will come. Together they have the power to do so."

"Im sorry too."

"She will come...you see the fact she was so excited when your daughter came and hurt her when she disappeared...I mean they...you have two."

"Hahaha...What? Two what?she asked.

"Two children... Katsumi is Starlights like you and she said her sister has the power of Venus."

"Huh... really...I can't believe this.She will be here soon, at least I hope so."

"I'm afraid that with them ..the Outers will come too. "

"We are here you know..and our Princess too. Stop worrying.." Yaten gave her smile."I have to go now...Ohh and Usagi..."

"Yes?"

"When you two _were fooling around_ , this morning...the maids...well how should I say...were sneakering around. Try to be more quiet next time."

"Ohhh.. sorry...I have to go..." Usagi blushed hard and wawed her goodbye.

Kousagi and Hiroaki hurried to see what happened. They knew the only place where the Inner senshies could be was at the shrine and they knew it well. All four of them Rei Ami Minako and Makoto.They were out of world when the two of the stepped in.

"You guys... How?When? I thought..!And Katsumi and Umeko? Are they here too?" Minako's eyes widened, filled with hope

"Just us... I'm sorry Minako -chan. They are weak to take physical form so..."

"But how come you are... _.Here?_ " asked Rei.

"We can only exist if they _you know.._ the bond became unbreakable." said Hiroaki.

"Ohhhh...You mean Usagi-chan and Seiya _did you know what?"_ the two youngsters felt blush in their face suddenly.

"Kind of ..maybe ..I think so.That whatit seems like , Rei -chan! isn't that sweet. I wish I could _you know what_ with you know who." said Minako, even the thought gave her nose bleed.

"Minako-chan!' all together.

"Sorry to interrupt this fantastic conversation about out existence, but I think _they will_ go back and try to prevent it. I had enough disappearing and reappearing for lifetime." said Hiroaki."Besides we want our friend to come back too you know."

"We have enough power to help you get to Kinmoku without Sailor Moon all you have to do is transform." said Kousagi reassuring the senshies.

"We will go and protect her...and we will find a solution together." said Makoto.

"Hey wait up.." shouted Luna.

"Luna.." Kousagi held her in arms. It was the first time they met. "Hey, my name is Kousagi and he is Hiroaki.

" You are just like her ..." Luna was amazed by the resemblance. Suddenly her look turned to Hiroaki and you look like.."

" Yeah I know." said Hiroaki. " I would love to stay and chat Luna, but we are in kind of a hurry."he said.

"Ohhh, sure I see.You can put me down."

" Sure, sorry." before she did that she gave her small kiss on her crescent moon symbol. " Bye!" She said with smile. Luna was blown away by her look, but also by her the kindness and the warmth in her heart.

" _Jupiter Crystal Power ... Make up!_

 _"Mars Crystal Power...Make up!_

 _"Mercury Crystal Power..Make up!_

 _"Vebus Crystal Power...Makenup!_

"There you go sis... it's your turn."

" _Moon Star Crystal...Make up!"_ Luna was amazed by her transformation. It's like seeing Usagi.

They were ready.

"Hold on guys..With us you will get there faster." They formed a circle and in a few seconds they were gone.

Usagi was wondering around in the palace garden which was filled with blooming Kinmokusei. Seiya woke up from her nap and looked outside the window. She saw how Usagi tried to pick a flower, she admired her from the distance. _"She is sooo beautiful and she is mine... I'm so lucky to love you and most of all to be loved by you... Odango!"_

"Seiya looked up and she saw the Starlight standig there she wawed to her.

Usagi was glad she woke up and went into the palace.Seiya opened the door for her.

"You're awake.How do you feel?" asked Usagi.

"So much better..."

"That's great.. would you like to come and take a walk with me in the garden?"

" Sure, Odango. I liked that."

"Let's go!"

Usagi grabbed Seiya's hand and started walking hand in hand in the garden.

"Seiya...can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Someday will you finish singing that song for me..that you started when you gave me my _surprise_?"

"Of course...I could do it now, if you want."

" Here?"

"Not here ... Come with me, Odango." Seiya took her by the hand and took her into the palace.Within it they had a studio arranged with all kinds of instruments.

"This is where the magic happens Although the song was written from the buttom of my heart. Take a seat here. This time don't run away okay?"Usagi nodded, sat down.Seiya before she began singing the song she kissed her and started singing.

 _"In the brightly shining world of white_

 _With your wings spread out wide you are there_

 _But those wings are so black and heavy on you_

 _That you look like you're being crushed by your destiny_

 _I want to help you, I want to rescue you, if I can do it_

 _I would even throw away my life, all for you…_

 _When you're uneasy, when it's painful, I am there with you_

 _Always keep showing to me your smiling face_

 _I, Seiya, feel it, this wondrous feeling_

 _I, Fighter, feel it, different from my mission_

 _This surely is unrequited love a station apart in the Galaxy..._

Her voice gave Usagi goosebumps. " _I'm glad, that you see now, that this is not one sided love.Thank you for rescueing me ..."_ a tear of joy slid down her cheek. Tears of happyness. Seiya finished her song.

"Are you alright.Why are you crying?"Seiya way afraid that she hurt her feelings.

"No..I was the one.I never realized your pain.."Usagi's eyes were puffy from all that crying.

" Odango.." Seiya tilted her chin up so she can see her eyes."It doesn't matter anymore, the important thing is that you are here with me now."

"You are right.."

"Of course I am. Now come on. I'm hungry."

"Me tooo..." Usagi was the first one to get to dinner, but inside six senshies gathered and awaited for them.

"How..? You guys?"

"Usagi..." called out Rei to her.

"Thanks you for coming. Minako -chan..Makoto..Ami-chan. Im so glad you are here. I'm sorry I scared you."

"Well it doesn't matter now...the important thing is that you are okay."

"I'm.." she looked back at the Starlight, who was concentrating on the two young senshies.

"Kousagi -chan Hiroaki -san you are back."Usagi's eyes reflexted true joy she hugged them. Seiya they are.."

"Hey..my name is Kousagi. Glad you are alive. He is my twin brother Hiroaki.."

"Thanks, but I can introduce myself, sis."

Kosagi stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"Well, I'm ...you know...Your.." Seiya was out of words.It was akward.

" Yeah we know." said Hiroaki.

"Boy this is strange."said Kousagi.." but can we eat now. I'm hungry all this dying and coming back made me hungry."

"Kousagi...how can you think of food in a situation like this."said her brother.

"What!?Am I the only one hungry in here?"

"No..we came to eat too so.."

"Okay... let's go."

"Like mother, like daughter." said Rei smiling.

"I have something to do.." said Minako.

"Ohh right. You should go Minako-chan, I know she will be thrilled to see you."Minako was in her way to greet the green eyed Starlight.

" Well I'm not hungry.. I think I will pay a vist to the library." said Ami.

"Sure you go ahead. Have fun _reading."_

said Makoto smiling.

Yaten was all alone in her room trying to kill time. A knock on the door _disturbed_ her.

"Come in.!" she yelled. Noone came in, the person behind the door knocked again.

"Come in for crying out loud!" she opened the door upset, but when she saw who was standing there, she was so surprised she closed the door. " _This cannot be.. I'm seeing things."_ Minako too was surprised it is the least to say, she blinked twice after the door was shut in her face. Yaten slowly opened the door, Minako gave her smile. She was afraid to touch her. " For a hallucinations you sure are beautiful."

"I'm here..."

" No way." Yaten reached out to touch her golden hair, after that she went to her cheeks and soft lips.She was breathing hard. Minako closed her eyes enjoying the silver haired Starlight's touch. That was it. Yaten grabbed her, pulled her close to her and kissed her with all she had.Minako broke the kiss.

" I missed you too..!" said Minako with a smile in between kisses.

"Come here, my Goddess of Love!" whispered Yaten softly to her ear and pulled her inside.

The library is usually empty, but one tall Starlight was always there. She spent most of her time reading or even writing poetry. Accidentally she grabbed the same book of poems she gave Ami as gift. Unfortunately she didn't have the chance to take it with her.She opened it..and suddenly a voice behind her..

"The first poem is the most beautiful one. It's about how two people see each other after a _very long time_ and the joy they feel when they meet again." said Ami

"Mizuno-san..How did you..?When?"

" We just arrived. I thought I may find you here." She slowly approached her."Minako-chan told me about your message."

" Ohh..I see." Taiki suddenly felt a blush.

" I feel the same way too.." Ami turned her look away from her.

"I understand...Would you like to join me in some _poetry reading?"_ asked Taiki and she waited for Ami to put her hand in hers.

" I thought you will never ask." Ami touched her hand and electricity ran through their fingers. It was _pure chemistry._

Fortunately the other two stars, that burnt out, found life again too. Their shine reapeared on the Kinmokian sky and they two were stronger then ever.

The only thing was to face the next obstacles, that will appear soon.


	47. Power of Love

_"We created life.Our love and devotion combined to make a new light shine.I knew we were special together...Did you?"_

The Starlights, the inners and the youngest senshies gathered together in the dining room.

"Wow!!!chocolate chip cookies and banana icecream..." Usagi and Kousagi were in heaven together." Yammm..."Seiya kept on looking at them and smiled.

"You shouldn't eat so much...or I will never hear the end of it" said Hiroaki with smirk on his face.

"Ohh ..Your not the only one." said voice stepping in..

"Katsumi chan, Umeko chan..."Kousagi was so happy the chair fell behind. She ran towards them and hugged them. Yaten green eyes widened when she saw her daughter and Taiki was amazed too.

"I'm glad to see you too... Kousagi ."

"I hear we have some guests." said Kakyu joining in.

"Queen..." the two young Starlights bowed and so did Kousagi and Hiroaki.

"I'm just a Princess..."she said.

"Maybe now...but in our future."said Katsumi.

"Ohhh .. Fighter are they really...?"

"Yes.. Princess.."

"Nice to meet you.. The children of my Starlights are welcome .."said Kakyu with smile.

"Thank you very much.."said Kousagi.

" Sailor Moon, I wanted to tell you..that I can sense something approaching our planet .. _they_ are near."

"They probably figured out what happened." said Rei. Usagi's face went pale and hand started to shake.Seiya noticed how bad Usagi's hand was shaking.

"Hey relax...Odango... I'm here."

"I know, I'm just scared."

"Don't worry we are in charge of our full powers..we can help." said Kousagi smiling at her Mom.

" I see...This means...You two are..."

"Uhmmm ...yes ...and.. _she_..Yes... but can we talk after dinner?" asked Kousagi.

"Sure.." a tint of sadness was in her voice, she was aware if they live Chibiusa...and Kousagi sensed her sadness.

They finished dinner and they were eager to get to know each other better. They couldn't tell to much about the future, bit they talked about themselves mostly.

"Come with me." asked Kousagi her mother to join her for a walk.

"Sure."Usagi wanted to get to know her better.

"Your decision wasn't easy..." said Kousagi. Although she was only sixteen years old, she spoke wisely.

"It's true..."

"You know, I think you should be proud of yourself, for taking your destiny in your hands. I could help ..I know you feel guilty..about ... your other daughter. Kousagi stopped. "I could help her."

"How? I don't get it."

"There is a way.. I could save her.."

"Huh?"

"I'm powerfull enough..At least I hope so...She may live...but...we cannot coexist.. She will exist as the daughter of Princess Serenety and King Endymion, not the daughter of Usagi Tsukino and Mamoru.

"You would do that?"

"Just because I love you Mom, she's a nobody to me..."

"I see..."Usagi was sad to hear her talk like that.

" Don't miss understand me...Sorry...I didn't mean to sound so cruel.. I'm not... I'm just you know... jealous of her..She spent so much time with you...I couldn't...and when you told me before we came that you had or have another daughter I was angry, I said some stupid things to you, I shouldn't have." Kousagi started crying.

"It's alright, I guess I would be upset too."Usagi's voice was calm and understanding.

Usagi reached out to her and hugged her.

" I love you so much, Mom..."Kousagi was crying on her shoulder and from the corner of her eye she saw Hiroaki standing and watching them."

"So...am I interrupting a sentimental moment?"asked Hiroaki.

"Yes, you are." said Kousagi.

" Can I join you?" he asked.Now both of them were hugging their mother and like magic , the symbol appeared again...They were not only the symbols of power, but symbols of love.

"Hey Odango...!" Seiya wanted to say something she couldn't she was standing there watching Usagi comforting their children.

"I think you guys must be exhausted...Go get some sleep and we will talk later."

"Sure..." both Hiroaki and Kousagi went to take a nap.They gave Usagi a kiss on both cheeks.

"I'll be right there.." said Usagi to both of them.

"So ...?"asked Seiya

" We were bonding. She said she will help save Chibiusa."

"Really.That's so cool Odango! Will you let her stay with us right?"

" I would like that a lot..but Chibiusa doesn't belong here...besides your daughter is jealous.I understand if it's uncomfortable for you too..."

"Why would it be?We could easily handle three children...Piece of cake." Seiya smiled.

"But, Kousagi is a bit...well she is jealous.I can't hurt her like that."

"Really..I wonder where she gets that from." said Seiya with smile. "We can make this work. Now we have to figure out what are we going to do when they arrive?"

"I don't know...I really don't know." Usagi hugged Seiya tight, she was scared if she let go she will loose her again.

" Will you come with me to check up on them?" Seiya.

"Let's go." They wondered down the hallway. "I think they are in here."The door was cracked open..and the children were asleep. Kousagi on one side and Hiroaki on the other bed next to her. Seiya went closer to her daughter, she was scared to carres her face, not wanting to wake her up.

" She is just like you, Odango."

" Well he definitely is your son." she said.

" We are lucky.. Thanks Odango!" Seiya tugged Kousagi in, she was afraid she will catch a cold.They slowly walked away and found each other in midway.

"Thanks for what, Seiya?" they were whispering.

"For .. _them.._ I don't know how they _were made ..._ I mean I know...but.."

"Our love _created_ them, Seiya.Just like our love, they are a _miracle._

" Did I tell you, today that I love you , Usagi Tsukino?"

"Yes.. but I like the way you say it."

They kissed and again the synlmbols on the childrens forehead came to life.

"Let's get ready...Soon it is time to favte the music." said Seiya holding onto her lovers hand.


	48. Confrontation

_Bummmmm_...the Outers landed on Kinmoku.They arrived equipt with furry, anger and disappointment.They wanted everyone to hear that they are here and ready.

"We are here again." said Saturn. "I thought we will never come back."

"Now calm down..I'm sure we can reason with them." said Pluto.

"I'm not here to talk." said a voice from behind. "We will find her..and..." said Tuxeso Mask.

"Please...I just want to talk to her , try to reason with her and after that ...we will see."Pluto somehow had enough of this fight.

They started walking towards the palace. The guardians announced the Princess immediately, they were told to do so as soon as they spotted them. Uranus, Neptune, Pluto , Saturn and Tuxedo looked like they were going to take over the world.They were fearless..It was kind of scary seeing them like that.

Princess Kakyu was the first one who stepped out and greeted them.

"Welcome." she said with a calm voice.

"Where is she?"Tuxedo Maske stepped out from the shadows.

"She?Who exactly are we talking about? My guardian who almost lost her light because of you or..."

"We don't care about her..."said Uranus , for us it would have been a relief if her light would have burnt out."

" I can imagine.."she sounded irritated by her attitude.

"We want my _wife."_

"Your wife...I heard the wedding didn't go as planned."with a slight irony in her voice.

"Princess, I wouldn't want to disrespect you..."said Tuxedo Mask. "Please call her, the future of our daughter is at stake here." he was loosing it.

"I see...I will announce her, that you are here she is not alone anymore. She is under my protection..and not to mention...under the protection of her _love."_ His heart suddenly froze when she said those words.The Princess turned around and went inside.

"This is ridiculous.. _Usako..."he started shouting._ The palace echoed. Kousagi and Hiroaki woke up from their nap.

"Did you hear that?"

"I did...Is that. They arrived!Mom!" Kousagi shouted and ran out from the room.

" Hey wait up!"

" _Usako!I know you are here."_

"Seiya..." Usagi was trembling fell on her knees.

"Hey..Look at me...hey... Odango! Believe in me."

"I'm not scared for me, for you...I will die if..." Seiya drowned her word with a kiss..

"If we have to go...we go together...We are not alone...ok? I have to admit I'm a little bit scared to...but remember.. nothing can tare us apart anymore.."

"Yeah you are right... Let's go!"

 _Fighter Star Power.. Make up!"_

 _"Moon Eternal...Make up!"_

In a couple of minutes they were in fheir senshie form. They were hadding towards the palace entrance when they stopped. Kousagi and Hiroaki were already outside facing them .

"What do want from our, mother?asked Kousagi proudly.

"None of your goddam business."said Uranus.

"I think it is.. Don't forget your who are talking to ...I warned you the first time you talked to her like that." said Hiroaki."By the way.. it's kind of funny...Hahaha... you're late you know it right!" Hiroaki grinned at them.

"What do you mean?"Tuxedo Mask was curious what he meant.Hiroaki went closer and said something to his ear.

"You are a liar." he grabbed his neck.

"Ask her yourself...we wouldn't be here if it was a lie."

"She would never..."Tuxedo Mask voice was full of jealous.

"She did...You came here for nothing. You've lost her."Kousagi.

"Why ...I ought to.."

" Fight me Uranus... let's see ...I will change to , so it will be a fair fight." said Kousagi.

"I don't wish to fight you..."

" Are you scared...?" Uranus blood pressure rose, she hit a sensitive part.

"You are on Princess."

 _"Moon Star Crystal Power...Make up_!"

"We should go and help her. Uranus is strong she will hurt her I'm sure." Sailor Moon pulled on to Fighters hand.

" Wait..just let her do it..if she is anything like you she will never hurt her."

The fight between them started. Uranus was blinded by anger and jealousy. They circled each other, each one grinning at the tension they had caused around them. Suddenly, Kousagi lept forward charging at Uranus. Unprepared, Uranus recoiled from a punch to her jaw with a wince. After that she prepared to strike her in the stomach, but she hesitated.

"You should never fight when feelings are involved." shouted Kousagi at Uranus. In the end Uranus managed to punch her. The pain was excruciating Kousagi' s legs got weak,but she was still standing.

"Come on Princess fight!" Kousagi had enough.Uranus pulled out her sword, but Usagi quickly covered her daughter up.She was protecting her with her life.Kousagi was injured badly. Uranus also had a few scratches At one point Kousagi was not fighting back.The blade of the sword stopped at Usagi's neck.

" _Star Serious Laser.."_ Fighter launched attack towards the tall senshie.The rest of the Outers were ready to attack.

" _Mars flame sniper"_ her attack was against Neptune."I wouldn't do ,that if I were you" said Rei. "I usually don't miss."

" _Jupiter Oak Evolution!"_ shouted Jupiter at Pluto and Saturn.

"Stop please..Stop! " Usagi was crying.

"This is your fault. If you and Mamoru san would be married, this wouldn't have happened." said Uranus

" I swear I didn't mean..I just love her."she was still taking care of Kousagi

"Sailor Moon..come back to me ...And we can still have Chibiusa and we can forget about this nightmare." Fighter watched them exchanging words.

"I can't...I wouldn't even if I could, my heart and.. everything"she turned away "now belongs to her...I love her." Usagi confessed. Tuxedo Mask looked her in the eyes and that was it.She saw it...emptyness.It wasn't there... _the love_ Usagi felt for him was gone...

"I rather see you dead, than with her."

"Nooo!"Fighter jumped in front of Sailor Moon just when Tuxado Mask wanted to attack her. Healer and Maker were near their princces waching the scene unfold. He couldn't, he stopped... because he saw _the light..._


	49. It's over

" _Your kindness feels the darkness with light.Your tears will wash away my pain. Your heart will save me from getting lost...I'am because of .. YOU!"_

A bright light blinded Tuxedo Mask,but not only him. The others were wondering what could this be. Suddenly they noticed Kousagi's crystal shining and releasing it's power. She was crying, she was scared although she was sixteen,she is still a child.

"Is that a ..." Uranus eyes widened."No it can be... that's impossible..."

"Kousagi..."said Hiroaki.

"Please stop don't fight." Her sadness releashed some hidden powers.

"It's alright..."Sailor Moon tried to calm her, the light of the crystal was brighter with every second.

"Please... We are here with you, don't be scared."Hiroaki fell to the ground.

"Hiroaki -san..." Sailor Moon ran to her son."What's wrong!?'

"Her pain...I may not be a senshie but I have more than one gift. And one of them is...that...Ahhhhh!"

"He is a _feeler_!' said Umeko.

"What's that!?" asked Maker.

"It's a rare gift..." said the Princess. "They feel pain, sadness, happyness of a person he or she concentrates on. Few Stars have that gift. Kousagi is afraid or confused and he feels physical pain."

"Normally he is not supposed to feel like that, but the bond between them is strong."said Katsumi.

"I... can't handle this..Ahhhhh!"

The crystal was shining brighter with every tear drop, seeing Hiroaki like this increased her pain and fear.

"Kousagi..." said Fighter with hesitation. "We will stop fighting.. I promise...just try to calm down ...We are here...ok?"

"I told you I could save her..."

"Yes I know..." Sailor Moon went closer to her. "It's alright to be scared..." her calm voice made Kousagi feel much better. "Sometimes I am scared too..." she admited honestly. "When you two came and told me who you were, I was scared.The day we arrived for the first time on Kinmoku I was afraid of seeing Fighter, because I knew I had feelings for her, but you know what?" Kousagi nodded

"I had to somehow face it..I wasn't alone and you are not alone. Shhhhh ...come here... I love you, and I want to have the chance to know you. Your crystal is very powerful and you have to learn to control it... If you don't, we all disappear."

"I'm sorry, Mom!"

" Shhh ... it's okay..." Sailor Moon held her daughter in her arms...and suddenly they wanished.

"Where are they...? Where did they go?" Fighter looked around and they were nowhere.

"Kousagi took her to future." Hiroaki finally was able to speak. "She wants to save .. _her._ She has to go back, because the future, that was initiated in the first place is falling apart."

" I don't understand..." said Neptune looking at Setsuna

"There is a secure future, but it's different, not necessarily in bad way."

"If Kousagi want to save your precious princess has to go to the future and get her out of there, if not she disappears forever."

"You mean... _Chibiusa-san_."Hotaru's eyes were full of hope.

"Yes her...We've seen how sad Sailor Moon was, so she decided to save her. But there's a problem."

"What?"

"She's using up a lot of energy to keep the gate of time open and she has to give her light too, so she may live here or anywhere else. My sister could die saving her."

"Don't say that!" Fighter's voice trembling."We have to help them...somehow...there must be a way."

"She consume energy by keeping the gate open."

"Well if I had known.." said Pluto worried and thankful " I could do that."

"You wouldn't listen to us..." Hiroaki bursted.

"I'm terribly sorry believe me. Let me help! I'm the keeper of time.. I can go back and help her to.."

"You go do that..." said a voice from behind. " Bring the three of them back."

"Yes! I understand." said Pluto.

Tuxedo Mask was impressed and at the same time he realized so many things. Among those things he understood that he can't do nothing against the fact, that Usagi's heart belongs to Seiya from now on. Maybe the reason he acted this way was, because he was ego bruised and most of all he was scared of loosing his family, mostly Chibiusa. It hit him like a brick that everything he thought was real was fake, it was planned from the beginning, but did he really want all of this? Was he ready to give up his dreams?No! he wasn't.

"Hope they will be okay!" he sounded sincere. Fighter looked at him disbelief.

"Me tooo... _Come back, Odango_!"

"Where are they already?" Venus was extremely nervous and tried to find comfort in her Starlight's arm.

"They will be okay...you see relax, Venus." Healer was by her side.

Sailor Moon and Kousagi managed _to jump_ a few centuries in time.30th Century Tokyo was changing. Everything outside started to collapse, the palace was trembling, crystals started falling from the seeling crashing into the grownd they broke in to million small pieces.

"Help."Usagi heard a familiar voice crying out. It was Chibiusa. She was a bit older than the last time Usagi saw her.

" Sailor Moon." she ran towards her and hugged her.

" Chibiusa... Come quick.. we have to get out of here."

"Wait... I'm coming...but what's going on?" Sailor Moon tried to hold her hand, but she was fadding.

"Nooo...we are not to late...hang on ..it will be fine." we are here. Kousagi was jealous, but tried to hush away her negative thoughts and stay focused. If she doesn't pay attention the gate could close.

"Hurry up,I can't hold on much longer." said Kousagi. Suddenly next to her Princess the keeper of time showed up offering her full support. Together they managed to get her out.Within a few seconds they were back on Kinmoku. All four of them.

The place where they landed was covered in ash. Everybody ran after them.

"How are you guys?"asked the inners all at once.

Sailor Moon lifted her head she was holding on to Chibiusa, but slowly she felt like air. "No.."just hold on a bit longer .

"Usagi.. I'm scared."

"I know you are.I'm so sorry..."Sailor Moon was crying next to her.

"Hey.."

"Hey...Who are you?"

"My name is Kousagi..I can save you. Here, hold my hand. Don't worry I don't bite." now Chibiusa was a bit older, about nine years old, but still Kousagi was sixteen.

"Okay..!"Chibiusa gave her her hand... Kousagi used up to much power...noone noticed.

"I will give you my light, so you could brighten up my Mom's eyes." Chibiusa looked at Usagi, she didn't understand. Kousagi's crystal started glowing,but at the same time started to loose it's power. The two girl were covered in a pink light that exploded and washed over the land. With that explosion Chibiusa gained light, but Kousagi...well the light of her crystal faded. Noone noticef it, everyone was happy that Chibiusa was ok.

" _I feel exhausted, keep on smiling you did it, you made her happy.My eyes feel heavy, my body is numb...Why do I feel...so cold? Maybe if I take a quick nap..Yeah that's it...close my eyes for quick nap..."_ Kousagi collapsed to the ground.The crystal had one more spark before it burnt out.

"Noooo..." Hiroaki shouted.

"Huh...What?! " From joy Sailor Moon state of mind turned in to sadness and hysteria.

"Wake up..sis!Please. Hey...Come on. I forbidd you to close, your eyes. I forbidd you to die..."

"What !? Sailor Moon was hysterical...Fighter went to see what happened and she saw her daughter without her light.

"I told you...She used to much power...her crystal burnt out... She's dead."

"Noo.. it's a lie." Fighter tried to stay strong for her love, but she gave up.

"Why...why didn't you tell me ...We have to do something...please let me go..I need to be with my daughter." shouted Sailor Moon."I promised her that it will be alright."she kept on caresing her daughter's face in hope that she will open her eyes. Katsumi, Umeko and everyone gathered around them...they were crying. Even Saturn shed a tear or two.. _"She is truelly Princess."_

"This can't be the end...Noo..e back...please."

"Odango...!"


	50. United

_"Shell I surrender to the darkness...Yes?... No!...I can't see it...where is it?_ "

"Come on wake up.."Hiroaki was furious.

"Kousagi -chan ... please open your eyes.. I'm sorry..this is all my fault...

"Let her go..." shouted Hiroaki.

"Huh..What?"

"This is all your fault! You had to cry for her...Why weren't we enough for you?" he said some nasty things to his mother

"Hey..stop it! It's not her fault!" Fighter started defending her.

"Fighter...leave him he is just angry right now."said Usagi with tears in her eyes. His words ached and burnt her heart.

He took her in his arms and started carrying her body inside.

"Where are you taking her...?" Usagi was desperate.

"Away from you...and then back to you...I have to take _her body_ _back._ "

"I'm sure we can figure something to help her..." this answer was from Uranus.

"You... should be happy Uranus, you wanted her dead. Start celebrating your precious Princess,now _she's the only one who will rule over you._ "he turned away tears cascaded down his face and his voice was uneven. Katsumi and Umeko were right behind them, they were afraid to leave him alone.

Usagi fell on her knees, the pain in her soul was unbearable. _"What have I done..I just ...wanted both of them to live..."_

"Odango..." Seiya kneeled down besides her "Listen it's not your fault..."she grabbed her face.

"Usagi-chan..." Minako tried to get near her she pushed everyone away. Chibiusa watched from the distance Usagi's suffering. Although she was young she now understood why she felt so weak the past few days, why her world suddenly crumbled. Their parents drifted away while she was gone. She knew they've been having their differences, but before she left it was ok... _"What happened?"_

The three young senshies took Kousagi the a chamber, laid her _lightless_ body down on the the bed.

"I was unable to protect you.."

"Hiroaki..."Katsumi touched his shoulder assuring him, that they were by his side.

"Pluto ...take me to her."

"I can't.."

" Then I need you to turn back time now."

"I'm not aloud to do that." Pluto had the same idea,but fought against it

"It order you to do it ...now "she was hurt and her pain reflected on her face "Please...We need to save her. I need you to help her..".

"I'm sorry..."

"Than I have no choice. She started running towards the palace entrance. _"I have to do this .."_ The glowing moonlight followed every step of the Moon Princess, she hurried by her daughter's side hoping for one more miracle to happen.

"Odango.." Seiya ran after her tried to catch her."What do you want to do?"

"Save her...'Usagi looked her straight in the eye, she was determined to try anything.

"I will help you."

"Okay." They were right in front of the room where Hiroaki took his sister. She turned the doorknob away, hands trembling, she was powerless.Seiya touched her hand firmly, looked her in eyes and together turned it away.Usagi was the first one to step into the room.Kousagi was like a fairy tail princess who was only asleep. Her eyes were closed, her face was pale her body was cold. Her crystal instead of the of the bright colours of the rainbow, turned pitch black. Hiroaki was crying next to her holding her hand hopping she will wake up.

"I told you to leave her alone..."

"I want to help her.."

"You can't , go and be with _her_ instead."

"Why are you talking like that to her?" Seiya was getting pretty angry

"Look at your daughter!"he started screaming at Seiya."My sister, the Princess , the one who was supposed to inherit the thrown, is dead for what?"Seiya kept looking at him, no words came out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry..."

Usagi ignored him. She layed down next to her holding her hand, they were cold as ice, shivers ran down her back _. "I wish I could help you...please...I need to bring her back."_ In a few seconds a light started to emerge brightly from her Ginzuishou it brightened up the room. The others came running inside.,they felt the power of the crystal.

"Usagi...What are you doing?" You know ...if you use it...and you force yourself if it breaks..." Rei was scared.

"I don't care..." Nothing happened.

"It may not.work...you know that right." said Haruka.

" At least I tried..." She was getting weaker...

"Usagi-chan let go you are pushing it ..."

"No... Odango.."

"Seiya I'm..." Their bodies started to rise up slowly...Kousagi' s crystal was starting to get light that washed thru every senshie. They suddenly found themselves in middle of the field...all transformed with Kousagi being in the middle.

"How?"

"We need to focuse our powers just like when.."

"When you transformed into..." said Saturn.

" Yes .. please.I know you had some misunderstandings...but."

"Let's get it on already..."Uranus jumped out from behind.

"Okay..Fighter .."Sailor Moon outstreched her hand. "I need you..."

"I'm here ... always!"

"Maker...?" said Mercury offering her hand to the tallest Starlight.Her smile was her answer.

"I'm here, Venus!" Healer went next to the senshie of love.

"Thank you..."she whispered softly.

Sailor Moon hand in hand with Fighter stepped forward. She started focusing on her power, she was coverd in bright yellow light, Fighter next to her in midnight blue. All the senshies were concentrating and their planetary symbol apeared,then a bright light emerged.The Kinmokian sky lit up in zingy colours and at one point they united and the beams hit Kousagi's crystal. It lit up again in the colours of the rainbow and she opened her eyes.

 _"I'm the daughter of the Moon and Star , My light will guide you in the darkness."_


	51. Eternal

_" I dare to dream of a new future..."_

Kousagi opened her eyes the crystal turned into star shaped locket with a crescent Moon in the middle. She shouted out her phrase and she transformed into her Eternal form, just like Usagi did.

" _Moon Star Eternal!Make up!"_

Her transformation was amazing.She swept her hand in front of the locket, and with that a beautiful, blinding pink light covered her body up. Just like Usagi she spread her hand, but in her case small moon and stars formed her new sailor fuku around her body. The new look was unbelievable. She had bright white boots, up to hee kness. Her skirt was pure white her gloves too. Her celestial symbol was still the combination of a star and a crescent Moon. Her earings were golden star and moon combination and, this time no tiara just the celestial symbol. Her pure white fuku with her dark pink hair and briliant blue eyes made her look like an angel. She looked so fragile and delicate, but at the same time she transmitted so much energy. " _My light breaks the darkness.. I'm your Sailor of Eternal Light!"_ Sailor Moon held on tight to her lover's hand, she was unbelievably happy. " _Thank youu...She is so beautiful ...Seiya... everyone...Thank you!"_

Kousagi was standing in the middle of the field she looked around. Hiroaki quickly ran to her.

"Hey, sis!"

"Hey, annoying, brother."she said smiling they hugged each other.

"Princess..."said Katsumi and Umeko.

" No... I'm Kousagi...your friends!"they cheered for her, because she reached her Eternal form. For a minute she broke away from all that hugging and she looked around, the Sailor Scout Inners, Outer,Starlights were standing around here forming a cicle.

"Thank you...for saving me."

"Kousagi-chan ..."Sailor Moon let go of Fighter's hand she couldn't wait to hug her. "You are alive."

"I am ! thank you for not giving up on me."she whispered.

"I would never do that! Thank you for saving her.."said Sailor Moon. Kousagi knew she really meant it.

"I'm glad..you are alive now..." Fighter got closer to her, she carresed her face..and she hugged her to for the first time. A warm feeling washed thru her body and soul.

Kousagi just couldn't help to notice, that Outers were about to leave. She ran after them.

"Wait..!"she yelled after them. Uranus, Neptune, Saturn and Pluto bowed before her, their look was straight to the ground.

"Princess...!"

Kousagi felt uncomfortable.She didn't ask for anything like this.

"Uranus, Neptune, Saturn Pluto ...please ...stand up...I don't need this."They stood up and the one who bowed was Kousagi.

"Why are you doing this?" Uranus asked surprise."

"You gave me your...power...although ..you..." Uranus kneeled down in front of her.

"I got your letter..."

"Really...?" Kousagi's eyes widened.

"I'm honoured to be there...when the time comes." said Uranus. It seems around them nobody understood what they were talking about, the important thing was that they knew. Kousagi's eyes wondered from here to there.

"Who are you looking for?" Pluto was curious.

"Uhhmmm ...Puuu?"

"Yes?" she knew who she was looking for.

" _Her.."_ she said quietly.

"She's back at the palace with her father."

"I see..Thank you! " she kissed her quickly on her cheek, she smiled.

"Who was she looking for...?"Sailor Moon was the curious type.

"Chibiusa-san."said Pluto. Sailor Moon's eyes widened.

"Hey!"said Kousagi slightly.

"Hey!" Meanwhile the others were trying to get Kousagi back to life she was talking to Mamoru about what happened.He started telling her about, that after she left, he had to travel to America for his studies. Galaxia came and took away his starsheed, but Usagi didn't know. He told her,that the Starlights were here to save their Princess and that her mother and Seiya got closer. After they left everything seemed ok, but it wasn't. That is why the future she knew fell into million pieces.

"How do you feel?" asked Chibiusa, she felt uncomfortable.

"Well you know.. I'm not dead anymore... I guess that's a good thing."she tried to eas the tention."How about you?"

"Yes..well... It's different...I don't know where I'm going to be from now on."

"Well..." said Kousagi ..."You could...uhmmm...you know ..."Hiroaki sneaked up on her.

"No...I don't."she tried to hold her tears back. Sailor Moon watched them from a distance. " _Wow.. they resemble so much.. I wish Chibiusa could stay with us."_

"Well, you don't have your home, we do...I guess we are related in weird roundabout way ...sooo if you'd like...you can stay with us. I mean with, Mom and us..when we get born."

"You mean that?"

"Sure .. I'm sorry I was jealous of you..but I know you are important to my...our Mother."Chibiusa jumped on her she was so happy and held her tight..

"Thank you.." she whispered.

"Come on..well if we have to live together.. don't I get a hug?" Hiroaki winked at her.

"Of course." She jumped on her brother it was nice . Both of them were in peace .

"What's going on?" Usagi and Seiya finally caught up with them.

"Well ..I asked her to stay .." said Kousagi looking at her mother.

"Your joking..I mean really...I can have both, the three of you? Seiya can she...?"

"Why not? as long as you are happy Odango.. " Usagi jumped in Seiya's lap she kissed her. Seiya responded to her kiss it felt nice to kiss in front of everyone.. Finally their could assume their love.

"Thank you..."she whispers.

"Your welcome."Seiya loved the way she smiled, ,when she was happy and she wanted to see her like this forever.

"Odango...I think you should introduce me to your daughter.."

"Ohhh my goshh. Come here!"she grabbed her.

" Chibiusa... I would like to introduce you a very special person..."

she turned to Seiya and smiled.

"Hey, my name Seiya.Nice to meet you..I hope you will feel welcomed in our family.

"Hey I'm Chibiusa... Thank you for not being angry at me."

"I could never do that. I know Odango loves you so much, I'm glad everything worked out in the end." Seiya gave her a wink and Chibiusa felt that the Starlight really accepted her. It felt nice and comforting.

"Chibiusa-san!" Hotaru ran her down she knocked her over, they fell. They looked at each other and laughter filled the palace hallway. "I'm glad you are here."

"Me tooo...me tooo."

Princess Kakyu came out of the palace and smiled.

"Sailor Moon, I'm thrilled, that in the end everything worked out in. Your faith is unbelievable.

"We are sorry for the trouble we caused."

"Let's just forget the bad things and try to concentrate on the _future._ I would like everyone to join us for dinner."

"I better get going.."said Mamoru.

" I think you should stay..."Usagi held him back, "Besides you can't travel alone... Chibiusa would be happy, if you would stay..and after that we get some sleep..We also need to talk some thing over. Please!"

"I'm exhausted ..."Mamoru's eyes were puffy, the last week was _murder_.He knew they had to clear things up anyways. "Okay..."

"Good let's go."


	52. Yesss! part 1

_"Friendship and loyalty...Brother and sisterhood...Love and kindness... knowing and accepting . Accepting what we know.. These things make our world complete. I feel lucky to have all this."_

 _"My dear child.. I can't discribe the happyness I feel, although your decisions changed your future."_ said The Queen.

 _"I'm sorry, I'm not like her...But this time it wasn't meant to be, I wanted to be the daughter you wanted."_

 _"My dear, you are..you may love someone else, I know...but your children are my children too. You should be proud of her, she saved someone she never knew simply because of you...She will be come a good you have son, no senshie ever had a Prince before."_

 _"Both of my daughters are going to be great rulers .. I'm sure."_ _"Will we ever meet again?"_

 _"Ofcourse..I will be always by your side."_ The Queen kissed her daughters forehead and gave her white Moon flower. _"Never forget me!"_

Usagi opened her eyes in the middle well of the night _" Was it only a dream?"_ She looked down in her and there it was the white Moon flower _"Thanks."_

"Odango are you alright."Usagi smiled.

"Yes...I had a beautiful dream."

"I'm glad you are awake."

"Why?"

"I want to take you somewhere."

"Now? In the middle of the night?"asked Usagi.

"Yes! It's ok if you only have this pajamas on and get some slippers."

"Okay...Where are we going Seiya? You are being so mysterious again. They sneaked out from their room and were heading up the stairs.

"How many ...stairs are they?"

"Not much!" Seiya led her up roof of the palace. "Close your eyes Odango or better let me cover them up."

"Okay..I will go along with your game I did the same way last time and ..."Seiya removed her hand from Usagi's eyes, the view took her breath away.

"So what do you think?"Usagi's eyes were starting to sparkle. Small tears of joy ran down her cheek.

"So what do say? Will you?

" I...I...Seiya."

"I want you to ** _stay_** with me forever...Odango! Will you?"The rooftop was filled with freshly picked Kinmokusei and in the middle a heartshaped confession and _Ring._ "Odango will you stay?" Seiya kneeled down in front of her Usagi's heart was ready to jump out from her chest.

"YES! YES!I will!" Then Usagi kneeled down to meet the Starlights level she took her by the hand "Will you Seiya, stay with me when I'm klutz, a crybaby and most importantly when I'm hungry...?" Seiya smiled.

" YES..I will stay with you forever and ever...when you need help in your homework, when we have to win a game, when enemy attacks ..and most importantly when you are hungry!" Both of the bursted out in laughter and they kissed passionately sealing they promises. "Here!" Seiya took the small box in her hand opened it . It was a beautiful golden ring with a pink crystal in the middle. Usagi held her hand so Seiya could put the ring on her finger. Her hand was shaking from nerves. Seiya took out the ring and put it on her finger and kissed her again.

"I love you, Odango!' she started running her finger to the buttons of her pijamas.

"I love you too!" Usagi didn't protest why would she. Seiya started to unbutton her pj's shirt. One by one.. they revealed more and more from Usagi's upper part. She expected that Usagi had something underneath that top...but no. She finally reached the last button, her heart was beating like crazy. She finally unbuttoned her pj's shirt, she started touching the bare skin of her belly, she circled her around, her hand was still on the bare abdomen of the moon princess . Seiya got right behind her and took the shirt in hand glided up her hands to the front, grabbed both sides of the unbuttoned shirt and slowly started to glide it down. Usagi's skin so soft, made it even easier. She was breathing faster, with every touch they got closer. Seiya was still behind her, she pushed down her pants and now she was standing in front of her naked. Seiya started kissing her neck from behind, and fondling her breasts. It was heaven. Usagi turned around and looked straight into the Starlight's blue eyes, thay reflected nothing but love and desire. She started to take off Seiya's clothes. The Moon shined bright in the sky and it's light reflected on the Starlights pale skin. Usagi returned her caressing and Seiya felt elavated.

"The Moon and the stars will be the witness of our love. I swear to love you until the last spark of my light."

"I promise to love you beyond death."said Usagi.

They were making sweet love under the moonlight and the Kinmokian sky.

"Seiya...Huh..." Usagi was sitting in her arms kissing her lips, legs around her waist they were breathing hard.

"Odango"Seiya held her tight in her arms never ever letting go . They were finally finished and they covered themselves up.

"I'm so happy and scared." Usagi sounded worries.

"Why?"

"I'm afraid you will regret letting Chibiusa stay. Knowing she is not yours..."

"Are you serious...? I understand I'm the one who caused this mess between you guys, I'm sure we will be fine. Our daughter is kind, like you, surely Chibiusa is just like you. I love her, because she is a part of you. She makes you happy and for me it's more than enough."

"Thank you... I will have to talk to Mamo-chan."

"Yes, you do..." Seiya agreed." You have to clear things between you guys."

"How do you do that?"Usagi lifteg her swlf on her elbow and looked down on the Starlight.

"What, Odango?"

"You are so understanding and carrying.."

"I simply adore you.."

Usagi smiled at her, kisses her and she laud her head on her chest..." I do too..." They fell asleep on the was a night they will never forget.


	53. Yesss! part 2

" _Within the darkness I can sense you. I will remain by your side."_

A certain senshie of love and a short silver haired Starlight laid next to each other in a kingsized bed, trying to catch their breath. They were face to face.

"I never felt so happy." admited Minako with a smile.

"Mina...I hope you won't regret what just happened..."

"No, I don't. How could I?"she closed be baby blue eyes and enjoyed the the way Yaten was touching her face."Yaten?"

"Yes?"

"I want to give you something?"

"What?"

"This."Minako pulled out a small necklace with a heart shaped pendant.It was made out to half hearts.

"I want it to be yours.. as in symbol of my..." Yaten grabbed her face and kissed.her lustfully.

"Thank you...I don't know what to give you?"Yaten turned away ashamed a bit.

"You already given me so much, by taking _a risk_ and the rest is yet to come." said Minako touching her and smiling.

"I'm not the type, who takes a risk you know that. My bored face so many times is just cover, a defence mechanism against the world. You are the only one who can see thru it and I'm glad I allowed you to."

"Yatennn..." Minako's eyes filled with tears by her confession.The short Starlight locked her legs over her waist and moved on to her. The Goddes of Love showed her _what real love meant._

On the hallway, Ami was on her way outside the garden. Although it was late she just tried to close her eyes, but her mind was swirling around... around a certain tall senshie.

"Mizuno - san!"

" Ahh...Taiki...What are you doing up at this hour?" she asked turning her head away.

" I was about to ask you the same question." she said firmly.

"I had some trouble sleeping..and decided to take a walk in the garden. The Moon and Stars are so bright tonight and with all this excitement..is to much.

"Yes!It was an interesting evening..."

"Yes it was... I'm so glad everything worked out for Usagi-chan in the end."

" It's true, they were pretty close in loosing everything..May I join you in your walk or you wish to be alone?"

"I...I could use some companionship."

"Thank you." Taiki outstretched her hand to the blue haired girl..Ami put her hand in hers and they were walking together towards the palace entrance _to take a walk._

The children also had trouble sleeping. They have decided to make a slumber party, in order to get to know each other better. They moved to the biggest room within the palace. In one room there was only one kingsized bed so they _made_ beds for themselves from pillows. Hotaru and Chibiusa were in charge of making them more comfortable. Kousagi, Katsumi and Umeko were in charge of food,goodies and drinks. In charge meant they chose what they wanted and made Hiroaki carry them back to the room.

"Hey guys..." Chibiusa waved to them and was so excited. It was a dream. She always wanted to have a sister and now she had one, plus a brother. Hotaru was her best friend it felt nice being around them. _"This feel nice. I'm glad I can be a part of it."_

"We brought the goodies." Kousagi was also excited.

"What do you mean _you brought_ the goodies? I was the one who carried all of _this_ in here." said Hiroaki sticking out her tongue at her sister, meanwhile pointing at the goodies.

"Sorry..." said the girls.

"Now let's dig in..." she took a bag of chips in band opened it quickly.

"Kousagi!"all together and started laughing.

They started talking and Chibiusa was starting to tell her stories with Usagi and the other girls from the time she was with them. She was more than happy she could share her memories with her sister and brother. Kousagi and Hiroaki had also some pretty amazing stories. It was amazing experience talking and just getting to know each other. It was three o' clock. They surrendered to sleepeness,this day was full if to much excitement. Chibiusa fell a asleep next to Kousagi. Although in theory Chibiusa was the older one, Kousagi was the one who now tugged her in . " _I hope everything will be alright.."_ She closed her eyes the events that took place today made her more tired than usual.

Michiru and Haruka were trying to sleep.

"Haruka could you tell me..."

"What?"she turned over to Michiru.

"About the memory..."

"Well...I will be there when she will be born and I held her in my arms and promisig her protection."

"That's nice.."

"I was stupid."

"What do you mean?"

"My feelings towards, that Starlight blinded my mind and heart.What do you think the future looks like now?"

"I think it's beautiful. I got a glimpse of it just a few minutes ago. We have two Princesses and a Prince. "

" How is _he taking_ it?" Won't it be akward to see her besides her instead of him?" Haruka was puzzled.

"I think we will get used to it soon enough."

"You are right... Let's get some shut eye."

"Okay..." and with that they were out

Setsuna's room was next to Mamoru's. She had something on her mind about what happened and needed to share hwer thoughts to somebody.Mamoru heard a knock on the door.

"Setsuna-san!Is something wrong?"

"Noo. I just felt the need to talk to somebody." she felt a blush."This was a bad idea.. sorry."

"Come in... I'm here...I could use some company myself."

"Thank you."

"Would you like some tea?"

"Sure." she said. She sat down next to small tabke in the middle of the room.

"Setsuna-san is the future safe? Chibiusa will be happy?"

" It is safe. Yes she still has you and the Princess although you two are not together."

"I have to admit...I was a fool blinded by jealousy. I said and done some nasty things."

"No need to excuse yourself..It was normal for you to feel that way."

"Honestly it feels good to take charge of my own destiny."

"I see.. "

"What about you?"

" What about me?" Setsuna was the wisest of them all she has seen and heard many thing, but this question was something she didn't understand."

"Well I was thinking of getting an assistant for my research..and ..I was thinking about you." Mamoru asked with hasitation.

"Really..I guess I could help..." she was drinking her tea.

"I'm glad." he smiled at her.

" _My he does have a beautiful smile."_

 _"She is so gracious.."_

In the morning everyone woke up relaxed. The for thing they did is visiting the children.

"Kousagi-chan... Hiroaki -san."Usagi opened the door of their room.tbey were nowhere.

" Where could they be?" asked Seiya.

"Maybe they are over at Katsumi and Umeko."They were on their way and in midway they met with Yaten and Minako, then Taiki and Ami.

"We can't find them!

"Calm down Minako-chan. It impossible for them to disappear like that." said Taiki.

"Did you guys see Hotaru-chan and Chibiusa?" Michiru came running from the other end of the hallway.

"No. Don't tell me they disappeared too?"

"We left them in the room last night."said Michiru worried.

"What if something happened?" Usagi started to panic.The hallway was full of worrieng parents and future parents.

Mamoru and Setsuna,Rei and Makoto also heard them talking.

"Usagi, what did you do this time." asked Rei.

"Nothing,the children are gone."

"How? When?Where?" asked Makot"Let's split up."They started searching for them."

Yaten stopped one of the maid.

Did you see some children around last night?"

"Yes..they were emptying the fridge and took it somewhere.I think they went to the room way down the hall, the largest room in the palace."

"Thank you." Yaten ran after the others."Come on guys.."

" How do you know?"asked Seiya looking at her.

"I have my way with the maids."said Yaten. Unfortunately Minako was right there, slapped her from behind and acted offended.

"Hey?What did I do?Mina come here I was only fulling around."

Finally they reached the door of the room Slowly they opened the door _"Squick"._

"Sorry.." said Usagi. Everyone gave Usagi _the look._

The door slowly opened and they took a peek inside. They were fast asleep like little angels on the ground. The only person who was sleeping separately was Hiroaki...the girls kicked his ass in their sleep.

"Ohhh..Look at themmm...".Minako was head over heal by the view. The senshies were watching them sleep. Usagi's heart melted when she saw her two daughters next to each other. She pointed out to Seiya. Sbe hugged Usagi from behind and whispered "I told you, Odango!"

"I think we should let them sleep.They deserve it."said Mamoru.He closed the door.

"I will make a great breakfast before they wake up."said Makoto..."Besides the _chef is_ waiting for me."she was blushing.

"Yessss!Great idea."everyone agreed.


	54. New beginning

Finally the children decided to wake up and join everyone for breakfast.Some of them were already dressed up and some of the were still in pijamas..

"So how did you sleep?" Seiya asked. Kousagi set next to her.

"Great! ...I feel so alive."

"Strange...me to.." said Hiroaki.

"So...Guys..When are we going back?"asked Haruka calmly not realising that her question will cause such _headache_.

"Where?" they asked and suddenly stopped eating, all eyes on the dirty blonde.

"To Earth...You know ..we can't leave it unprotected forever." Silence filled the room. If someone dropped a niddle you could hear it hit the ground.

"Well... yeah your are right." Usagi.

"You know we can be irresponsible and leave Earth ..."

"But I can't leave Seiya...or.." Usagi started crying.

"Odango..calm.down. .. We will go with you ... somehow."

"Are you crazy, Seiya!" Yaten started shouting. " We can't leave our Princess alone, unprotected.."

"I know, but what else could we do? Are you guys willing to leave them I know I couldn't although my heart breaks to leave _her_." argued Seiya.

"We have to think about this... carefully" said Taiki.

"She's right...Our duties come first." Yaten was upset ,she wanted to be with Mina, but the thought of leaving her Princess...

"Seiya ... I'm sure we can figure something out."

"Odango we are million light-years away...I would die if I had to leave you."

"Don't say that..." Minako was scared.

"What else can we do...?"they all started talking. It was chaos.

Out of nowhere Princess Kakyu made her appearance.Everybody stopped talking when they saw her. " _Did she hear anything?"_ thought Seiya.

"My dear Starlights.."

"Princess ..." all three of them were ashemed suddenly.

"We are sorry..."said Yaten

" Why?"she knew.

"We were wondering...about the _future.."_ Seiya swallowed hard avoiding her gaze.

"And?"she encouraged her to continue.

"I...was... thinking ...we...I mean..the

that we should go back to Earth with Oda...I mean Sailor Moon and the others..."

"Permanently..you mean? she knew what she wanted to say.

" Yess..."

"I see... You three are free to go."said Kakyu in calm voice.

"No! " Yaten protested hard.

"Healer .. listen to me... after the adventures we had back on Earth I realized how unhappy my Starlights were. You enjoyed your life their, besides I told you all ready you three are my guardians and friends not my property. I can take care of myself. Besides there are other guardians too. You three trained them well."

"Princess..I don't know ..what to say.We will miss Kinmoku.This is our home."

"You may visit any time you want...this will always be your home." she was fighting to hold her tears back.

"Sure.. we will." Seiya's voice was shaking terribly.

Usagi hugged her to calm her. Seiya calmed down instantly, being with Usagi made everything better.

"You know ... I think we should have a portal ...like in the movies. I step in the closet and on the other side I'm on Kinmoku." joked Minako.

"Well there are such portals."said Setsuna and suddenly every eyes t turned in her direction.

"I was just kidding...but is there?"Minako said.

"Yes... I have the keys to it."

"Keys? Soo.. Everyone gets one?"

"Everyone who wants one."

"I do! I do! I do!.." the girls shouted.

"Easy..." Setsuna said "There is still time."

"Okay! did you hear that Seiya. I'm so happy...we can come and go..any time...and ...you know, _full around_." Usagi whispered the last two words softly to the Seiya's ear. Seiya's face turned tomato red from the remark, she turned away she didn't like when people saw how flustered she can get.

"Sorry to interrupt, Usako can we talk?"Mamoru interrupted them.

"Yeah..Sure.."she looked at Seiya she winked back and went along with Mamoru to clear things up. They both deserved it.It was a sunny day on Kinmoku, slightly windy. The pettals of Kinmokusei's were swept away by it.They sat down on the bench, like they used to on Earth. This time Usagi was _only sitting_ next to him , they were not holding hands and Usagi was not all over him loke she used to. It was strange.

"Soo..." said Mamoru.

"Yeah..."

"Listen!" You say it first. No!" both of them wanted to start the conversation.They started laughing.

"I know this is not the way it was _supposed_ to be."said Usagi.

"You got that right. First things first. I'm sorry, I said so many things... ugly things to you..I was angry , jealous and hurt."

"I understand..I should have been honest to you... but it was hard..I couldn't even admit to myself how I felt." Usagi tried to explain what happened.

"We drifted apart ..when did this happen?"asked Mamoru.

"When you _left_ I was alone...Seiya was always there I tried to ignore my feelings. I managed somehow to shut them out but...They left...and I started missing her ... everything about her..."

"I see..."

"Mamo-chan, I am a truely sorry, but you have to admit, we are not them. We are two different people. We deserve to live our own lifes...not theirs. You have your dream of becoming a doctor. Well...I still don't know. It think you need someone who is more mature, then I am. "

" Usako..you grown so much.. I understand ...I think my love for you existed and will always remain...but not like that...I think I have started noticing the world around me." a certain green haired senshi came into his mind.

"I'm glad...I want us to be friends.. Chibiusa needs us...me and you...in spite the fact that we can be together like that...her love for you is endless. "

"She is important to me as well...Sure."

It was a reliefe for both of them, that they managed to talk it over.

" By the way.. "they were walking back towards the palace.."Congratulations!" said Mamoru looking at her ring.

"Ohhh...yeah... thanks...I really have to give you back the ring you gave me."

"Don't..."he said. "It will be easier to forget that way."

"I understand.." Usagi felt slight blush.

"Mamo-chan!" a high pitched voice screamed and Chibiusa jumped in his arms.He grabbed her and spin her around.

"Chibiusa..your a big girl now."said Usagi.

"I'm never to old for this. Right?"she smiled."Now I can have Mamo-chan all for me." She had wide smile on her face.

"Yeah..I guess we never get old for some things." All three of them arrived to the palace entrance, Seiya was having a conversation with Taiki and Yaten about the departure.

"Who is it?" Usagi covered Seiya's eyes from behind.

"I don't know?A witch?"

"What?" Hey?" Usagi bursted.

"Sorry, I was kidding and hugged her." Usagi caressed Seiya's face an the sunlight reflected on her ring. Makoto was wondering where that pink light was coming from.

"Ohhh my Goshhh...Guys ..."

"What's wrong Mako-chan?" the others jumped.

"Look at her finger..."

"Aaaaaaa... Usagi -chan!

"That _thing_ on your finger...!"

"Aaaaaa... what's on my finger? Why am I screaming...?

"That Ring...?Is that? said Minako.

"Yes."

"Ahhhh.I want one too. I'm so jealous. Congratulations Usagi-chan."

"I can already hear those wedding bells." Ami and Makoto grabbed her.

"Usagi..we are going to take care of you."

"Thanks...but..."

"No buts" Rei insisted. "You will have the perfect wedding and this time you will helps us young lady."

"I know it will be perfect..." She looked in Seiya's direction." _Just because of you..."_

Seiya was smiling from the distance, feeling proud. Suddenly Yaten slapped her.She sweatdropped.

" Thanks, Seiya?"

"Come on! Ouuu! What did I do?"she was confused.

"The ring.. now Mina wants one too."

"Ooo...sorry..."

She was just amused by Yaten's reaction.

"Seiya.." a manly voice called out for her.

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you?" Mamoru approached her.

"Sure..." she nodded to the other two Starlights that everything is ok.

" I want to ask you something?"his voice was serious. "Do you really love her?"

"With all my heart and soul. Listen I wanted to tell you she never did anything bad while we were on Earth. I was the one who tried to win her heart, I really believed that she only considered me a friend. When she came here...I. just had to take a risk."

"I understand..she is a special girl.My love, the way I love her is not worthy of her. She need to be loved by someone like you. I'm sorry for being a badass."

"It's okay..Maybe I would have reacted the same way. I am glad that in the end... everything fell in place."

"Thanks for understanding.." Mamoru outstretch his hand. They shook hands. "Take care of her from now on..."

"I will..." Seiya smiled. The memories from their goodbye flashed thru her mind. The pain she felt back then, now was pure joy.


	55. The day before we

_"Endlessly...Lovengly...This is my dream come true finally I will be yours forever. I sometimes doubt, that what happened is real or just a dream, but when you kiss me, touch me , talk to me...when we foul around ..That is when I realize ... **You** **are**_ _**real.**_

Time has arrived to slowly say goodbye. The three Starlights were standing in the middle of the palace hallway. They looked around once more, knowing some time will pass before they return.Princess Kakyu was having a talk with them before they left.

"I hope my dear Starlights, you will be truely happy. Promise me that you will visit as often as you can.."

"You may come too..."

"Oohhh, my dear Fighter...Soon I will. Remember there's a very special wedding I have to attend on Earth."

"Yes ... that is true." Fighter felt a warm blush just thinking about it.

"You should go now your friends are waiting."Kakyu couldn't help it, she shed a few tears. "Come here let me hug you."

It was a very touching moment.The Starlights were not only her guardians, they were a family. The time they spent together was unbelievable.

"Let's go."

The others were already prepared to take off and go back home.Fighter, Healer and Maker came out of the palace entrance accompanied by their Princess.

"Sailor Moon, I wish all of you a safe journey back home. I'm looking forward to travel soon to Earth."

"Thank you for your help and support, once again. I know Fighter loves you very much. We will come to visit,.for sure." she said with wide smile on her face.

"Is everyone ready?!" said Uranus.The others nodded in agreement.

"Goodbye!"

"Goodbye my dear friends. Goodbye my Starlights!"

As soon as they stepped in the portal they were back on Earth. It was a bright, late in the afternoon.

"Wow this sure was fast!" said Venus.

"Yeah ...this portal is sure usefull. We can save a lot of energy."said Sailor Moon smiling. Everyone detrasformed.

"Usagi -chan! Your back...!" Luna and Artemis could hardly wait for them to come back. Their eyes widened when they saw both Chibiusa and the other four young senshies.

"Luna!Yes we are back an everything is great. Look!" she was a showing her the ring Seiya gave her. "Seiya gave it to me.."

" Usagi-chan..How?"

"I will tell you later."

"Good to be back home.I really missed this place." Rei sipped in the fresh air near the Shrine.

" We better go home, Michiru...Hotaru." said Haruka frimly.

"What great idea. Setsuna-san are you coming?"Hotaru looked at her with those beautiful eyes.

"Thank you, but I have some other plans." her look turned to Mamoru and he smiled back at her.

"Sure ... Usagi-chan can Chibiusa-san come with us?"

"Why not?We still don't have a place to stay...Soo..."

"Thanks Usagi." said Chibiusa. She hugged her mother and Mamoru. "Oh wait I almost forgot. Kousagi chan , Hiroaki -san ." She hugged her sister and brother.

"Hey..." said Seiya."Don't I get a hug?"

"Sorry..." her small hands tightenned around the Starlights neck.

"Take care." the rest of the inners were wawing goodbye.

"Rei -chan can we stay here until we go back to our time? We really liked it here!" Kousagi was holding her breath.

"Sure,why not!"

" Yeah.. " Kousagi and the others ran inside."Come on guys I'm hungry."

"I will be going home." said Makoto.

"You sure are in good mood Mako-chan."

stated Rei.

"I truly am ..I can wait to go back to Kinmoku."

"Why?" everybody raised an eyebrow.

" A certain _chef_ wants to _teach me some new reciepies._ " she winked and with that she was off.

"Ohhhh..."

"Sooo where are we going to sleep."

"I guess...we can go and see if the apartment we had, when we were here is still available." said Seiya.

"Sure...and we are paying for it from what?" asked Yaten rolling his eyes.

" Well I guess it's time for the Three Lights to reunite!"

"Do you think we can?" Taiki sounded sceptical.

"Sure...we are here with our love ones. As long as they are by our side and we are together ,we can do anything." Seiya confident as always.

"Yeah I guess you are right."said Yaten and looked in Minako's way with. smile.

 ** _Two months later..._**

Time sure flies by when your having fun. The Three Lights as aspected were a hit with their new comeback song " _Till I_ _die..._ ".They were well known , they went on tours , had many many concerts, but now they were in Tokyo for a special event that will take place tomorrow.

" _Seiya-kun ..."_

Yes?"

 _"We heard that you will get married soon. It that true?"_ asked the riporter.

"Yes...I'm marrying the most beautiful girl in the world." Usagi was right there in the middle of the crowd, blushing hard. They were on tour this past few weeks and she missed her lover.She just couldn't wait for her to get home.

As soon as the interview was over Seiya hurried by her side.

"Hey beautiful!"

"Hey!" They kissed passionately.All the reporters were battling for good picture a. Leave it to Seiya to make it a front cover photo.

"Oh! for crying out loud. Can't you wait before the reporters go away.I know you want to be in middle of the attention, but this to much." Yaten rolled her eyes. She was upset that Minako couldn't come.

"Mind your own business, Yaten!"said Seiya somewhere in between kisses.

"Ohh...Yaten..!" Her eyes widened when she heard her voice.

"Mina..." Minako jumped in her arms she spent the senshie around and kissed her.

" Sorry I'm late the rehearsal was delayed."excused herself the cute blonde.

"It's okay.. I'm glad you are here!How about we go some place quiet, like our apartment and _you know.."_

"Ohhh...Yaten...Sure but it has to be quick I have to get ready for _you know..."_

"Let's go!"

"Well..I have a date too..with Mizuno-san at the Museum." said Taiki.

They were going separate ways.

Seiya and Usagi were walking hand is hand in the park.

"Odango...I can't wait until tomorrow."

"Finally... tomorrow ...We will be together for like _always_."

"Say it again..."Seiya asked her to repeat what she said it's still hard to believe all of this is true.

"Forever.."she wispered."Everyone says how lucky I am to have myself the most good looking of the Starlights." said Usagi with smile.

"I'm the lucky one."said Seiya. " They still think we are man." she smiled.They were crossdressing as man, but at home they could be themselves.

"Well..I love you Seiya Kou...and tomorrow..."their lips were mear inches apart before they fully indulged in a sentimental sweet kiss.Seiya pulled her Odango into an embrace.

"Odango...would ..you like to eat something..?"

"Noo.."Seiya's face fell.

"Are you filling alright?"

"Actually, I have been feeling kind of strange lately...dizzy and fainted...I am not really hungry either. Maybe because of the wedding."

"Yes..maybe. Don't get sick now."

"No youma, monster evil sailor senshies spirits could keep me away from being yours tomorrow."assured Usagi."I have to go now."

"Okay..One more kiss...before you go."

"Okay..."Usagi kissed the palm of her hand and blew a kiss thru the air."Did you get it?"

"Yes. I caught it and sealed in my heart." Seiya reached out in the air pretending to catch it and put her hand to her heart.She watched Usagi go, it was difficult letting go, but she knew from tomorrow noone will be able to separate them.

Usagi arrived to the Shrine. They decided to hold the ceremony there. It will be a very intimate one. She was in peace. Princess Kakyu announced her arrival with a prince that she met on the royal dinner a few months ago. It seemed that their relationship will last for a lifetime.

"Usagi..."

"Come in.." she absentmindedly watched her children play outside while they were helping in the arrangements." Rei-chan.."

"Sooo...here we are ..."

"Yes.I can wait... I'm incredibly happy."

"Usagi-chan, I really hope you and Seiya will be happy, you two really deserve all the happyness in the world.You and Seiya..are nothing I ever seen before. When I look at you, how happy she makes you...my heart is filled with joy. Mamoru -san loved you , but she just adores you and when you're with her, your eyes smile. I'm proud to be with you in the day you two unite your destinies. All of this is thanks to you, your courage and determation. I'm glad you didn't give up on a _special love."_

"Rei - chan... thank you! I'm glad too!" Usagi was touched by her beautiful speech. Tears started to prickle down their cheeks."We should be smiling, not crying." they started laughing and hugged each other.

"Baka...Usagi my make-up!"

Suddenly the door opened and the other three girls were standing and wondering what happened.

"Did we miss out in something? Better yet I don't want to know." Makoto was stunned.

"Are we planning to cry all night...orrr...?" asked Minako.

"Or what Minako-chan?"Ami was scared to know.

"Have ourselves a _bachelorette_ _party?"_

"Huh? What?"No no no !" Usagi protested, it was no use.

They spend half of the night playing all sorts of kinky games like the _Lingerie guessing game,the newlywed game._

It was funn...but tomorrow will be even better.


	56. FinallyOur day

" _I see you in the brightest white coming towards me ... you're an angel who gave up the black wings of destiny that was forced upon her...I will be your friend, lover, companions in good and bad times...You make this world **PERFECT**."_

The midnight blue eyed Starlight was looking out at the window of her apartment. Tokyo was alive at night.From where she was standing the lights looked like million small shouting stars.

"Seiya..is everything alrigh?"Taiki was interested what exactly was she doing up at this hour.

"Yes. I'm just nervous.. Usually I'm so confident..but now..."

"It's understandable... tomorrow finally you will marry her."

"Tomorrow...I mean today.. it's one o'clock."

"Well you better get some sleep."

"Taiki..."

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"What for?"

"For helping me...for supporting me...I know I was a piece of rack,when we left for the first time and I wasn't focused like I usually am. After that for helping me to take her away." Taiki went close to her.

"No problem..We both know you would have done the same for us.Now let's get some sleep. Tomo...I mean today... Is a big day.'

"Sure let's do this." said Seiya with a wink and Taiki nodded.

The girls were all finished up. Everybody went to their room, they were having a ball playing and talking. Usagi was just about to sleep, when Luna walked in her room.

" Usagi-chan?"

"Luna...come here!"

"Are you happy?"

"I never felt like this before...I have both of my daughters alive and tomorrow I will spend my life with her ...forever.All my friends are gonna be there..I couldn't ask for more." Luna looked at her without saying a word and smiled.

"I heard what happened. I was talking to Chibiusa-san... She told me Kousagi gave her _light_ so she could live, if she did something like that it means she has a good heart like you."

"You should have seen her...how brave both of them were. The others helped to bring her back. It was magical when she transformed into her Eternal form."

"I will have the opportunity to see her and talk to her.Now get some sleep. Do you see that dress overthere... Tomorrow you will be a true Princess in it."

"Luna...for now I want to be Usagi Tsukino in a wedding dress heading down the altar to marry the person I love."

"Goodnight... Usagi-chan!"

"Sweet dreams Luna!" Luna watched her fall asleep, after that she laid down next to her like they used to _"Usagi-chan, I'm so proud of you..."_ and with that she fell asleep.

FINALLY! Sun rise. Usagi this time was in a big hurry to open her beautiful blue eyes. The sun was about to show itself. Ami, Minako, Rei and Makoto all came in her room trying to gave her a wake up call.It would look bad,if she fell asleep today.They just couldn't let that happen now could they?

"Usagi-chan!" Luna was freaked out she fell of the bed she wwas still sound asleep.

"I'm up already..."she smiled.

"Huhhhh? How?"

"I don't want to fall asleep on my wedding day now do I."

"Sure...now go make a shower, wash your hair , teeth..get ready _for_ _you know..._ " said Minako.

"Okay... I'm going..And thanks..."They hugged each other and Usagi went on.

Meanwhile the girls were helping Usagi to get ready, the children were finishing up the last arrangements. The white chairs were dressed up with beautiful coloured ,fresh Kinmokusei 's they picked in the early morning. The travel to Kinmoku is easy with the keys Pluto gave them.Their smell was unbelievable, slowly the guest started to arrive and were wondering where are these flowers from. White small, heart shaped balloons were hanging thru the yard and the wind tried to carry them away. The three Starlights were on their way in their car.

"Seiya...are you alright?"

"Sure ... I'm nervous.."

"Don't be you have _your bunny._ Relax."Yaten really tried to calm her down.

"So how do I look?"Usagi was dressed up and wanted the girls to say something.They were amazed how beautiful she was."Do I look that bad?"

"Nooo. I mean Usagi-chan your unbelievably gorgeous. No wonder Seiya fell for you." Minako was joking.

"Yes, I have to agree..." nodded Ami.

"Usagi-chan... I think she will faint.." said Makoto.

"Rei-chan?"

"Incredibly beautiful" she was holding back tears."Now come on!"

"Guys can you leave alone for one minute?"

"Yes..but don't get _rescued_ this time." Minako winked and they left the room."

"I promise.."

She took one last look at herself in the mirror. _"This is what a happy bride looks like... Finally...Seiya...I...can hardly wait for you to see me."_ She picked up her bouquet that was made of Kinmokusei's in the midddle with a Moon Flower...she found it next to her today when she woke up.She knew who gave it to her.

The music started to play. Seiya was waiting for her in front of the altar. She wore a stylish red suit, the shirt under it was slightly l, that put an accent on her womanly figure. She looked hot.

Her heart was hammering in her chest. Usagi slowly started walking down between the rows of chairs, where all her friends were sitting and admiring her. She saw the Outers. Even Mamoru was present he was just holding on to Setsuna's hand, she gave them a smile.

On the right, her children were watching.They were all dressed up like royalty .In the end, that is what they were. In front was the one her heart was beating for. It was Seiya's luck ,that Taiki was behind her, because when she saw her she took a few steps back and almost fell. Taiki caught her. "You sure are lucky.", whispered Taiki.

"Yes...I'am."whispered Seiya focusing on Usagi.She had a ballgown wedding dress with an intricate open back.Diamond beading covers the bodice and the straps.The sparkling jewels created a dazzling pattern that catch the eye.The skirt was made out of horsehair hemline tulle, that flows down from the back and waist creating a ballgown design. She had her hair in her signature Odango...and small diamond tiara. Finally she arrived next to Seiya. Both of them swallowed hard and smiled at each other. Seiya outstretched her hand helped her to meet her level. It was the same dress she tried on Kinmoku, that day when they first kiss.

"Your breathtaking, Odango!"

"Thank you...your beautiful too." They were starring in to each other eyes while the priest started the ceremony.

Yaten looked over at Minako.Their eyes met. She started mimicking..." _Will you marry me?"_ she whispered softly. Minako eyes widened, tears of happyness were gathering in those beautiful baby blue eyes.. she nodded the answer " _Yes!"_ she could hardly wait to kiss her, she was so happy. Taiki's gaze met Ami's _"I Iove you!"_ Ami is heart flipped from excitement " _Me too."_ Both of them were learning how to read lips so no sounds needed , just movement of lips was enough.

"And now you may say your volwes.

They smiled... and Seiya wanted to start.

"Odango...I wrote you poem before we left the first time...a confession of my love.

 _All the living things in this universe have the brilliance of a star_

 _hidden inside their bodies... One of them, in one person... I met somebody_

 _with that brilliance shining with exceptional strength, on this planet I've_

 _flowed to._

 _Odango... Being allowed to call you that may be like someone other than me,_

 _but that kind of thing doesn't matter. I just call you that because I want to._

 _First, are there any boys besides me... Odango._

 _Inviting you on dates, volunteering as your bodyguard, meeting with you for a_

 _crash course in softball... Taiki was shocked, and said I care too much... I'm_

 _the type who acts immediately on my feelings, so I didn't think too deeply_

 _about it, but maybe Taiki's right... And I'm falling in love._

 _Ever since we first met at the airport, I've surely had you on my mind. But is_

 _it that as a soldier I was charmed by the power you emit? Or is it that,_

 _carrying the heart of a boy, I was charmed by you..._

 _All I can say is this. I love the light you're carrying! Got it? You're an_

 _extremely lucky, happy person to be cared for so much by this Seiya-sama._

 _Hey Odango, did you do your homework? There's nothing you can do about_

 _forgetting your eraser. You say you want to see a recording? Nope, no way,_

 _nobody's allowed in except those involved. ...Oh, all right. But it's because_

 _you're special._

 _Say, Odango. I think there is surely a battle more painful than those up to_

 _now waiting for us. But at all times, I will be by your side, and I will help_

 _to protect you..._

"Seiya..." It was all Usagi could say she couldn't hold her tears back and kissed her, loving the way those lips which just finished , that poem tasted. "I love you..I don't know how to thank you for the time you spent me back then.Thank you for loving **_Me,_** not the soldier the Princess within me. And yes I'm lucky to be loved by someone like you. I'm glad we _colieded_ and continue our journey together."Seiya smiled back at her and kissed her.

"Sorry to interrupt"said the priest "but the rings."

"Oh...sure.. sorry."

"I,Seiya take you Usagi Tsukino to be my lawfully _wedded companion_ to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till my light shines its last sparks."

"I, Usagi, take you Seiya Kou to be lawfully _wedded guide_ _of light_..to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish,until the my last breath." Seiya took Usagi's shaking hand and put the ring on her finger and then Usagi did the same thing. Seiya's hand was also trembling from excitement.

"You may kiss..." the priest couldn't finish the phrase they were already kissing.." the bride."

Everybody was cheering for them. It was magical.

"Let the party begin." shouted Seiya. Everyone congratulated them

" My dear Starlight. Sailor Moon."

"Princess! You came!"

"Usagi!" the girls were more then elivated.

"Girls."

"Taiki and Yaten shook Seiya's hand. Congratulations my friend!"The bunny is yours!" said Yaten.

"Thanks guys! And Yaten congrats for.."

"Well yeah it had to happen. I understand you now Seiya. I wouldn't be able to live without her in my life." she admitted honestly.

"Usako!"

"Mamo-chan! I'm glad you could come."

"Congratulations..you look happy."

"I truly am."Usagi was smiling noone could ever wipe that smile of her face now.

"Setsuna -san and I well we are going back to study one year overseas.She being my assistant and all."Mamoru felt a blush.

"I'm glad you found happyness we all deserve it."They hugged each other without any hard feelings.

"Odango, will you come with me and call the others Kousagi Hiroaki Katsumi and Umeko said it was important.

"Did something happen?"

"I don't think so."

The guest were having fun eating and dancing and all the senshies were gathering to see what was this all about.

"What wrong guys?"

"Nothing really ...We just wanted to say goodbye!" said Kousagi.

"Why?"Usagi got scared.

"We need to go back to our time."

"Our parents are calling for us." said Umeko. "We have our duties you know

to fulfill."

"I understand..." said Usagi she started crying.

"Odango..come on ..I want them to stay too ,but the have their own time."

"Thanks for saving me." Chibiusa stood out from the crowd.

"Your welcome..thank you for taking care of us, when we are born." said Kousagi smiling at her.

"I surely will.I promise."said Chibiusa.

"I know."

"I wish you could stay. Will I see you again asked Usagi?"

"Sure Mom" said Kousagi laughing "In about seven months.We will meet on a lovely summer day, when the Star crosses the path of the Moon."

"I don't understand..."

"Next year ...a celestial phenomenon will be on Earth it happens once in a thousand years. It said that it will the day when the ones who bring the light will be born." Seiya was confused, but tried to figure out what she said.

"You mean..." Seiya understood what she was trying to say.

"Mean what?"asked Usagi she had no idea why Seiya was looking at her belly.

"You told me you've been dizzy and you're feeling fainted and you reject food.

"So...? I was nervous about the wedding."

"Would you like to eat a chocolate chip cookie icecream?"

"Heck No! phew!"

"Oh...my Gosh Usagi...I know what this means... You are pregnant!" Minako was excited to the max.

"Noooo ...Noooo ..."

"Odango when was the last time..you know you had your "visitor"!

"Oh...about two months aaa ggooo...Nooo... already?"

"Well ...I told you we will see each other in seven months."Kousagi tried to surpress a laughter.

"I know how... but whennn...Oh seiya it was before we left from Kinmoku... when we did it... on the..."

"Okay Odango! I remember..."

"Oh my gosh. Seiya we are gonna have a baby, no even better two babies! I love you!"

"I love you too, Odango.I'm so happy."

"Okay we have to go..It was nice being here...Uranus?"

"Yes?"Kousagi wanted nothing she just hugged her tight.Haruka is usually baffled when it comes to showing her feelings,but this time she hugged her back."Take care, Princess!"

"I will...Puuu!"

"Princess..."

"I'm sorry please don't be angry with me when we go back."

"Why should I be?"

"I stoled the key from you, so we can come back here."

"That wasn't the best decision, but maybe the wisest, because I would never give it to noone."

"Moms , We love you the both of you.I said some nasty things to you."Hiroaki apologized for his behaviour and hugged both of them.

"Let's go."Kousagi used the key to open a portal. It was mirror shaped one with pink and white swirl in the middle, they stepped in waving and in a few seconds the portal closed. They were gone.

"They left.."

"Odango, no..they are right here." Seiya touched Usagi's belly gently caressing it.

"They are listening to your heartbeat."

"I guess..."

"Come on guys let's get back to party." said Minako and everyone joined her.

"Go ahead. We will be right there .Odango...come here."

"Yes.."

" _I LOVE YOU!"_ Seiya shouted, she wanted the whole universe to know. Their were kissing passionately celebrating their love and their future.This was or maybe is a love that lives on until the spark of a shooting star burns out.


End file.
